Behind Closed Doors
by ratchetman
Summary: It has been 8 years since season 02. Most of the digidestined have gone off to college or started their careers, its TKs first summer back and he is about to learn that a lot can change in a very short time.
1. Chapter 1: Back Home

**Behind Closed Doors:**

**Chapter 1: Back Home**

_**I do not own digimon nor do I own any of the characters in this story**_

_Disclaimer: OK so I have tried writing a few stories but I have lost interest in them, so here I am writing yet another story, I would like to get reviews and suggestions from my readers this time because I feel that without input from the fans I am really only writing for myself._

_So basically this story takes place around 8 years after second season ends, so the ages are: Tai, Sora, Matt are 22. Izzy and Mimi are 21. Joe is 23. Kari, TK, Ken, and Davis are 19. Yolei is 20 and Cody is 17_

"He doesn't treat you right and you know it, I am telling you as a friend you need to find someone who will treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

Sora turned away from the disembodied voice "He does his best, besides he needs me. And even if I did leave, who else is ever going to love me?"

As she asked this question to the open air a bright golden light seemed to emanate from all around her, and it was as if some greater power was trying to give her the answer.

Sora sat upright in bed, she found herself breathless, heart beating rapidly and her palms were sweaty, but she could feel something spark deep inside of her, a hint of longing and lust. She turned to her left to see the motionless blonde figure that slept beside her every night and the feelings began to fade. She wanted to share the odd dream she had with her boyfriend but she knew he would tell her it was only a dream and that it didn't really matter (Right babe?) she thought to herself then gave a indignant huff at the thought of Matt barely listening the last few times she tried to recant the same dream she had been having for more than a month now.

Next to her the blonde began to rustle. Matt turned and looked up to see his girlfriend sitting on top of their bed. He reached out an arm and placed it on her shoulder "Hey babe, what's up? Can't sleep?"

Sora sighed she knew Matt tried as best as he could to be close to her, but sometimes he couldn't connect, right now he was legitimately concerned that she should go to sleep but he probably couldn't say why. He was romantic, sensitive, and always charming but he just came off as distant to her. She turned to Matt, "Hey honey sorry I woke you up, I was just having a weird dream"

"You mean that one you've been having the last few weeks?" He asked

This caught Sora a little off guard "Yeah I guess its nothing though"

"Oh, well try to get some sleep, we have to pick my brother up from the train station tomorrow and he's coming in early"

"Matt 11 AM isn't early" Sora giggled a little at her boyfriends lax nature, seeing as most people would be up before 6 AM just to get ready for work.

"Well it's early for me" He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist "Now come on lets get some rest"

She nodded as she took his hands in hers and the two of them laid back down to go to sleep (Maybe my dreams are wrong, maybe he is the guy I need after all) She thought, she decided her head was right but her heart didn't quite believe it.

The next morning TK Takaishi found himself riding on the B-train back to Odaiba for the first time in a long while. He was really excited he had finished his first entire year at the University of Tokyo, looking back it had been a very successful first year. He had gotten overall decent grades both semesters and even better he had managed to get some decent playing time on the school's basketball team near the end of the season. If only they had managed to make it to the playoffs. All in all though he had a very enjoyably time at Tokyo even though Ken was the only other Digidestined who had applied and got accepted to the University it hadn't kept him from keeping in touch with all of his other friends. Cody of course was still in high school he was part of the fencing, diving, track, kendo and even bowling squads at the high school and had just one more year to go. But he had visited with Ken and TK when he and his grandfather came to see the university. Kari Kamiya TK's long time best friend and previous girlfriend had decided to go to Hokkaido University for her first year of college, it was the furthest north island of Japan you could go, but Kari said she wanted to be in the cooler weather and the mountain air. TK really missed her, but knew he would be seeing her again soon. Davis Motomiya had stayed in Odaiba working with Yolei Inoue for Yolei's parents at their convenience store, he was still trying to fulfill his dream of running his own noodle cart. Yolei had also stayed behind but she often made the long trip to Tokyo to visit Ken since they had recently begun dating, and to see some of TK's basketball games earlier in the Spring even though he rarely played he enjoyed the cheers from his two friends.

"I'm not usually this anxious but I really wish the train would hurry up and get us home" Ken Ichijouji said beside him. TK jumped at the sound of his room mates voice, he had almost forgotten Ken was sitting right next to him. TK laughed a little and nodded in agreement, Ken was never impatient but he and Yolei had really begun forming a close bond and Ken had begun to act very expectantly every time he knew he would be seeing her again. TK stared out the window and admired the tree tops that flew by, and then he began thinking about all the older Digidestined and what they might be doing. His first thoughts drifted to his brother who was currently working at a music shop in downtown Odaiba and living with Sora Takenouchi who had finished her college education early and had acquired a job working for a small branch of a very large clothing design company. They did alright for themselves living mostly off of Sora's income. It had been a rocky start for the two of them and it had almost caused a huge rift in the relationship between Matt and their father. It eventually worked itself out and the two seemed to be doing very well together.

Shaking off the memories of those bad times he tried hard to think about Tai Kamiya, Kari's older brother, someone who had always been an important older figure in his life. He had even once asked Tai to be his new brother TK laughed again louder than he intended and shrugged to Ken who had given him a very confused look. Tai was working very hard at a out of town business firm but he still lived in Odaiba so he had to commute to his office every day, something he frequently complained about to TK whenever TK phoned his friend so the two of them could catch up. Thoughts of the older Digidestined then lead to Joe Kido who was starting Med School after taking a year off and spent his time back packing across the continent and beyond. He had spent a lot of time in China, Malaysia, India, Russia, and even traveled as far as Germany and France before returning to Japan to start his schooling. In that time he had loosened up a little bit, he now wore less formal clothes and his hair had grown even longer, so much so that it had to be tied back into a ponytail. But the most surprising thing was the ridiculous looking beard Joe had grown. The thought made TK laugh once more and again Ken had to give him an odd look "TK are you ok? You're not on something are you" his friend teased

TK calmed himself down "I just thought of that beard Joe grew last year, it made me laugh a bit"

Now Ken was laughing "It was a shock wasn't it? Even better was watching Davis try to pull it off because he thought it was fake."

Now they were both laughing, "Remember what Mimi said about it when she got back from America?" Ken asked him

TK cleared his throat and tried to make his voice high and squeaky "Ewww Joe! No self respecting girl would want to have a boyfriend that looked like he had a raccoon on his face"

Mimi Tachikawa hadn't changed much. Her hair had returned to its original color and she was living with Yolei's family paying rent to Yolei's father since most of the other siblings had moved out. She got a job as a chef in a very nice restaurant downtown and was very happy working there.

"Izzy didn't like that beard much either" Ken reminded TK, it as now Ken's turn to try to do an impression "I keep finding his gritty chin hairs in my sink and I find it to be very distasteful" now they were laughing so hard it hurt recalling how distraught Izzy Izumi was when he found out his new room mate was shedding all over their rented house. Izzy had as expected graduated from college early, very early in fact, and had taken a position creating computational mathematical algorithms for a local security company, a job he thoroughly enjoyed. Izzy and Joe had decided to live together in Highton View Terrace in a 5th story apartment overlooking the park where a two digimon had battled against each other almost 20 years ago.

TK felt a lot happier knowing he would soon be able to see all of his friends once again. _Next stop 7__th__ avenue_ called a voice over the intercom "That's my stop" Ken said lifting his bags off the rack above their head "Yolei is picking me up and taking me to her place, I'm supposed to stay there all day and have a "surprise" welcome back dinner with both of our parents and Mimi"

"Wow Ken that sounds like a lot of fun, say hi to Yolei, Mimi and your parents for me"

Ken nodded as an acknowledgement as he stepped off onto the gate. TK still had another two stops before it was time to get off, he wondered if his brother had planned anything for him like Ken's family had.

"Matt drive slower you're going to kill us both if you keep this up." Sora nearly screamed as she grabbed desperately onto the coat rack handle over her head, the way Matt was driving a seatbelt didn't seem sufficient enough to keep her safe.

"I can't believe we slept in!" Matt cried as he cut off yet another minivan on the highway

"What is this we you speak of? I was ready to go by 9, you're the one who kept insisting that you could get ready before 10:30.

"Ok ok I know, I just don't want TK to think I forgot about picking him up" Matt said as he blew through a red light

"Then call him Matt for God's sake don't drive like a madman and give me a heart attack.

Matt immediately began to slow down "oh yeah I never thought of that" He pulled out his cell phone and began dialing TK's number. After a few rings TK picked up "Hello? Matt? What is it?"

"TK I may be running a bit late, I accidently slept in"

"What's that Matt? I'm still on the train I can't really hear you"

"I'm trying to tell you that I might be late meeting you at the gate"

"Matt I'm sorry I can't hear you I'll see you when the train gets to the gate"

Matt tried to call for his brother but too late he had already hung up

Sora gave him a concerned look "Is everything ok?"

"Ugh he couldn't hear me because he was still on the train"

"Well are you going to call him back?"

"What good would that do Sora? If he couldn't hear me the first time calling him again isn't going to solve anything" Matt snapped

Sora turned to look out the window

Matt tried to put his arm on her shoulder but she pulled it away from him. "Don't touch me!" She said sharply

Matt sighed "Look I didn't mean to say that, I'm worried that TK will think that I'm letting him down and I took it out on you, I know you were just trying to help"

"Whatever Matt, let's just get there in one piece" Sora said still not looking at her boyfriend. He didn't remove his arm from her shoulder as he drove (now much more cautiously) to the train station he decided to call TK's machine this time instead of his brother directly and leave a message on the phone so his brother wouldn't be wondering where his ride was. Sora was still looking out of her window when her cell phone began to ring, surprised she looked to see who might be calling her. (Kari? What could she be calling about?) Sora picked up the phone and heard the familiar soft voice of her best friend's younger sister. "_Sora! It's Kari! I just got into to town last night and I was wondering if you and I could get together and spend some time hanging out?_" "Really? I would love to Kari but right now Matt and I are on our way to pick up TK from the train station."

"_Well when you pick TK up ask if he would maybe like to go out to lunch, I would love to see you all again, You, Matt, TK. I'm with Tai right now and we would really like a friendly get together_"

"Well sure I'll ask him as soon as we pick him up- oh first I should ask Matt" She put the phone to her shoulder "Matt? Would you like to go to lunch with Tai and Kari after we pick up TK?"

Matt thought about it for a second "I did want to spend some time with just me and TK but we have a whole summer for that, I'm sure TK would love to see Tai and Kari again, tell them we'll do it"

"Kari? Yeah Matt would love to, we'll just run it by TK and I will give you a call back"

"_That sounds great Sora, I have a surprise for everyone. Where should we meet?_"

"Well the diner by the old downtown mall is always pretty slow at this hour, I'm sure we could get a table and fast service if we make it before 1"

"_That's a great idea, I'll tell Tai and we'll all meet you around 1?_"

(Who is all?) Sora wondered (Isn't it just Tai and Kari?) She pushed the thought out of her head "OK Kari we'll see you then, Bye!"

So hopefully you all liked the first chapter, I already have a lot of ideas for chapter 2 so it should be up soon, like I said I would really like to hear your input, I know this chapter was kind of fluffy and nothing really happened but it's the first chapter, I'm trying to ease you into the story.


	2. Chapter 2: The Impression that I get

**Behind Closed Doors:**

**Chapter 2: The Impression that I Get**

_**I do not own digimon nor do I own any of the characters in this story**_

_Disclaimer: So yeah the last chapter was basically just to get everyone into the story and I realize it may have been a bit long I'll try to work on the length in the future, and I promise to have more content in each chapter from now on, so as I said before: Basically this story takes place around 8 years after second season ends, so the ages are: Tai, Sora, Matt are 22. Izzy and Mimi are 21. Joe is 23. Kari, TK, Ken, and Davis are 19. Yolei is 20 and Cody is 17_

TK tiredly hefted his bag off of the rack above his head as the train finally came to a stop at his destination. He exited the gate and began searching for his brother. He didn't see him outside the doors. (He wouldn't blow me off, he knows Dad is at work and Mom is visiting Paris this week, where could he be?) Then he remembered that Matt had called him earlier, he checked his cell phone and sure enough his brother had left a message for him he was just about to check the phone when he heard someone calling him from behind.

"TK! HEY TK! OVER HERE!" TK turned to see Davis off in a corner of the station with a wooden stand and a sign that read _Noodles, Noodles Get Your Noodles!_

"What is this Davis?" He asked his friend as he approached the teen who was wearing a paper hat and a long apron. "It's my business" Davis said proudly

"You're business? It looks like a lemonade stand" TK said jokingly though he couldn't hide the snicker that came naturally when Davis used to word "business"

"Ah what do you know? I'll tell you that I get a bunch of customers daily, or I would if I was here everyday, but I have to work for Mr. Inoue so I can only make it out here on weekends. But once I do get out here everyday I'm going to spread the name of my wandering Noodle cart to everyone at the train station, and then they'll spread it to wherever their trains may take them, and the people who hear of my noodles will demand I sell them in their town, and the my cart will finally have wheels!"

Davis with a sparkle in his eye and a triumphant look on his face raised his right hand in the V for victory pose and gave a big goofy grin

"So uh- let me get this straight, you're ultimate goal is to get your cart a set of wheels?"

The sparkle disappeared "No TK you're missing the point, my noodles are gonna be famous"

"Yeah you didn't make that too clear in your speech, riveting though it was." TK said

Davis still looked a little put down so TK decided to try to cheer him up "Well Davis with an unbreakable spirit like yours I know your noodles will become famous"

Davis' spark seemed to return "Thanks TK that means a lot" Davis pointed behind TK "Hey isn't that your brother?"

TK spun around to see his older brother and Sora lost in a sea of people coming off the train probably looking unnecessarily hard for TK, he lifted his arm and waved it around which caught Sora's eye and the two of them headed in the direction of the noodle stand.

When they reached the stand Matt greeted his brother and grabbed TK by the shoulder and attempted to put his younger brother in a headlock, but not realizing how strong basketball had made his brother Matt soon found himself in that exact position "Hey TK what the heck how did you do that?"

"Haha you underestimated me Matt, now it's time to pay you back for all those noogies you gave me over the years" He triumphantly proclaimed as he rubbed his fist back and forth over his older brothers head.

"Ow bro cut it out I was never that rough with you"

"Awe what's the matter kiddo?" TK mocked

"OK TK I give just let go" Matt was released from TK's strong grip "Geez did you do nothing but work out while you were at school?"

"Nah I chased a couple skirts" TK gave his older brother a wink and a low five trying to make sure Sora didn't see them celebrating the act of flirting with multiple women

Sora found herself a little hot and was unsure why, all she knew was that she had noticed the definition in TK's arms and found herself wonder how defined the rest of his body was (Oh My God Girl! What are you thinking?) She tried her best to snap out of the trance and turned to Davis while her boyfriend and his brother got reacquainted.

"Davis is this the noodle cart you've always wanted to run?" She asked trying to focus her mind on something other than TK's muscles.

"I'm glad you asked Sora because you see this is the beginning of a dynasty! A noodle dynasty which there has never been one before so it will be the first noodle dynasty!"

Davis continued to ramble as Sora politely smiled and nodded her head at the appropriate times, as if she were on autopilot. Meanwhile she continued to steal glances at TK, she admired his golden hair which had grown a bit long in the back and spiked near the front, much like Matt's had when they were in middle school. Something about the color of his hair seemed oddly like a halo when suddenly she remembered the golden light from her dream and she felt her heart begin to race. (What is this that I'm feeling?) Suddenly she was ripped from her stupor by a large man standing behind her

"Excuse me miss but are you waiting in line?" The man asked politely

"Oh no I'm sorry sir just having a friendly chat, please go ahead" She walked slightly to the right and allowed the man to step up to Davis' stand

"Good afternoon Mr. Motomiya!" The man said cheerfully "What broth do you have for your wonderful noodles today?"

(People actually like Davis' noodles?) Sora was shocked but happy that her friend was finding at least a little success in his "career"

She turned back to where the brothers were still happily greeting each other, TK had begun teasing his brother about his recent hair cut "You look like a clone of Dad" TK was saying "Is that a bad thing?" Sora interjected "I'll have you know I'm the one who gave him that haircut TK, and I think it makes Matt look very handsome (and his own age)"

TK put his hand behind his head and gave her a big grin "Of course it's not Sora, and I am not at all surprised that this is your work it's so simple and unoriginal"

"Why you little-" Sora grabbed TK and pulled him down to her level and rapped her knuckles over his head in much the same fashion TK had just done to Matt "You take that back right now Takeru Takaishi!"

"OK I'm sorry I was only joking!" TK cried desperately

"You better have been" Sora released her grip on TK but not before giving him a soft punch on the arm "Now I don't know if Matt told you but Kari wants to meet us for lunch at 1, and if we don't get going soon we're going to be late, you haven't eaten yet have you?"

"No in fact I'm starving, plus I'd love to see Kari again, I haven't talked to her in a lot longer than I would like"

Matt came up and nudged his brother in the ribs with his elbow "Thinking of igniting some old spark there TK? God only knows what months and months in the mountains will make you long for huh?"

"Yamato Ishada!" Sora cried in horror "Are you really talking about the sister of your best friend in that manner?"

Matt who was not used to hearing his girlfriend call him by his full name put his head down looking slightly ashamed of himself "Look I'm just joking, come on guys let's go to lunch"

TK went back to say goodbye to Davis and retrieve his luggage, Sora was still giving Matt a very disapproving stare, which he took very seriously (God I can't believe how immature Matt is, I doubt TK would ever talk about a girl that way *obviously missed the conversation the brothers had earlier* I can't believe how much more mature TK acts than his OLDER brother, I can't believe I'm dating this guy) Sora suddenly realized she thought of Matt as "this guy" (When was the last time I thought of Matt as my boyfriend? Maybe we've been together so long it's more like he's a part of my life and the title has no meaning anymore) But a voice she couldn't control far in the back of her mind had another suggestion (_Maybe you two don't belong together_) Sora shook her head trying to get the voice out of her head (Like I wouldn't have stayed with him for so long if we didn't belong together, would I?)

She looked over at Matt who was still acting sheepishly "Sora I'm sorry" he said finally "I don't know what came over me, I guess I just wanted to have an adult conversation with my brother, but it came out in a very un-adult way" He reached out to take her hand which she pulled away from at first, but decided to give him a break

"It's ok Matt"

"Thanks babe"

"Just don't let it happen again"

"Never again babe"

"Stop calling me that"

"OK babe" Matt stuck out his tongue in a teasing manner

"Ugh whatever Matt" Sora smiled a little (see? How many guys can make you smile with just a few words?)

TK returned with his bags and the three of them headed out to the parking lot where Matt had parked his SUV "Everyone all strapped in?" Matt asked as he started the ignition

"All set" TK called from the back

"Let's get going then guys" Matt looked behind him to make sure he wasn't going to hit anyone, after looking left he floored his car to the right *CRASH!*

Sora stared down at Matt with a look as sharp as dagger "Well what are you waiting for? Go give him your information"

Matt stepped out of the car with his license and insurance information. Sora began watching as he walked over to the man who's car he hit, she recognized him as the man who had bought noodles from Davis (poor guy, he was so nice) when TK started talking

"So Sora I heard you're company is holding a show in a couple weeks"

She turned to look at the younger teen "How did you know?"

TK shrugged "One of the team's cheerleaders is a big fan of your work and it came up one day, I'm supposed to meet her there, I didn't really want to go for her, I just wanted to see your work for myself"

"Awe that is so sweet TK" She felt her heart flutter a little (AH! What is going on with me today?) She began to feel herself turning a little red and she quickly turned facing forward in her seat

"You ok Sora?"

"Oh yeah I just think Matt is coming back"

TK looked out the window "No he's not, he's still talking with that- hey is that the guy from Davis' noodle stand?"

"Yeah I think it is, he seemed like a very polite man it's too bad he had to get caught up in Matt's immaturity"

"Oh come on Matt's not all that bad; he's just making up for all the time he couldn't act like a kid when he was watching out for me"

"TK you can't see anything negative in anyone can you"

"Yolei talks too much"

The two of them laughed very hard until Matt stepped back into the SUV

"Ugh I feel awful, I must have hit the car of the nicest man in the world" Matt said as he re-strapped himself in

"Was the damage bad?" TK asked

"Not to my car, but his got a little dinged up on the fender, I tried to tell him my insurance would pay for it but he said a young man my age wouldn't be able to take the hit from the insurance company, so I asked what I could do for him and he just said I could promote Davis' noodle stand"

The other two just stared "That's all he wanted?"

"How is that repaying him?"

Matt shook his head "I don't know but I really owe that man, so I'm gonna try to get Davis some more business, not sure how, but I'm gonna do it. Now come on we're late for lunch"

They drove down the busy streets of Odaiba on the way to the diner they had promised to meet Tai and Kari spending most of the time in silence, just listening to the radio. TK had a lot on his mind and he was trying to sort everything out, the only thing that could break his concentration was Sora's panicked tones as she shouted "CAR!CAR! CAR!" or "You just ran another red light!" and TK's personal favorite "There is no my left, we have the same left!"

(I wonder if Kari is still thinking about our promise?) TK found himself wondering. He closed his eyes and tried to recall exactly how he and Kari had last spent their time together. It was more than a year ago now, the two of them were swinging in a hammock in the downtown park district, enjoying the summer breeze and Kari's company TK was having the best summer of his life, when Kari said something unexpected "TK should we try to survive a long distance relationship?" TK had almost fallen out of the hammock at the question, oddly enough he had always just assumed they would always be together. They had begun dating at early ages, they must have been 13 or so.

He thought hard about the question "I think we can, we've been through tougher times than most couples have" He nervously fumbled around his pocket and touched the felt box that was sitting inside. "I mean we love each other don't we?"

Kari turned to face him "Of course, we're not just boyfriend and girlfriend, we're best friends, but I'm scared TK"

TK smiled and kissed Kari on the forehead "Everything will be ok Kari, look I've got something for you" He pulled out the box and opened it, inside was a gold necklace with a locket. Kari gasped "TK it's so pretty"

"Well open it" She did so and inside she found an ancient picture of the two of them giving the peace sign while standing in New York City and inscribed in the side read _Best Friends _"Oh TK I love it!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She left the next day for college, but not before the two of them had a talk for hours about their relationship, they had decided the pressure of titling themselves boyfriend and girlfriend was too much pressure and called their relationship on hiatus. But she promised him something "I want to go to Tokyo with you after this first year, and barring something unforeseen I promise we can pick up right back where we left off" They kissed for one last time and she boarded her train. They hadn't gotten to see each other during winter break but they e-mailed and phoned each other constantly. It had slowed down the last few weeks, probably because they were going to see each other again soon. And as Matt's red SUV pulled up to the diner TK found himself not exactly anxious but curious as to what would happen when he and Kari were face to face again.

They entered the diner and saw Tai and Kari sitting at a table with another boy sitting right next to Kari. (who is that?)

Kari spotted them first she ran from the table and gave Sora and Matt huge welcoming hugs before turning to TK, he stretched his arms out and she giggled "No sir you have to come over here and work for it"

He walked over to where she was standing and gave her a big bear hug "Not so tight TK" she laughed "Oh I missed you so much" she said "Come here I want you to meet someone" she grabbed TK's hand and pulled him over to the table they were all sitting at TK looked at Tai and gave him a friendly nod, Tai gave TK an odd look, like he was about to hear something he didn't want to. "TK, everyone this is my boyfriend Devlin"

From behind him he could hear Sora gasp and realized what Tai's look had been for as he felt the two older brothers giving each other the same look that very moment. He looked at the brown haired teen who had his hand extended towards him.

_I know I know it is very long again ARGH! I promise that will change! So what do you think? How do you think TK will react?_


	3. Chapter 3: Go with the Flow

**Behind Closed Doors:**

**Chapter 3: Go with the Flow**

_**I do not own digimon nor do I own any of the characters in this story**_

_Disclaimer: So yet again the last chapter was long, and it again may have been a bit fluffy but I promise there were reasons for what seems like fluff this chapter should be shorter unless I get a brainstorm before class so as usual here is a time setting recap: This story takes place around 8 years after second season ends, so the ages are: Tai, Sora, Matt are 22. Izzy and Mimi are 21. Joe is 23. Kari, TK, Ken, and Davis are 19. Yolei is 20 and Cody is 17_

_Before I begin I have two people I would like to sincerely thank for their early support, it has made me very eager to continue writing the way I have been:_

_Helen ess: I hope to put out chapters as quickly as I can thanks to your encouragement! Your comments have really brightened my day and that has been a great stimulant to my desire to continue the progess of this story_

_KoumiLoccness: You are too good! You have read me and my story like a...well like a book haha. I am going to try to avoid being predictable and I am encouraged to think very hard about the chapter content and see if I can't stump you one of these times =P though I doubt I can._

_But seriously thank you to the both of you for your input in these early chapters, I hope I can rely on the two of you to help me direct this story in a unique and captivating way. NOW! On to the story!_

TK wasn't really sure how to react, Kari his best friend had just introduced him to her new boyfriend or maybe not so new, TK couldn't be sure. What he did know was that this brown haired boy was standing before him with his hand stretched out, his best friend next to the boy with a pleading face, probably for TK to accept this guys sign of friendship. Nearby Tai was not looking at TK or his sister but at Matt who was probably exchanging his gaze with an equally nervous face probably preparing themselves to try to separate the two boys if TK responded the way they were expecting him to. And he couldn't guess what Sora was doing.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the girl staring up at him with very kind eyes it seemed that without a word she was able to tell him exactly how to approach this situation, he took a deep breath and turned back once more to the boy with the outstretched arm and took it heartily

"Devlin is it? I'm TK I'm pretty sure Kari's told you all about me" He said it all with a sincere smile. "Actually yeah she has" Devlin replied "You guys have been best friends forever" He swept a long clump of hair out of his left eye, TK looked down at his attire. He was wearing a very tight t-shirt that had the name of some American band on it Paramore, TK thought he may have heard that name before, he then saw that the boy was also wearing worn-out jeans that looked even tighter than his t-shirt with a studded belt and a pair of converse sneakers. (Emo much kid?) TK thought despite his looks the guy appeared to be nice enough.

"And you are?" Devlin outstretched his hand to Sora who finally let go of TK's shoulder and shook the boys hand as well "Oh I'm Sora" She said politely "How nice to meet you" as she let go she passed a glance back to TK and he caught her eye and again the two seemed to send messages without using words, TK tried as best as he could to thank her with his expression and she gave him a look that made him feel like she understood.

Devlin then walked over to Matt and introduced himself in much the same fashion.

"Well now that we've all been introduced let's sit down to lunch" Sora said

"In just a second" Kari looked at TK "TK can I talk to you outside for a second?"

"Sure" He turned back to the table "We'll be right back guys" he followed the girl outside where she turned to face him and hung her head "TK I'm so sorry"

"For what?" He asked knowing exactly what she was sorry for but he tried to let her feel like she had nothing to apologize for.

"Don't give me that, I never told you about Devlin, not to mention….." Her hand traveled to her neck where TK could see that she was still wearing the locket around her neck.

TK sighed heavily and lifted his head to the sky. (Kari is my friend, I've got to remember that's she has always been a friend first) he looked back down at her. "Kari" He said after a short silence "We both knew that college might change us, might change how we feel about each other" She picked her head up and gave him a nervous look "But you have nothing to apologize for, I love you Kari, but maybe that love has changed you know?"

"Oh I understand TK" She began to remove the necklace but TK stopped her "Hey what do you think you're doing?" She began to try to say something but he cut her off "Look Kari I'm not upset at you one bit" He gave her a reassuring smile "You're my best friend first and foremost all the time and that will never change, and that is what that locket was for, I love my best friend and nothing will change that"

"Oh TK thank you!" She wrapped herself around him and squeezed tightly and he hugged her back "I'm glad you found someone you could share your time with, it's even better that it was someone you thought you could bring home. (Wow what do you know I really meant that)" She looked up and smiled at him, he gave her a sly smirk "But honestly did he have to be so…..what's the word I want to use? Skinny?"

"Hey!" She laughed as she playfully hit him on the chest "He's nice ok?"

"I'm sure he is, it's just that he's so…skinny, I mean Kari this dude is really skinny. Where did you guys meet anyways?"

"He's in almost all of my education classes" She said seemingly with more ease than she had spoken to him a couple minutes ago, obviously relieved at TK's approval "I know I should have told you but I was so nervous after everything that happened last summer and all we've been through" She seemed to want to say more but decided against it "Let's go back inside shall we?"

"Lead the way" He said, and as she walked in he stood back and took a good look at her, realizing that Kari was once again just his best friend and he felt happy about it.

He saw Matt waving him over "Come on kiddo, what are you standing there staring at us for? We're all hungry"

"I'm coming" He laughed a little to himself as he walked to the table (I feel like there's a weight that is missing that I felt earlier) He noticed Tai and Matt were both looking at him with still slightly concerned looks, if he had turned to his left he would have noticed Sora had the same expression. But he gave them a reassuring smile and it seemed to relax both the older guys.

Sora had been very nervous the second TK froze up after Kari introduced Devlin as her boyfriend. And she didn't want him to do anything rash. He always seemed like a level enough kid, but there was just no telling with people sometimes (Maybe I should have given him some more credit, he's always been very mature for his age and just look at him he's obviously not a kid anymore anyways. AH! Why can't I get these thoughts out of my head? Just don't look at him, focus on the menu Sora! Let's see what do I want to eat? *_Beefcake_* That's not funny you… or me? Who am I talking to? Me? Ugh Sora stop talking to yourself)

Sora did her very best to look at the menu but the thought of the nights dream kept coming back to her (Why am I thinking about this now? I don't understand, there must be something wrong with me today)

"Babe?" Sora snapped her menu shut, the sound of Matt's voice brought her out of her inner conflict "The dude asked you what you wanted, you're ready to order right?"

"Oh right, I will um….I will have what he's having" She pointed at Matt

Everyone around the table, even the waiter gave Sora a very odd look "What?" She said defensively "I can order whatever I want"

The waiter just shook his head, ok then make it two triple Cheeseburgers and four chili dogs, anything else guys?"

Sora quickly turned to Matt "Really Matt? Two Chili dogs?"

"Hey babe, don't look at me, you just ordered the same thing remember? Can you even stomach that much food?"

"Of course I can" She said (Oh My God this is going to cost you at least four hours in the gym!) "I actually work out, unlike some people" Sora thrust her index finger into Matt's side which had gone a little doughy recently.

"Hey now, why so hostile Sora?" Tai asked "Matt was just making a point, you never order such large portions when we go out to eat, it threw us off that's all"

(You would take his side) She glared at Tai and was prepared to say something but decided it was better not to make a scene. She turned to Matt who was focused on his stomach, now prodding the spot Sora had poked earlier with his own finger. Sora grabbed his hand "You look fine Matt, don't listen to me, I'm just having one of those days you know?"

TK, Tai and Devlin all quickly shuffled a little further away from Sora. (Oh real mature guys) She pretended not to notice and kept her hand on Matt's trying not to think about the hell that would soon be unleashed on her stomach. "Do you think the waiter would let me change my order?"

"I could go ask him" TK said "Do you know what you want?"

"I guess I'll just have a chicken salad" she sighed "Thanks TK"

Their meals finally came, luckily Sora had hers changed and the group spent their time exchanging pleasant conversation, getting to learn a little more about Devlin, who Sora honestly found to be woefully boring. Then TK spoke about basketball and school. Tai discussed work, and tried to convince Matt that he needed a "real" job. Kari talked about her pending transfer to a school closer to home or in Tokyo. And Sora brought up the news about her companies show that was coming up. "Oh Sora I would love to go to that!" Kari exclaimed "Could you possibly get us tickets?"

Devlin's head perked up from his veggie burger "Us? Who are you going with?"

Kari giggled as she held is hand "You silly, you do want to go with me don't you? You wouldn't want me going by myself"

Devlin chewed his food probably to give himself time to think of a good excuse or a cautious answer "Sure, I can't have you wandering some fashion show alone, you might get discovered and dump me"

Sora rolled her eyes (Cornball) But Kari cooed "That's so sweet"

They all finished their meals and headed into the parking lot to go their separate ways. Sora watched as TK said goodbye to Kari, it seemed like the two of them were making plans to spend time together soon, and watched as Matt and Tai did their "bro-hug" that they did every time they left each others company for 30 seconds. She climbed into Matt's SUV with TK "So what do you think of Devlin?" He asked her from the backseat

"Honestly?" She cringed a little as she thought about her first impression

TK chuckled "Yes please"

"My God he is so one-dimensional! The guy can't even carry on a real conversation, and don't get me started on his- **Fashion Sense**" the two of them said together, they started laughing "TK how did you know what I was gonna say?"

TK thought about it and shrugged "Dunno I just did"

Just then Matt came up to Sora's window and tapped on the glass. She rolled it down so she could talk to him.

"Hey babe, Akito just called me, they're doing inventory at the store and they're going to need my help. Could you drop me off and then head home with TK?"

"Sure where am I dropping him off?"

"He's gonna go home with you, Dad had to move into that one bedroom remember? And Mom is still in France, so I agreed to house TK for a few weeks. Don't worry about picking me up either, Akito says he is more than willing to give me a ride home since we could be working until very early in the AM"

Sora began to think about all the thoughts that had been popping into her head that day and she began to get nervous, she tried her best to keep the thoughts from resurfacing (What are you worried about? He's just Matt's younger brother *_Matt's really sweet little brother_* Yeah he is pretty sweet *_Matt's very attractive little brother_* STOP DOING THAT!) She couldn't get them out of her head but she had to, Matt was waiting on an answer "Yeah ok"

"Great" Matt leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Let's get going then, TK you all buckled in?"

"Yes Matt you don't have to ask every time we get in the car"

They took off towards Matt's place of employment and as planned Matt got out and handed Sora the keys to the apartment. She grabbed his wrist before he got too far and forced herself to kiss him "Don't come home too late ok?" (For everyone's sake, do not stay out too late)

"No promises there babe" He kissed her back "Now make sure to get along you two" He waved as he walked off

TK waved back "No problem"

Sora turned back "So do you want to sit up here with me? Or do you want to stay back there?"

"Oh yeah give me a sec" TK climbed his way to the passenger seat "Alright take me away"

Sora's heart skipped a beat "Ex-excuse me?"

TK laughed "Sorry odd phrasing, let's go home"

She just shook her head and tried her very best to keep her mind calm (This is gonna be a long night)

_So there you have it! Chapter 3 completed, I am just racing through this story. Not sure how long I'm gonna make it yet, but I really want to make it as long as possible without overexerting the plot or letting the dialogue go stale. So please review tell me what you think. I really enjoy getting your opinions!_


	4. Chapter 4: Better Now

**Behind Closed Doors:**

**Chapter 4: Better Now**

_**I do not own digimon nor do I own any of the characters in this story**_

_Disclaimer: So yet again the last chapter was long, and it again may have been a bit fluffy but I promise there were reasons for what seems like fluff this chapter should be shorter unless I get a brainstorm before class so as usual here is a time setting recap: This story takes place around 8 years after second season ends, so the ages are: Tai, Sora, Matt are 22. Izzy and Mimi are 21. Joe is 23. Kari, TK, Ken, and Davis are 19. Yolei is 20 and Cody is 17_

_My head is just full of ideas right now so I'm trying to put them down as fast as possible, I don't think I've ever written anything with such ease before. Enjoy!_

Sora was breathing heavily as the tall, blonde teenager pushed her up against the bedroom wall, he was rough but not aggressive, and he was so warm. Her t-shirt had long been forgotten in the doorway along with two pairs of shoes and a man's polo. She stared into the deep blue eyes of the person who held her so firmly, he placed his forehead on hers and leaned in. She took in all of him that she could as he kissed her deeply. She sighed in ecstasy as she ran her hands through his think hair and worked them down to his back. He pulled away for just a second "Are you ready Sora?"

Her body was telling her to say yes but she was puzzled "Ready for what?" She looked around at her surroundings "TK when did we get to your Dad's apartment?" She looked back to the handsome younger man that was in front of her but he was gone "TK? Where did you go?" She felt had a sudden pang of loneliness as she found herself leaning against a cold wall in a dark room by herself.

Then she saw a bright light coming from a nearby window and she looked as hard as she could into it *_You're too focused on the physical, you'll never be satisfied if you don't look deeper_* "Deeper than what? What am I supposed to be looking for?"

Sora sprang up in her bed (It was a dream? She scanned the dimly lit room for anything odd. Her clothes from that day lay in the hamper at the far corner of the bedroom and her cell phone sat on the night stand next to her, just where she remembered leaving them. She checked the bed to find herself its only occupant (It was just a dream) She tried hard to focus on everything that had occurred but all she could recall was a light. (just like the other night)

She heard a noise coming from outside the door and saw a blue flicker in the hallway, she decided to investigate, and first making sure she was dressed. She had a t-shirt but she had to throw on a pair of Matt's sweatpants that hung from a chair by the bed. She cautiously opened the door and looked into the hall, realizing both the noise and light were coming from the living room she slowly crept her way until she could see what the cause was. There sat TK watching television on the couch wearing basketball shorts and a jersey. He looked up from the TV and caught her eye "Hey Sora did I wake you up? Do you need me to turn the television off?"

(How odd I don't feel as nervous around him like I did earlier) She smiled at his considerate offer "No TK I guess I'm just not tired enough to sleep yet, would you mind if I watched some television with you?"

"No not at all" He quickly tossed the pillow he had been leaning on to the floor and moved over to make room for his host.

She tried watching the TV but she had so many questions running through her head and she just had to get some of them out "TK, are you really ok with Kari dating that Devlin guy? I mean you can be honest with me, if there's something bugging you, you can tell me"

TK was silent for a second (Sora you idiot it is way to early to be bringing that subject up) "You know what I think I really am ok with it, she's my best friend and has been for a long time, I don't want to lose that by being selfishly jealous, especially knowing that spending so much time apart had the potential to change a lot of things between us"

"That very mature of you TK, you know I was actually really shocked that Kari had even considered dating anyone but you"

"Why is that?" He asked

"I guess everyone who knew you two just figured that you guys would always be together, I mean once you two started dating and became even more inseparable it just seemed destined to happen"

"Yeah I used to think that too, but really we are inseparable, and I'm sure we'll be together always just not in that romantic kind of way"

"I don't think Tai likes Devlin very much" Sora said smiling to herself knowing just how protective Tai was with Kari "I think he was even less pleased that you were so nice to Devlin when you met him"

TK laughed "You think so? I think I overheard him saying he was going to force Devlin to bunk at his apartment" 

It was Sora's turn to laugh now "Oh that is so Tai! He's so paranoid that Kari might grow up and actually do 'something' that he wouldn't like"

"Not like she already hasn't-" Sora could tell TK didn't want to finish that sentence and even in the dim light of the television she could see how embarrassed he was.

"TK are you telling me that you and Kari, you know linked up?"

"Linked? Sora we're not computers, if you're asking me if Kari and I…um….you know got intimate, then yeah of course, I mean we dated for a long time" he said sheepishly

Sora couldn't help but get a little giggly as a little bit of the gossipy teenager Mimi had almost managed to turn her into escaped into the open "TK I can't believe it, when did it first happen?"

TK became very nervous "Well it was on Christmas Eve our third year of high school"

Sora tried thinking back to where she would have been, probably in her second year of college. (That can't be right, that is when all the Digidestined rented out that cabin on the west coast for a long weekend. Unless!) "TK was this during the group vacation we took a few years ago?"

TK didn't respond right away which only confirmed Sora's suspicions "TK weren't you sharing a room with Tai that weekend? How could you possibly have gotten away with that?"

"Remember we all sat down for an evening meal and Tai got really, really drunk off of the wine? Well he kind of fell asleep on Joe and Izzy's floor and no one really wanted to move him, and what can I say Kari and I took advantage."

(Way to celebrate the holidays) Sora thought

TK was wondering why he felt so comfortable talking to Sora in the manner they were (I can't believe I told her about me and Kari) "It was actually really romantic" He said with a small grin remembering that particular night but began to somber up at the thought of the days events. "I am ok with Kari dating someone new but I think I might actually be a little upset that maybe Kari didn't think she could tell me about Devlin, do you think it's because she thought I would over react?"

TK couldn't force himself to look at Sora as he said those words he felt vulnerable and he didn't like it. He was always trying to have a cheerful persona and he intended to keep it that way. But he knew she had picked up on his glumness as he felt Sora place her hand on his. He felt an odd amount of warmth coming from her touch. He picked up his head to look her directly in the eyes, and they were full of concern (They're so deep, they're beautiful I could just get lost in her eyes) He moved his hand slightly and began to intertwine his fingers with hers involuntarily

"Listen TK" She said softly "Kari is going through changes in her life, just like you are, you can't blame yourself for anything that has happened or will happen."

"I don't like feeling like I'm in control Sora, I feel like there is something more I could have done"

She smiled softly at him "You're going to have to get used to feeling out of control, because love in any form can be unexpected and sometimes there's just nothing you can do about it" He felt her fingers slowly lose their grip on his "Now we both should be getting some sleep, who knows what surprises tomorrow is going to bring"

TK just nodded politely as he watched Sora step out of the room, he shut off the television and lay down on the couch and shut his eyes.

When he finally opened his eyes again he spotted a worn looking Matt standing over the kitchen stove with a skillet in his hand wearing a pair of jeans and a white sleeveless shirt smoking a cigarette. "Matt I didn't know you smoked" He said wearily

His brother had obviously not expected him to be awake yet as he jumped at the sound of TK's voice "Good morning bro" He put the cigarette out in an ashtray on a nearby table "Can you not mention that to Sora, she thinks I quit"

"How long has she thought that? Come to think of it where is Sora?"

He saw his brother wince "About four or five months. And she's out shopping with Mimi and Kari today" Matt walked over to the couch with two plates of stacked pancakes and set on plate in front of TK "So you slept well I take it? You certainly slept long enough"

TK rubbed the last bit of sleep out of his eyes "What do you mean? What time is it?"

Matt peered at his watch "It's about 11:30"

TK groaned "Did you have to wake me up now? I had to wake up early yesterday, why couldn't you let me sleep?"

"Hey bro 8:00 is not that early ok? Besides you can't sleep through the most important meal of the day, come on I made you a good breakfast now eat up."

TK took the fork his brother had laid for him and the two watched TV while they ate their breakfast, after a few moments of catching up on the news Matt turned the TV back off "So I heard you and Sora had a good talk"

TK stopped eating for a second "Yeah I guess so"

Matt put his hand around his brothers shoulder "I'm glad you were able to get some things off your chest bro, I just wish I had been there." He stopped and stared at his feet for a second "You know you can talk to me about stuff like that right?"

"Stuff like what Matt?"

"You know whatever is on your mind, if you're feeling a little emotional and need someone to listen I'm here for you bro"

TK appreciated the comfort his brother was trying to give so he gave him a good slap on the back and saw Matt nod and smile letting TK know he understood the gesture. Matt stuffed the last bit of pancake in his and mouth and said "Come on finish up, and we gotta go meet the boys"

"We have to meet who?"

TK got finished getting ready, changing his basketball shorts and jersey for a yellow polo and a pair of khaki shorts and was quickly rushed out the apartment by his brother and pushed into the SUV, he wasn't really paying attention to where they were going, he just watched out the window taking in the view (Man it is really good to be home)

His brother's voice interrupted his peaceful daze "Alright we're here"

TK looked up to see a very nice looking apartment complex in front of them, at least 6 stories tall with a lake just to the side of the parking lot.

"Who do we know that lives here?"

"This is Tai's place" Matt stated in a matter of fact tone

"Tai lives here! Wow he must be doing very well at his new job"

The two walked up to the third floor and saw Joe standing outside a door a few doors down. He was on the phone with someone and he seemed a little agitated "Look you said to be at your apartment by noon, I'm not even 15 minutes early and you're not home? Come on Tai that's ridiculous" He noticed Matt and TK approaching and waved to them he still had the beard and the mustache but they were still short which meant Joe must be trimming them regularly, his ponytail however looked wild and unkempt "Oh really Tai no one shows up early but me? Well I'll have you know TK and Matt are standing right here next to me, now will you hurry up? Fine we'll see you then"

Joe hung up the phone still looking annoyed "Tai might never really grow up, I thought that the nice job, and apartment finally meant that he was maturing but I guess my hopes were just too high"

"Where is Tai anyways Joe?" TK asked

"He ran to the grocery store to pick up some food and beer for our get together, that's very nice of him and all but he could have done it sooner" Joe gave a heavy sigh "I guess I'll have to get over it, after all he is going to feed us, if I had known that I wouldn't have told Izzy to go to the store and I wouldn't have waited here by myself for so long, but enough moping. TK it's really great to see you again"

TK shook hands with his long time friend "It's great to see you too Joe, I see you're still going for the Sasquatch look, do they even let doctors have ponytails?"

"I'm sure they do in some places. So Matt how is your job going?"

The three continued their small talk while they waited for Tai to return home, after another 10 minutes they saw the brown haired man walking next to a slightly shorter red headed male both carrying grocery bags, behind them were two more boys one with long black hair, the other with very short purple hair carrying a few boxes of beer.

"Wow Tai where'd you find all these guys?" Joe asked indicating towards Ken, Izzy, and Davis

"Well I saw Davis and Ken coming out of a shop near the store and I asked them if they wanted to join us today, we just saw Izzy as we were coming up the stairs, enough standing around guys lets get this party started"

They all entered Tai's apartment and immediately turned on the television to the day's soccer game, a game no one was really interested in so the guys all stood around talking to one another. Davis would talk about his growing noodle business "I've got authorization to set up my stand in three different locations now, the train station, the central park, and the pier."

Joe told them a little bit about his year spent traveling "I thought France was ok the cities were nothing that special. Countryside was nice but nothing like when I spent a day in the Czech Republic though, hills and stone buildings everywhere, and it was so quiet" and Joe also tried to ward off Tai and Matt's jokes about his facial hair "No Tai most people don't ask why there's a dead weasel on my face, you're the first"

Izzy surprisingly spoke very little about computers, but more about life as a working individual "I have to say it's not quite like I expected, it is a lot less organized than any school, you really have to stay focused and make sure your own work is completed, a lot of my co-workers just wait until their quotas are supposed to be turned in and get their work done in three or four days, sloppily I might add"

Eventually they all sat down on Tai's couches and began discussing topics they all had interests in and it eventually led to the topic of women "I just don't get them" Davis said "They're so moody all the time and every girl I date keeps trying to tell me what to do, don't drink out of the milk carton, take a shower more often. This last girl I dated was really pushy, she kept trying to give me a breath mint"

The other boys laughed for a while Tai was still chuckling when he said "Is that the girl I met a few weeks ago Davis? The one you knocked in the nose with the napkin dispenser at a hot dog stand?" All the boys laughed again even Davis

"That was her, I didn't mean to hit her my hand got stuck and when I tried to get it out I accidently tossed it into her face" Davis was quiet for a little bit "You know I really liked her, maybe I should try asking her out again"

"Good luck with that" Matt said as he popped open a new beer "We all know Ken's doing well with the ladies, but what about you Izzy? If I recall you had a date with a certain chef, how did that go?"

Izzy turned a light shade of red "If you're referring to the evening I spent with Mimi earlier this week I will have you know that it went quite well" He took a sip of his own beer "In fact I'm supposed to see her again tonight"

"Yeah go Izzy, nabbing the hot Digidestined girl!" Davis shouted

Ken and Matt gave him a dark look "What are you saying Davis?"

"Uh…I meant the hot single Digidestined girl" He corrected

Matt and Ken looked at each other "Let's get him after it's dark that way he'll never see us coming" Ken said "Agreed" the two shook hands and looked back at Davis with wicked smiles

"Hey what are you guys planning?" Davis asked as he got off the couch and retreated to the wall.

"Oh you'll see" Matt smirked, he then turned to his brother "So TK you got any stories? I mean you were away at college and all, and you're on the basketball team you've got to have something good to tell us"

TK did but he wasn't sure if he wanted to share any of them in front of Tai, (Tai might take offense considering I dated his sister for so long)

But he was surprised when Tai leaned in and elbowed him in the side "Come on TK let's hear something, I remember what college was like I had some wild nights"

"Oh do you mean when you tamed hairy back Sally?" Joe said from the far end of the couch. Everyone in the room exploded in laughter not just because of Joe's comment but because you rarely heard any sarcasm from Joe

"Hey I'll have you know that Sally was very pretty, she just had a…well hairy back"

The boys all laughed again (Man I really miss this) TK thought

Joe's comment had shifted the focus to himself and he began to tell them all about the girls he met on his travels "Mind you I was a gentleman" Joe said adjusting his glasses "Just because you might only know them for one night does not mean you should exploit them" all the others in the room raised their bottles and cans "You're a good guy Joe" Matt said and the others nodded in agreement.

_This chapter was mostly to finally introduce a good amount of the characters into the story. But it does also seem like Sora is beginning to relax a little more around TK, I feel like I am going to begin getting to some of the good parts soon, but I have a lot to read and study this weekend so I may not be able to update the next chapter as quickly as I want. Plus there's football on TV this weekend._


	5. Chapter 5: Open Your Eyes

**Behind Closed Doors:**

**Chapter 5: Open your Eyes**

_**I do not own digimon nor do I own any of the characters in this story**_

_Disclaimer: So yet again the last chapter was long, and it again may have been a bit fluffy but I promise there were reasons for what seems like fluff this chapter should be shorter unless I get a brainstorm before class so as usual here is a time setting recap: This story takes place around 8 years after second season ends, so the ages are: Tai, Sora, Matt are 22. Izzy and Mimi are 21. Joe is 23. Kari, TK, Ken, and Davis are 19. Yolei is 20 and Cody is 17_

Sora found herself in Mimi's sedan with Kari and Devlin sitting in the back seat. It was supposed to be just the girls spending the day together, but Kari had insisted that she get to spend some time with Devlin and so Sora and Mimi grudgingly agreed to take the skinny jeaned boy along with them. They were almost all the way to the mall when Devlin began talking, much to the annoyance of Sora.

"You know" He said "This car kind of smells weird, not like I'd expect from a girls car. It smells a lot more like my grandma's car. I guess that's kind of appropriate Mimi you are kind of old"

Sora braced herself against the car door expecting her best friend to blow up at the kid in the back seat. She peered over at Mimi who was red in the face but obviously trying very hard to hold it in.

"Makes me wonder what your car would smell like Sora, I mean aren't you even older?"

Now it was Sora's turn to hold back her anger (Just think calming thoughts, if Tai can spend an entire night with him then you can hold out during a car ride)

She tried to release some tension in the car by starting a conversation "So Kari how did you sleep last night?"

Kari beamed up at Sora obviously unaware of her boyfriends rude statements "I slept wonderfully, it's so good to finally be back home" She paused for a moment and Sora saw in the rearview mirror that she was looking at Devlin to see if he was paying any attention to their conversation "So how is TK?"

(I think he's a little more hurt right now than he's letting on, maybe he doesn't even know himself. I can't tell Kari that though) "He seems fine, he was still asleep when Mimi came to pick me up this morning though"

They finally arrived at the mall and Sora noticed that she still seemed to be trying to slowly vent her anger from Devlin's comments earlier "I wish Yolei didn't have to work today" Mimi said the two had become very close after spending so much time together under the same roof (I wonder if Mimi still thinks of me as her best friend, after all the time I've spent at work and with Matt are we still as close as I think we are) "At least you're here Sora" Mimi said as the two walked side by side into the front entrance "You're always around when I need you most" Sora thought it was a little odd that Mimi would say something like that.

"Is everything ok Mimi?"

Mimi seemed to shake her shoulder a little bit, as if she were trying to get something off "Oh Sora you know me I'll be just fine"

The foursome trouped around the mall Mimi went on her usual shopping binge buying new tops, shoes etc. Kari browsed around enough and even Sora was buying a few new things but it always seemed like they were waiting on Devlin before moving on to the next store. When Mimi and Sora finally sat down at the food court Sora brought it up "Hey is it just me or does Kari's boyfriend do a lot of shopping for a guy?"

"Oh goodness no he does a lot of shopping for anyone; he makes me look perfectly normal. He must have put on like 12 different pants in that last store we were in"

Just as she ended her sentence the young couple approached their table. "You guys will never believe who I saw working at the Zen foods stand" Kari said excitedly "It's Cody!"

"Oh no way! We should stop by and say hello." Mimi said "Show me where he is"

Kari walked them over to Cody's stand where he spotted them and gave them a big wave. "Hey you guys it's really great to see you, but um….who are you?" He asked pointing towards Devlin.

"Cody this is my boyfriend Devlin" Kari said smiling

"What's up kid?" The teenager said

Cody just gave him a strange look "You look like the kind of boy that wears makeup" He stated quite simply.

Sora and Mimi had to try to stifle their giggles but Devlin seemed unfazed "Yeah I wear makeup sometimes, it never hurts to look good kid"

"Boys who wear makeup and still try to act like boys are weird" Cody stated plainly

Now Sora and Mimi were laughing out loud. And Kari shot them a very sharp look. After catching Kari's glance they both tried to stifle their laughter.

Sora still holding back a few laughs came up to Cody "So Cody what are you doing here?"

The boy turned his glare from Devlin and looked at Sora with a much more welcoming look "Well I decided to help my family pay for my future education, my mother works very hard and Grandpa can't really work any more, I believe that it is my responsibility to help pay for college"

Sora couldn't help but admire the young boy's attitude (he is so much more responsible for someone his age than anyone I have ever met)

"Oh Cody that's so grown up of you, you really are one of a kind you know that?" Mimi said as she hugged the young teenager. They all placed their orders and after receiving their food Mimi said "Well we shouldn't bother you any longer you've got work to do, but I am going to make sure we see each other sometime soon ok?"

Cody smiled as the girls walked away "That sounds great Mimi, say hi to Izzy for me ok?"

Sora saw the confused look on Kari's face after Cody's comment "Why did he ask you to say hi to Izzy for him?"

"Oh didn't you know Kari? Izzy and I have started dating" Mimi said with a big smile

"That's great Mimi, but how does Joe feel about it?"

Sora took a quick glance at her best friend and saw the smile fade for a second, but it was quickly recovered when she turned back to Kari "Well we both talked to him about it and he seemed to be quite ok with it" Mimi's smile flickered again

They ate up their food and prepared to head out of the mall Sora was a little concerned with the way Mimi was acting. (I can tell she's upset but what is it about? I don't want to say anything in front of Kari or Devlin but I need to make sure she's ok)

As they loaded into the car Sora placed her hand on Mimi's "Hey Mimi is everything ok with you?"

Mimi didn't look at Sora right away but she soon turned to her friend and smiled "Of course Sora, if anything were wrong I'd tell you" (Would you really Mimi?) "But in the meantime I need to get home and start getting ready for my big date tonight"

(I hope you're telling me the truth Mimi) Sora thought though she couldn't shake the feeling that her friend had something going on that she just wasn't telling her. She decided to blow off some steam the way she always did she took herself to the gym and began playing racquet ball. It was very similar to Tennis and she could play by herself if she needed to. She spent a good 30 minutes batting the ball back and forth against the gym wall when she heard a tap on the glass door behind her and saw someone she just didn't expect.

TK had left Tai's apartment with Izzy and Joe earlier than most of the other guys. He had explained to them that his coach had asked the basketball team to stay in competitive shape during the offseason and he intended to do that. He asked his brother where the closest gym was to his brothers apartment "There's one just about two blocks away on River street" his brother had said "Here I have a membership card, just be home before 7 I'm making dinner for the three of us tonight"

TK took the card and waved goodbye to his friends thanking them for the entertaining afternoon. He had Izzy drop him off at the apartment and said his goodbyes to Izzy and Joe, grabbed a change of clothes and headed in the direction his brother had indicated. As he walked into the gym he saw at the far end a basketball court and a bunch of enclosed courts for playing racquetball in one of them he saw Sora working out by herself. He walked up to the counter and asked if he could rent a racquet for himself and walked to Sora's court. He tapped on the glass obviously catching her off guard seeing the look on her face showing she was not expecting anyone to interrupt her but she smiled and him and waved him in.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked

"Of course TK, do you know how to play?"

"I think I can figure it out, how hard can it be?"

Sora smirked as she served up the ball and sent it hard against the far wall which TK returned, the two went back and forth for a few hits before TK stumbled and missed "My point" She giggled

Sora continued to rack up the points on TK but he never quit (wow she is really good at this game, and she doesn't even look that tired I'm just about worn out) He thought as he smacked Sora's serve against the side wall, she returned it and he dove trying to save the ball but came up just short once more. "That's game TK" She said sticking her tongue out "Guess it's harder than you thought"

He pulled himself up to the wall and sat leaning against it. "I'll say, good game Sora"

She walked over to him and extended her hand to help him up, he took it and gave it a playful tug pulling her down right next to him

"Hey, don't be a sore loser" She giggled as she sat next to him "I'll admit though you really tired me out" She leaned her head against his shoulder without even thinking

"You're tired? I'm exhausted I can barely move" He noticed he was still holding her hand (I wonder if she realizes that she hasn't let go yet) Suddenly he saw Sora in a way he had never seen her before, he looked her up and down admiring her athletic body. Suddenly he felt himself get hot, and he knew it wasn't because of the workout (Wow she is so beautiful) He continued to stare at her but his focus was on her eyes. He saw her head begin to turn back and he thought he should stop but he couldn't he wanted to look into her eyes, something inside of him needed to look into those deep brown eyes. She caught his glance and he froze like a deer in the headlights (Look away you're being inappropriate *_Are you? She doesn't seem to mind_* Even if that is true my brother would mind *_This isn't about your brother, this is about you_*) He felt the conflict going on in his head and he didn't care, he and Sora's eyes were locked and neither of them are looking away. Sora took her free hand and placed it on their joined hands and TK's heart leaped (She doesn't want to let go, don't let go TK) They sat there hand in hand taking in each others entirety their breathing, and their heart beats. They didn't even realize what was happening they just let it happen.

Finally TK came back to his sense "We should go Sora, Matt will be waiting for us" He started to move but she squeezed his hand.

"Please TK let's just stay like this for a little longer, I haven't been held in so long, so please TK just hold me for a little longer" He obeyed and together they sat, neither questioning if it was wrong, because to them it felt right.

_Much shorter than previous chapters I know but I wrote this chapter in between study sessions and football games. Some sparks are beginning to fly wouldn't you say?_


	6. Chapter 6: More Than a Feeling

**Behind Closed Doors:**

**Chapter 6: More Than a Feeling**

_**I do not own digimon nor do I own any of the characters in this story**_

_Disclaimer: So yet again the last chapter was long, and it again may have been a bit fluffy but I promise there were reasons for what seems like fluff this chapter should be shorter unless I get a brainstorm before class so as usual here is a time setting recap: This story takes place around 8 years after second season ends, so the ages are: Tai, Sora, Matt are 22. Izzy and Mimi are 21. Joe is 23. Kari, TK, Ken, and Davis are 19. Yolei is 20 and Cody is 17_

_So I found that as soon as I posted the last chapter I knew exactly where I wanted to go with the following chapter. I can't believe how fast I got it done, I think we are finally getting into the real body of the story. I am actually pretty excited about where this story is heading. Hope you enjoy it! _

TK and Sora quietly sat at the small dinner table slowly eating the dinner that Matt had prepared for them they had returned home from the gym together without any feeling of awkwardness. That changed as soon as they entered the apartment and saw Matt working hard cooking their meal. As soon as they returned to the real world off the distant euphoric planet they had been the realization of the seriousness of their situation was very nerve-wracking. They had come to the same realization they were attracted to each other, it seemed to be more than physical attraction to Sora, at least she hoped it was. (I know that I see more than just some tight muscles and a pretty face with TK. He seems like someone I can talk to, he doesn't seem as distant as Matt does now. But how does he feel?) She peered up over her meal at TK who was looking right back at her. As much as she tried she couldn't help but smile, as soon as she did she noticed that he began to smile as well. (*_So Sora you're attracted to your boyfriends younger brother, and he seems to like you as well, now what?_* I don't know yet but I'm going to do something)

Matt then began to speak which snapped Sora from her thoughts "Hey TK I know I promised you we would hang out tomorrow but my friend Akito really needs me to take over his shift in the shop, you don't mind hanging around here right? Sora will probably be here you guys could spend the day together"

(Oh My God it is like fate is playing in our favor) She looked at TK to see what he would say

"That would be great Matt, I mean we have all summer to spend time together if you need to work you don't need to worry about me. So what do you say Sora want to spend the day together?"

"Of course that would be so much fun"

Matt smiled at the two of them "It's settled then, now you guys are on dish duty, I made the meal and I got to get some sleep I have to be up early tomorrow"

They watched as Matt left the room and shut his bedroom door behind him and began clearing the table. TK started the water in the faucet "So are we going to talk about what happened this afternoon?"

"What is there to talk about?"

He got very close to her "How about the fact that you have been dating my brother for eight years, and that we happen to be very much into one another"

"So you do like me?"

"I do, Sora I like you a lot"

"You called me by my name" She said quietly

She saw the quizzical look on TK's face

"It's nothing don't worry about it" She smiled softly and went back to clearing the table (I wonder how Mimi's date is going)

Mimi was happily holding hands with the young man she considered her boyfriend Izzy Izumi. After many years of being absorbed in his computer and his research Izzy had finally come out of his shell. He was still a little spacey and Mimi could tell he spent a lot of time thinking about every situation he found himself in but she didn't mind, because even though he was a bit out there he wasn't going to leave her alone. She admired how much he dressed up for their second date. She thought he looked very handsome in his red sports coat. She herself had spent quite a bit on the new black dress she had purchased at the mall earlier that day hoping to impress Izzy.

"So Mimi you look very exquisite tonight, I've never seen you wear that dress before it looks absolutely divine on you"

"Oh Izzy how sweet" She kissed him on the cheek "You know I'm having an absolutely wonderful time"

"Well we've only had dinner so far, I must be better at this dating 'thing' than I thought." Izzy chuckled to himself and reached into his jacket "In fact I think I'm doing so well that I won't even have to take you to the theater."

"Izzy you bought us theater tickets? To what?"

"There's a Beatles tribute play tonight called 'Rain', it's supposed to be very good"

"Oh Izzy you're just the best do you know that?" Mimi didn't particularly like the Beatles, she knew they were a great band but it just wasn't her thing. She was however very impressed that Izzy would spring the money for theater tickets and dinner on their second date.

The couple reached the theater and took their seats. Looking around Mimi noticed how crowded the theater was (These tickets must have been so hard to come by. How long had he been planning this night?)

She put her curiosities aside as the curtain rose and the performance began. She had to admit the music was very good and Izzy seemed to be very interested in the play. After more than a two hour long performance the curtain finally came back down and the crowd began to leave their seats, Izzy and Mimi among them.

"So Mimi what did you think?" Izzy asked as they walked arm in arm out of the building

"I really liked it, thank you Izzy, this was one of the best dates I've ever been on."

Izzy displayed a look of great pride as the couple walked back out into the street. Just when Mimi thought that nothing could spoil their perfect date she saw something that absolutely horrified her. Across the street she saw Joe freshly shaved with short hair walking hand in hand with a very short girl with purple spiked hair. She tapped Izzy on the shoulder "Izzy is that Joe over there with Davis' sister!"

Izzy strained to look across the road when he finally spotted them "Yeah I think so, it looks like Joe finally got a haircut and that looks like Jun with him. Should we go over there and say hi?"

Mimi didn't know why but she felt hurt (What do you care? He'll leave her eventually just like he left you) She felt like she had to strain a little to hold back a few tears but she finally managed to speak "No I'm sure they're having a very nice time, let's leave them alone." Mimi paused for a second "Let's just go back to your place Izzy"

Blushing Izzy slowly nodded and followed Mimi back to his car.

At the Kamiya house Tai found himself sitting on his parents couch whispering back and forth between Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya about his little sister and her boyfriend.

"Tai we just do not like that young man" Tai's Mother said "He is rude, he is disrespectful to both Kari and us."

"You don't have to tell me that kid is no good" Tai said "But what do you expect me to do? You've seen how taken Kari is with the kid"

"We know but she seems to take your word into great consideration" His father said "She admires you and if you sit her down and talk to her maybe you can help her see that this Devlin character is no good for her"

"I can try" Tai sighed "But I think I'm going to need some help"

"Did you have anyone in mind?" His father asked

"TK of course, and probably Yolei, they are her two best friends and Yolei will be quite interested to hear how Devlin has been treating Kari. I have to say mom and dad that I thought I was just being overprotective and it was clouding my image of this kid, but if you've only met him twice and are already upset by his attitude that makes me feel a lot better. By the way where are Kari and Devlin now?"

"We think they're in Kari's room but we haven't actually seen either of them since we ate this evening"

Tai got up off the couch and knocked on Kari's door "Devlin come on its Tai I'm here to take you to my apartment" There was no answer

Tai knocked again still no answer he began to turn the knob when the door suddenly flew open and a very disgruntled looking Devlin stood before Tai "I heard you the first time dude why don't you chill out a little?"

Tai looked over the boy's shoulder and glanced at his sister; she looked uncomfortable and wasn't looking in the direction of Tai or her boyfriend. Tai shoved his way past Devlin and walked to his sister's side. "Kari are you ok? You don't look too good."

Kari looked back at Tai. He could tell she wanted to tell him something but then she looked over his shoulder and quickly responded "I'm fine Tai I'm probably just really tired" Tai looked behind him and glared at Devlin who seemed to be ignoring both of them. "Alright Kari if you say so, but if you need to tell me something later go ahead and call me alright?"

She smiled back up at her brother "Thank you Tai, I'll keep that in mind"

He walked back to Devlin and very roughly pushed him out of the room (Alright punk I know you did something and I'm gonna get it out of you as best as I can)

He waved goodbye to his parents and took the teenager with him downstairs. He wanted to go back and check on Kari one more time but decided to give her space. Little did he know that she desperately wanted her brother to come back. She sat in silence for a few minutes and when it seemed for sure that Tai wouldn't return she hung her head in her hands and began to cry. She was scared and felt sick at what had just occurred behind her bedroom door and the only thing she felt she could do was cry. (I want to hate you Devlin, but you were there for me when I was alone. I guess I shouldn't be so selfish and ungrateful. Maybe I deserve to be treated this way) She picked her head up and saw her reflection in the mirror. She turned away in disgust (I can't even look at myself right now)

Tai drove as steadily as he could. He couldn't get the image of his sister out of his head and that look she had upon her face. (Something is wrong I know it, and this kid is the one responsible for it) "So my sister seems to like you."

"Well are you surprised? I mean look at me, I'm pretty hot"

Tai rolled his eyes "So what is it that you like about my sister?"

"I dunno, she's pretty quiet, she looks good, and there's some other stuff"

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really man I'm pretty tired don't feel like talking much"

"Do you know why my sister was upset?"

"She seemed fine to me"

"How can you even say that? She looked like something was eating her up inside"

"Eh she's a girl, she lets too many little things bug her. Honestly she's probably just trying to get some attention"

Tai put on his breaks and pulled over to the side of the road (Just take it easy Tai don't go flying off the handle, he's just a stupid kid) and as calmly as he could said "Look kid I'm going to pretend you didn't say that, I know my sister and she never goes looking for attention, its just not who she is, now I'm going to let you know right now that I don't like you, but for some reason my sister does. So you're gonna treat her with respect and you are not going to make up lies about her behind her back while you're here. You owe her that do you understand?"

"Yeah sure, whatever"

Tai's blood pressure must have spiked but he did his best to keep his temper under control "It is not 'whatever' it is what is going to happen or I'll send you back to wherever you came from in less than perfect condition"

"Yo is that a threat?"

"It is and you better think really hard before you say something you might regret"

Devlin shot Tai a dirty look but seemed to think better of saying anything to the older man, and they spent the rest of the car ride without saying a word. (I'm pretty sure I scared some sense into this kid, I can't believe I almost lost my cool because of what some punk said) Tai went straight to his room and locked his door behind him and desperately tried to force himself to sleep. But no matter how much he tossed and turned he couldn't help but feel like his sister needed his help. Twice he got up out of bed and prepared himself to call his sister but thought otherwise (If she wants to talk to you Tai she'll do it herself) He finally settled down and was able to get some sleep, it was however not a pleasant sleep.

TK woke up on the couch again. He had not slept well, he kept having dreams about someone in trouble but he couldn't reach them. The person in his dream kept calling out for help and TK tried desperately to find whoever it was, but he couldn't find them, they were hidden behind a wall and it just made TK frustrated.

But the dream was beginning to fade and now that he was awake he was feeling a little bit better, he remembered that he and Sora were going to spend the day together and he couldn't be more excited. They hadn't had a lot of time to talk the night before because Sora had gone to sleep early.

TK got up off the couch and decided to see if Matt had left for work yet. He peered into Matt and Sora's room, he didn't see Matt or Sora anywhere. He was about to step inside when his brother came out from his closet "Morning little bro" Matt seemed very cheerful for someone who is typically not a morning person "You lookin for me?"

"Uh- yeah I just wanted to make sure I caught you before you went to work"

"Haha thanks bro I appreciate that. I'm sorry I can't cook for you this morning but maybe you and Sora could go out and eat." Matt pulled out his wallet and handed TK a few bills. "It's on me little bro, have a good one"

"Thanks Matt" TK decided he didn't want to be in the room when Sora exited the shower he didn't want to ruin whatever was blossoming between them by acting like a creeper.

He returned to the living room, grabbed his travel bag and pulled out the clothes he was going to wear for the day. He decided on a white t-shirt with the words 'College' across the chest in blue and pulled out a pair of blue jeans. He got dressed and waited patiently on the couch for Sora to come out of her room. When she finally poked her head out he began to get off the couch but she held her hand out to indicate he should sit back down "Sorry TK I'm still not dressed yet, I just wanted to tell you I have a surprise for you after breakfast"

(What could it be?) He wondered, he sat back down on the couch and waited a few more minutes. Sora finally came out of her room wearing a green v-neck shirt and a blue jean skirt as well as a pair of glasses. TK had never seen her in glasses before they really made her eyes stand out.

"You look really pretty today" TK said a little nervously he wasn't sure if the complement was appropriate or not but she seemed ok with it.

"Well thank you"

"So what is this surprise?"

"Nope I said not until after breakfast, now what are you in the mood for?"

TK thought for a second and shrugged "I'll eat anything, why don't you take me someplace you like to go?"

"Well I know the perfect place" She picked up her purse. "Alright then let's get going"

She took TK to a small corner café near the apartment "I absolutely love this place" She said "My mom and I started coming here together all the time when I started working in her store"

"How is your mother anyways? I haven't seen her in such a long time" TK said poking at the squishy pink entre that Sora had ordered him

"She's actually doing great, she comes by my shows all the time and sends flowers to my office. She even got to be the decorator for one of the shows we had her in Odaiba"

They continued with their small talk while they ate their breakfast and drank coffee. Finally after paying the bill with his own money, because he wanted to make the occasion feel a little more like a date he tried asking one more time "So now are you going to tell me what this surprise is?"

Sora gave him a very sly smile "OK, well my office was supposed to have a photo shoot today for a couple of new men's clothes but the model called in saying he was ill, and I may have volunteered you for the position."

"You did what? Sora I don't want to do any modeling!"

"Oh come on its not going to be so bad, it will actually be a lot of fun and you could really put me in a good position with my boss. What do you say? Do it for me?"

TK grimaced (I really don't want to tell her no) "Alright fine I'll do it"

"Oh TK thank you so much!" She wrapped her arm in his "I promise you will actually enjoy it"

"If you say so" (Somehow I don't think I will)

Less than an hour later TK found himself before at least 10 cameras wearing a blue blazer with a turtleneck underneath and a pair of matching slacks (I feel a little silly and I don't even know what to do)

He looked to Sora for help "I'm not having fun yet"

"Oh come on we haven't even started, and have you seen yourself? You look so handsome"

TK was just about to try to talk his way out when a tall bald man with a pink ascot and a very lavish outfit came strutting into the room. (This guy looks pretty feminine)

"So you are my model today are you?" (And he's got the accent to match)

"OK now I need you to turn around we're going to do these first shots from the back"

TK did as the man said

"Now then give me a cold look"

"Uh what?"

"I want you to look cold, I want you to look indifferent boy, look like you don't care."

(I don't care)

"There that look is perfect!"

TK didn't know what look he was giving but the guy liked it so he rolled with it

They began taking photo after photo, all the lights from the large cameras were starting to make TK a little dizzy. The next thing he knew they were switching him into another outfit and again the lights went flashing off in front of his eyes (I dunno how much more of this I can take) TK looked around and saw Sora in the far corner of the room laughing. He caught her eye and gave her a look that let her know she was going to pay.

"Ah my God that look is melting my heart!" The man in the ascot cried "Sora I don't know where you found this treasure but I need to have him back. He may be the best model I've ever had! Let's get a few photos with that look in the third outfit and we're done for the day."

(Finally) TK stretched his back. He was standing in the changing room once again after he had to change a third time and the man with the ascot who turned out to be Sora's boss told them they had all the film they needed.

Sora began walking back over to TK still laughing

"I can't believe I did that" He said trying to undo the top button on the button down shirt he had been forced to put on

"I know but I'm so glad you did, my boss really liked you and I think I might even be in for a raise and it's all thanks to you"

"Well I'm glad I could help" He said still struggling with the button

"Here let me help you with that" Sora reached up and began undoing the buttons on his shirt

"You really owe me you know" He said looking down at her

She took her glasses off and looked into his eyes "I think I know how I can repay you" She pulled his collar close and he leaned in towards her. She closed her eyes and felt his lips press up against hers.

TK put one arm around her hip and trying to keep his eyes closed used the other to shut the dressing room door. As the two of them kissed deeply Sora continued to remove the buttons on TK's shirt. Nothing in the world mattered to them at that moment.

-  
"Matt I want to thank you for coming to me with this first" Haruhiko Takenouchi said as he finished eating the large meal he had just been treated to. "I was concerned for a long time that you weren't serious about your relationship with Sora or with your own future, and that really upset me. I've always liked you Matt and I'm glad you're finally taking the steps necessary for you and Sora to begin a real life together. So you're sure this management position is yours?"

"Yes sir I was given the news the other day from a man who works at our corporate office after coming in to do inventory. As soon as I got the news I went out and I got this" Matt reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a box and pushed it towards Sora's father. Haruhiko opened it to find a diamond ring inside the box. Matt felt a wave of relief spread over him as the older man looked at the ring and smiled.

"Well if that is the case then Matt you have my blessing to ask my daughter to marry you, nothing would make me happier then to have you as my son-in-law. Now what do you say to having just a couple of celebratory drinks huh? These are on me."

_Please tell me what you think! Hopefully the next chapter will be coming soon. Just a heads up the next chapter will have very little about Sora or TK and will focus more on Mimi, Kari, Tai and even Davis!_


	7. Chapter 7: This Love, This Hate

**Behind Closed Doors:**

**Chapter 7: This Love, This Hate**

_**I do not own digimon nor do I own any of the characters in this story**_

_Disclaimer: So yet again the last chapter was long, and it again may have been a bit fluffy but I promise there were reasons for what seems like fluff this chapter should be shorter unless I get a brainstorm before class so as usual here is a time setting recap: This story takes place around 8 years after second season ends, so the ages are: Tai, Sora, Matt are 22. Izzy and Mimi are 21. Joe is 23. Kari, TK, Ken, and Davis are 19. Yolei is 20 and Cody is 17_

_Like I promised this chapter will focus a lot less on Sora and TK because there is a lot more going on in the lives of the Digidestined. Would like to once again take the time to thank a few of my readers: Koumiloccness, Helen ess, and egohan. Thanks you guys for all your feedback and reviews. _

Mimi woke up in an unfamiliar bed. Startled at first she remembered she had spent the night at Izzy's. She looked next to her to find him still asleep "Izzy?"

He gave no reply so she tried again "Izzy? Are you awake?" (That's a dumb question, you know he's not awake, you're trying to wake him up)

She ran her hands through his short red hair and felt him begin to stir. Bleary eyed he looked up at her "Well good morning" He said cheerfully

"Good morning Izzy" She gave him a kiss on the forehead "Did you sleep well?"

He stretched his arms as wide as he could "I should say so, its hard not to sleep well when you have an angel beside you"

She giggled a little "Izzy that is the corniest thing I have ever heard, you need to stop spending so much time around Tai, I know that's where you got that from"

"You think it's corny? I thought it was a bold statement"

"Well it was very sweet I'll give you that. Now you get ready for work I'm going to make you a big breakfast" Mimi excitedly reached into Izzy's closet and grabbed a long button down shirt and walked downstairs, she hadn't felt this good in a very long time. She had a new boyfriend who not only was actually employed but was also a very considerate and kind person. She was doing very well at her job and was able to work the noon and afternoon shifts which let her sleep in and avoid the dinner crowd. Everything seemed to be going her way. She couldn't even remember why she had been so mopey lately.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs however she was reminded all too well exactly why she had been moping around. Sitting at the table in Izzy's kitchen were Jun and Joe. Joe was wearing his typical white button down shirt and khaki slacks and Jun was dressed similarly to Mimi wearing one of Joe's button downs. Mimi froze (Oh my God they must have….just try not to think about it Mimi) She slowly walked into the kitchen and wished the couple at the table good morning hoping they would simply respond and return to their coffee. To her dismay Jun was in a very talkative mood that morning.

"Oh Mimi! It is so good to see you!" Jun said as she hugged Mimi "Were you the one up there with Izzy last night? Are the two of you a couple? Oh good for you. I mean good for both of you."

Mimi politely smiled at Jun "Why thank you, and yes we are dating right now, I'm just down here to make some breakfast is there anything either you or Joe would like?"

"No I'm afraid I already made Joe and I breakfast, I was just sitting around passing the time with him until I had to be in for work, and by looking at the clock I should really be leaving soon. But like I said it is so good to see you again." She walked over to Joe and gave him a kiss on the cheek "I'll see you after work Pooh bear"

Mimi saw Joe wince at the nickname "Have a nice day Jun" he said as she walked out the door.

It was quiet for a few minutes with only the sound of ham sizzling in the frying pan Mimi was standing over when Jun came running back inside "JOE! Why didn't you tell me I wasn't wearing any pants!"

Mimi was glad she was facing away from the two because a wicked grin ran across her face after hearing those words.

"I'm sorry Jun I didn't even notice, your clothes should still be upstairs" He said focusing more on the liquid in his cup than his girlfriend

"It's fine it's not like anyone else saw me, but I can't just wear the same clothes I wore last night every time I leave here. You're going to have to leave a drawer open for me so I can keep some clothes here at all times."

"If you say so" He said

Mimi listened to Jun's footsteps as she marched up the stairs, then the sound of a cup dropping to the floor. Startled Mimi turned around to see Joe who looked like what Jun had said finally had sunk in. "Did I just offer Jun to move some of her things here?"

"You did as a matter of fact, you should really pay more attention to the women in your life you know that?"

"Talking from experience are we?"

The comment caught Mimi off guard at first (Now is the time to give him a piece of your mind! Just a piece though don't go spilling all your thoughts at once) "Why yes I am. Joe do you realize that most of our time as a couple was spent with me making decisions and you blindly following along with anything I would say? And then when you didn't like something we did or some place we would go you didn't change your approach one bit, you still let me make all your decisions for you and I think you resented me for it I even think you took it out on me sometimes" (That may have been a little too much)

Jun walked back downstairs "OK this time I'm leaving for real. Don't have a big lunch Joe I plan on making us dinner" With that she left and Mimi and Joe were in silence once more again only the sounds of Mimi's cooking were heard in the whole apartment

Joe finally broke the silence "I miss your cooking, Jun is a terrible cook" he laughed a little. Mimi didn't however she was still worked up from the talking to she had just given Joe.

"Do you think I should tell Jun she can't move her stuff here?" He asked

Putting the finishing touches on Izzy's breakfast she turned around with plate in hand and marched towards the stairs "I can't tell you that Joe, you have to make that decision yourself" (Typical Joe, you're better off without him Mimi) 

Tai sat at his desk in his office staring at a blue computer screen. He was supposed to be working on his research proposal on voting trends in the inner-city and urban districts to present to his boss, but his mind was not on work today, it was focused on his sister. He had dropped off the jack off boyfriend of hers earlier that morning, which his parents weren't pleased with. He expected they had thought he would have found some way to make Devlin leave town and there was nothing he could have wanted more. But as it was he had taken Devlin to meet Kari before work and there she stood in the parking lot all smiles giving him a kiss good morning (It makes me sick. I wish there was some way I could keep an eye on her. I can't because I'm at work, but that doesn't mean someone else can't) He pulled out his phone and began searching through the names and numbers inside (I would ask TK but I'm sure he and Matt want to spend some quality time together, Yolei maybe?) He called Yolei and explained the situation "So what do you say Yolei can you give me a hand?"

"_Tai I really want to but I'm working for my dad all day today, I know Davis has off today, I don't know if he will want to but you could try_"

"Thanks Yolei I understand I'll give him a call right now"

Tai dialed Davis' number and waited listening to the dial-tone more intently than he ever had before. "_Hello?_" Davis sounded very tired

"DAVIS! Hey it's Tai can you do me a favor?" Just like he had done with Yolei, Tai gave Davis the rundown about Kari's new boyfriend, Kari's behavior, Devlin's attitude etc. "So will you do it Davis?"

"_Yeah Tai I can do it, if this guy is bugging you that much I'll see what I can do, I'll call Kari right now and ask her to hang out. Do you think I should call TK too_?"

"Nah I think TK and Matt will want to spend some time together, I owe you one Davis"

"_Nah Kari is my friend if she is having hard times I want to be there for her_"

"Well regardless you have my thanks, I won't hold you up any longer"

Davis immediately called Kari as soon as he was off the phone with Tai. She answered after only one right "_Davis?_"

"Yeah Kari it's me, what's up?"

"_Oh nothing just spending time with Devlin at my parents place, what about you?_"

"Well I was actually curious if you wanted to go hang out, I haven't seen you in over a year, I think we're overdue to spend some time together"

Kari's voice seemed brighter than when she had answered the phone "_Davis I would love to, let me get ready and Devlin and I will meet you at the downtown park in an hour, is that alright with you?_"

"That sounds great Kari I can't wait, see you in an hour then"

Davis got himself dressed and ate a late breakfast, then noticing he still had time decided to eat an early lunch. After cleaning up after himself he walked outside and took the bus down to the local park. After waiting for a short period of time he received a text message that read: _By the Cherry Blossom row_. He began walking until he spotted Kari standing by herself in a white tank top and pink pants. "Davis it is so good to see you" She gave her friend a hug that Davis gladly returned

"It's good to see you too Kari" Looking around he didn't see anyone else "So where is this boyfriend of yours?"

Kari's smile faded a little bit "He didn't want to come, which is good because I think we've been spending too much time around each other"

"Well then it is just you and me, and we've got the whole day ahead of us, so what do you want to do first?"

As promised Davis tried very hard to get Kari to talk to him about Devlin but she often would try to change the subject or just ignore his question completely. (Don't give up Davis, but be subtle you don't want to agitate her at all otherwise she'll never tell you anything) It was getting late and Davis had only had a snack since his early lunch that morning and he was getting very hungry "Hey Kari do you think we can grab a bite to eat I'm really hungry"

"Of course Davis where do you want to eat?"

"Some place with food, and wherever they're willing to give to it to me fast"

Kari was obviously amused at Davis' short list of standards "Well there's a place that serves hot dogs not far from here. Do you think you can make it?"

"I hope so I don't think I've ever been so hungry in my life" Davis whined

"Oh stop complaining you're going to be just fine" Kari seemed to be enjoying herself which confused Davis (I thought Tai said she had been acting weird, maybe she just wasn't feeling well last night. Could it be that she's not around that boyfriend of hers?) Davis couldn't be sure yet but he was forming a plot to investigate.

They reached the hot dog stand and Davis satisfied his hunger by eating three chili dogs "Oh wow did that ever hit the spot" He patted his stomach and saw the disgusted look on Kari's face as she took her second bite of her own hot dog.

"I was really hungry you know?" He said sheepishly

"Yeah I can tell, the way you ate those things one would think you hadn't had any food in a year."

"So did that Drebin kid give you any reason why he didn't want to come with us?"

"It's Devlin Davis, and he just said he didn't want to"

"That's pretty lame, you would think he'd want to take the time to meet your friends don't you think?"

Now Kari's happy demeanor seemed to fade, (Success Davis you struck a chord, but I wish she didn't have to look so sad about it)

"You ok Kari?"

Kari wiped her eyes as she gave Davis a big smile "I'm just fine, I just had something in my eye, but thank you for asking." She looked down at her cell phone "You know Davis as great as this day has been and I really don't want it to end I should probably see Devlin before Tai takes him from my parents home. He'll be mad if I'm not home soon"

"Mad? He has no right to be mad at you for anything! What could he possibly get mad at you for?"

Kari was suddenly very quiet

"You don't want to go back to him do you Kari?"

Her face changed completely and she glared at Davis as he had deeply offended her "Of course I do"

Davis didn't like being snapped at "Well it seems to me that you're scared of this guy or something Kari, Tai thinks he's bad news and so do you're parents."

"Well it's not up to you or Tai or my parents who I date and none of you have any right to judge him. None of you know him at all, you've never even met him Davis"

"No I haven't but I think Tai is a pretty good judge of character and if Tai doesn't like him I don't either"

"What's wrong Davis you can't make up your own mind so you rely on the opinions of others to make your decisions?"

Davis froze at Kari's words softly he spoke "This isn't like you Kari, you never yell at me. You never yell at anyone and look at you, getting all defensive over some guy who I think we both know is not worth your time. If that's not it then tell me what is, you're not yourself right now Kari"

Kari began crying a little "You couldn't understand Davis"

"At least let me try, you're my friend and I want to help you"

Kari just shook her head and ran off down the street and out of sight. Davis tried to catch up to her but it was dusk and the street lights hadn't come on yet he quickly lost sight of her among the trees in the park. (I'm sorry Tai I let you down, and I let down Kari even more) Davis began to walk to the nearest bus stop constantly looking behind him for any sign of Kari but he never saw her. His ride home was miserable as he couldn't remove the look on Kari's face just before she took off out of his mind. He felt guilty for letting her get away and began to cry.

Kari finally made it back to her parents apartment. She was out of breath from running for so long, after all the things she said to Davis a friend who was only trying to help she felt there was nothing she could do but just cry.

"Are you crying again?"

Kari looked up to see Devlin standing outside her bedroom door "You really are a terribly depressing person you know that?"

"I know" Kari said sullenly

"So did you have fun spending the day with that jerk-off friend of yours?"

Kari became angry "Yes I did as a matter of fact, and don't you say things like that about him do you understand? He is a great friend of mine"

"You sure have a lot of guys that are 'great friends' of yours. That seems oddly suspicious to me. Where you some kind of whore in high school or something?" 

"You can't talk to me like that Devlin" Kari said tearing up "You don't have the right"

Kari felt a sharp sting across her face as Devlin's hand came smacking across it. "You don't talk back to me! God you piss me off so much sometimes, do you even remember where you would be if it weren't for me?"

Kari started to cry but began to think better of it (You don't want to get hit again Kari, just be strong)

"Now go to sleep before your brother gets here and consider yourself lucky I'm not in 'the mood' tonight because it wouldn't be pretty"

"What are you going to do?" Kari said still trying not to cry

"I'm tired I'm just going to wait out here for your brother to take me back to his apartment"

Kari held her face as she walked into her room. Just before she shut the door she felt a hand on hers, looking back she saw Devlin smiling through her cracked door "Hey you know I don't like yelling at you right?"

She nodded and his smile widened "Alright, good night Kari. I love you"

"Good night Devlin" (LIAR!)

She shut her door and caught her reflection staring at her in the mirror. (Stop looking at me like that!) She took the table mirror and tossed it to the floor and buried her face in her pillow sobbing. All she wanted was someone to rescue her (But how can anyone save me if I just keep pushing them away from me? *You have to stop pushing, you know someone who will be glad to help just call him. Everything will be ok*) Wiping the tears from her eyes she slowly dialed the number. It rang for a few seconds and finally she heard a voice on the other line, but it was not who she expected.

"_Hello?_"

Kari nearly dropped the phone in surprise.

_Looks like Davis and Tai were right to be concerned about Kari's well being, and they should be. She has found herself in a very serious situation. Who did she call and can they help her?_


	8. Chapter 8: No Excuses

**Behind Closed Doors:**

**Chapter 8: No Excuses **

_**I do not own digimon nor do I own any of the characters in this story**_

_Disclaimer: So yet again the last chapter was long, and it again may have been a bit fluffy but I promise there were reasons for what seems like fluff this chapter should be shorter unless I get a brainstorm before class so as usual here is a time setting recap: This story takes place around 8 years after second season ends, so the ages are: Tai, Sora, Matt are 22. Izzy and Mimi are 21. Joe is 23. Kari, TK, Ken, and Davis are 19. Yolei is 20 and Cody is 17_

Sora froze at the sound of Kari's voice coming from the other line. She had absent mindedly answered TK's phone when she heard it ring. (What was I thinking? I always check the name of the person who's calling)

"_Hello Sora is that you? Is TK there can I talk to him_"

Sora looked up at the blonde teenager who was buttoning up his shirt he gave her a quizzical look "Who is it?"

She covered the receiver "It's Kari, she wants to talk to you"

TK stretched out his hand and Sora handed him the phone, she walked over to the corner where their clothes had been thrown and picked her shirt and skirt from the pile. Feeling her cell phone sitting in the pocket of her skirt she checked the time "Oh my God TK! Its 9 PM we should have been back at the apartment hours ago"

The look on TK's face wasn't very pleasant but she couldn't tell if it was because of what Kari was telling him or what she was telling him. "I understand Kari, we'll be right there"

"TK we have to go back to the apartment Matt has been waiting for us for hours" Sora said nervously "He'll want to know where we've been"

TK finished buttoning his shirt up "Then we'll tell him, he asked us to spend some time together and we did. But for right now I need to see Kari, she has a serious problem"

"Does she?"

The look on TK's face deepened "I'm afraid so, she said she didn't want to tell me all the details over the phone, but she doesn't want to be alone right now. I think she might be in some serious trouble or something"

Sora walked up and straightened out a few wrinkles on his button down. "Wait TK this isn't the shirt you came in with, this is the shirt you wore for the photo shoot"

"Oh crap, these are at least my pants right?"

Sora giggled "Yeah we don't usually use jeans in our ads here"

After rummaging around they finally found TK's shirt and returned is fashion clothes to their rightful spot, then headed hand in hand to the nearest bus station. Sora looked at the concerned face TK was wearing "Do you really think that Kari's in trouble?"

"I do" TK said. "Look you should go home, I'll go take care of Kari."

"You think I should?"

"I don't want Matt to begin to worry about us, you can go home and tell him I went to Kari's. Besides like you said he's probably been expecting us for a while now." He bent down to kiss her "I'll call you as soon as I make sure everything is ok"

Sora nodded "OK then I'll see you later"

The two left the building together and then went their separate ways.

TK sat patiently at the bus stop waiting for the one that would take him to Kari's, still recalling the events that had occurred that day. (Sora is really something else) He felt warm inside just thinking about her embrace. When a familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts "Hey TK what are you doing here?"

TK saw Ken and Yolei standing in front of him "What am I doing here? What are you guys doing here? Neither of you live on this side of town"

"No we were out on a date" Yolei said happily "Ken took me to have a wonderful dinner nearby, but again what are you doing out here?"

"I'm on my way to see Kari, I think something is really bothering her, I want to find out what it is"

"Oh TK that is so sweet!" Yolei exclaimed "You still really care for her don't you?"

"I do" TK said lowering his head a little (Just probably not the way you think)

"Is there anything we can do TK?" Ken asked

(Having others there would probably be intrusive. Kari did only ask me to come. But maybe with more of us there we can solve whatever wrong faster)

"Could you guys give me a ride?" TK asked

"Of course" Yolei said "My families sedan is just down the next block"

They climbed in to Yolei's car and made the drive to Kari's parents home.

"Thank you so much Yolei" TK said as he climbed out of the car

"No problem" She waved as he stepped out "We'll make sure to be somewhere close by in case you need us"

TK simply nodded and headed up stairs. He was just about to knock when the door flew open

Standing in front of him was the last person he wanted to see. "Devlin I need to see Kari"

Sneering back the long haired boy simply pushed TK out of the doorway "Yeah so I heard. The little bitch would try to two-time me. She probably thought I wasn't listening but I heard everything. You're so pathetic you know that? She's my girlfriend now, not yours, and I say you can't see her."

"That's not your decision to make"

"I said leave" Devlin said clinching his fists

"Devlin Kari is my friend, my best friend and I am going to be by her side whenever she needs me, and that is right now, so you're going to get out of my way and let me inside or you're going to regret it"

"I'd like to see you make me move"

"FINE!" TK was just about to throw the first punch at Devlin when someone else's arm came shooting past striking Devlin right in the jaw and sending him reeling to the ground

"Tai?" TK exclaimed shocked to see the older boy beside him

"Yeah it's me" Tai said rubbing his fist "I was supposed to take this punk back to my apartment but I think I'll just send him back to his own home instead." He walked up to the fallen Devlin who was still shocked by the blow he had received to his jaw "You hear that Devlin you're leaving right now and you're not coming back. I don't want you anywhere near my sister"

Devlin laughed "Like I want to be around her, she's the one who will always come crawling to me" He stood up still chuckling to himself and began walking down the stairs away from the apartment but not before giving both boys an obscene gesture "I'll be back you can bet on it"

TK was still fuming but calmed down when he felt Tai's hand on his shoulder "You go ahead inside, she needs you right now"

TK just nodded "Thanks Tai, but you know I could have taken him"

"I know bud, I just wanted to do it myself" Tai looked down on Devlin "I'll make sure he gets out of here"

TK walked into the apartment and headed straight to Kari's room. He knocked as silently as he could "Kari? Are you in there?" He heard the doorknob turn and saw Kari's eye as it peered through the open crack "Oh TK!" She threw the door open and buried her face in his chest "I'm so sorry for calling you here so late but I just really need a friend to talk to"

"Of course Kari, I'm always here for you" He tried to give her a smile but then he saw her face "KARI! What happened?"

She said nothing and TK knew right away what had happened "It was Devlin wasn't it Kari?"

Again she said nothing she just simply started crying.

"Kari you need to tell me what is going on, that's why I came down here."

Kari hung her head and began to tell TK everything. "It started a couple months ago, we weren't dating yet. I mostly didn't want to be dating anyone but Devlin was persistent so we went on a date and for the most part it was nice, so we had a few more but it seemed the closer I got to Devlin the further I became from my friends at school, pretty soon he was all I had."

"So what you felt compelled to be his girlfriend or something?"

"I think I thought I owed it to him. I had no one else to talk to then except Devlin and I began thinking if I didn't become his girlfriend like he wanted he would leave too, and then I wouldn't have anyone. I was so afraid of what was going to happen that I ignored what was happening at the time."

"What was happening Kari?"

"Devlin began hitting me, and telling me awful things some of them I don't even want to repeat, but he abused me in any way he could. And I could never figure out why. Why did someone who had tried so hard to be with me suddenly want me to hurt so badly? But I never did anything about it I didn't want to be left alone."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" TK couldn't help but feel a little put off "I would have gladly done anything I could to help you"

For the first time that night TK saw Kari smile "I know you would have, you've always been there for me" She placed her hand on his knee and it made TK uncomfortable. "And I'll always be there for you TK because I love you"

"I love you too Kari" He saw her eyes brighten (I hate to do this) "But Kari we're just friends now, a lot has changed"

"I know" She said quietly "But I think we can get past the whole Devlin thing can't we?"

TK just shook his head "It's not that Kari, I've just found someone else, someone I think I really care about and I want to see where it leads. It's only been a couple of days but I think she and I really have something special"

"Someone else? Who have you been around in the last few days that-" Kari cut herself off as she remembered the phone call earlier

"TK you're not- you're not talking about Sora are you?"

Now it was TK's turn not to say anything

"TK! What on Earth could you be thinking? That is your brother's girlfriend"

"So what?" He said defensively

"So don't you have any consideration for Matt's feelings? How would he feel if he found the two of you together? Do you think he'd congratulate you? Do you think he would welcome any relationship the two of you are having with open arms? Because I don't"

TK's mind began to race (How did I not think of any of this before? Have I been so wrapped up in myself that I didn't even think what this could do to Matt?) "What is wrong with me?" TK said aloud

Kari suddenly looked very upset "Nothing is wrong with you TK, as long as you can stop this thing going on between you and Sora before it gets out of control"

TK's hands began to squeeze the bed as he recalled everything that had happened that afternoon.

"TK?" Kari was giving him a very serious look "Tell me what exactly has been going on with the two of you?"

"Well we kissed" TK said nervously "We've stayed up talking a lot every night"

"Well there's no real harm in either of those I suppose" Kari patted him on the back "I'm sure Matt can overlook a simple kiss"

TK felt his gut wrench "Then we- well we-" TK's mouth had become so dry he could hardly form the words. But he could tell Kari knew exactly what he was going to say.

"TK you didn't." Once again she looked very hurt "TK what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking" He yelled "I was acting, I didn't see anything wrong with what we were doing before and now I feel like screaming, I feel sick Kari"

"You should TK" Kari was crying now, she was crying for TK because she knew that he had done his brother a terrible injustice there were no excuses for what he did "You should be ashamed for yourself" She steadied herself for a moment "TK I want you to leave right now"

"What? But Kari I need-"

She simply pointed her finger towards the door "Get out TK, I can't even look at you right now"

TK slowly got up and headed out the door as he left the room Kari pulled the locket from her neck and tossed it across the room. She would cry herself to sleep for one more time.

TK found himself wandering, he wasn't sure when he had left Kari's home but he knew it had been a long time. The buses weren't even running any longer and he was sure Yolei and Ken had returned home long ago. (I just need to get my mind straight. I need to confess to Matt, I need to tell Sora that our relationship has to end) The last thing that was on his mind was getting home. And so he continued to wander for hours not sure where his feet were taking him, but not really caring, eventually he did find himself in a familiar place (This is the designer studio. I'm almost back to the apartment, I've got a lot to face up to)

He returned to Matt and Sora's place and slowly opened the door, trying his best not to wake anyone up. On the couch he saw Sora, and he felt even worse she had probably been up for hours waiting for him to call. He sat down near the couch and placed his hand on hers. He saw her eyes flutter open and a smile spread across her face "TK you're back. I was so worried. Is everything with Kari ok now?"

TK felt his heart warm and all the pain he had felt after leaving Kari's was beginning to disappear. But he still knew what he had to do (It's not about me, it's about Matt. I can't be selfish like this any longer)

"Sora we need to talk"

_So what did you think? Will TK cut ties with Sora? Will Kari reveal their secret to Matt? Or will TK do it on his own? _


	9. Chapter 9: Drunken Lullabies

**Behind Closed Doors:**

**Chapter 9: Drunken Lullabies**

_**I do not own digimon nor do I own any of the characters in this story**_

_Disclaimer: So yet again the last chapter was long, and it again may have been a bit fluffy but I promise there were reasons for what seems like fluff this chapter should be shorter unless I get a brainstorm before class so as usual here is a time setting recap: This story takes place around 8 years after second season ends, so the ages are: Tai, Sora, Matt are 22. Izzy and Mimi are 21. Joe is 23. Kari, TK, Ken, and Davis are 19. Yolei is 20 and Cody is 17_

_This chapter is a bit long, I didn't mean for it to be that way it just kind of happened. *WARNING THERE IS DRINKING INVOLVED IN THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT DON'T READ IT*_

Kari found herself lying in bed yet again. Ever since discovering TK's secret six days earlier she had barely left her room. She had gone outside only three times, once to visit with Cody, Yolei and Ken. Another time Davis and Tai had almost physically forced her to go out and have dinner with some of the other Digidestined but only Mimi, Izzy, and Cody showed up. And then this morning her mother had taken her to the dentist. She didn't know how to feel about TK and Sora, but she wasn't about to tell anyone. (That's not my place, when they're ready to fess up to what they've done they will)

She was prepared to once again spend an entire day in bed. She buried her head under her covers when her mother began calling her. "Kari you've got a visitor"

(Who is it this time?) Kari wandered out of her room still in her tank top and pajama pants. Sitting on the floor right outside her door was Davis wearing a Japan soccer jersey and jeans.

"Hey Kari, it's about time you came out of your room, your mom says you've been in there all day again"

"Hey Davis, I don't feel well I was at the dentist this morning"

"Your mom said you'd try to give me some excuse like that, but it won't work she's kicking you out for the day. So we've got until dinner to hang out, you really need some sun."

(Mom would do something like that) "Alright fine let me change first"

"Why I think you look great the way you are" He stuck his tongue out in a teasing fashion which made Kari smile

"Oh be quiet Davis I'll be right out" She changed her clothes putting on a pair of long pants and a green v-neck. For the first time in a long time put her hair into a ponytail, Devlin had always told her it made her look like a child but ever since her hair had been long enough she had liked it this way.

When she came back out of her room she saw Davis a little slack jawed "What's wrong with you Davis?"

"Nothing you just look really pretty with your hair up like that"

"Thank you Davis that is very nice of you to say, so what did you have in mind for us today?"

"So you've come around have you?"

"I figure if I'm going to be forced to go outside I might as well try and embrace any ideas you have"

They were out the door and walking to Davis' car

"Good in that case I'm taking you ice skating"

"Can you even skate Davis?" Kari asked

"How hard can it be?"

30 minutes later Davis had already fallen four times.

"OW!" Davis howled landing on his rear "This is harder than I thought"

Kari couldn't help but laugh as she skated circles around him

"How are you so good at this Kari?"

"Well I used to come here all the time with TK. He wasn't very good at skating the first time either, but I helped him learn."

"Well can you teach me?" Davis said still sitting on the ice

She held out her hand "Sure Davis come on" She helped him up and firmly took hold of his hand "Now you don't want to try and go too fast. Just take nice easy steps"

"Like I'm walking?"

"No, if you try to walk you'll just fall again"

"Then what do I do?"

"It's hard to explain, just keep holding on and I think you'll get the hang of it"

The two just skated around still holding hands for a while "Hey I think I'm starting to get the hang of it!" Davis said excitedly "I think I can try it by myself now" He let go of Kari's hand and began to speed off.

"Davis don't go too fast!" She shouted after him but it was too late within seconds Davis was once again flat on his butt causing Kari to keel over laughing.

"It's not funny Kari!" Davis cried, obviously in pain but Kari continued laughing. "I'll show you" Davis crawled his way over to Kari who was on her knees laughing. When he finally reached her he began tickling her "This will teach you to laugh at me"

Kari began laughing so hard she could hardly talk anymore "N-N-NO! Davis st-stop it!"

"Not until you've learned your lesson!"

"OK I'm sorry I won't laugh at you falling any more"

"Not good enough Kari" Davis said

"Please Davis I'm begging you"

Davis finally stopped and Kari fell to the ice still laughing. Trying to catch her breath she turned to look at Davis "Thank you for bringing me here it really made my day. In fact its been the most fun I've had in a while"

"Well I'm glad I could help. So do you want to talk about what has been bothering you lately?"

Kari thought long and hard (I think you can trust Davis, he's never give you any reason not to) "Well if you really must know-"

Sora sat at her desk not wanting to go home, she had been having a terrible week and it all started with the talk she and TK had. He told her he couldn't be with her any longer. That they were being unfair to Matt, he had said so many things and now he barely even looked at her. It left her feeling empty inside. (I miss you so much TK, you made me feel alive again. You made me feel loved again. I have to get you back somehow)

Her desk phone began to ring "Hello?"

"_Miss Takenouchi there is a call for you, it's someone who says she won't give her name to a secretary_"

(Oh Mimi) She sighed "Put her through"

"_SORA!_" Mimi shouted from the other end of the receiver "_Sora I haven't seen you in over a week, where have you been?_"

"I've just been really preoccupied with work, and I'm sure you and Izzy have been really busy"

"_Well that is true but that's no excuse, you and I are going out tonight understand?_"

"I don't know Mimi"

"_I won't take no for an answer, I will see you at seven, ciao!_"

(Whatever maybe I need to get out a little) She began dialing Matt's cell phone "Matt Mimi wants me to go out with her tonight so I might not see you until you get back"

"_That's fine babe, should I wait up for you if you stay out late?_"

(Ugh call me Sora for once) "You don't have to."

"_Well I do have work early tomorrow, I'll stay up as long as I can but no promises love ya babe_"

(Ugh whatever) "See you later" Sora hung up the phone trying to hide her frustration. (It's like Matt gets a little less bearable every day.)

Sora looked at her clock (It's almost five I might as well check out now) She began packing up all her supplies and headed straight for her apartment (Maybe I'll catch TK today) TK went to some great lengths to avoid Sora he'd been sleeping at other people apartments or going out late at night with Matt and Tai. She didn't like it, but she knew why he was doing it. He felt guilty about having a relationship with Sora. (What he doesn't know is that the few days we had together were more meaningful than any time Matt and I have ever spent.)

She reached her apartment and unlocked the front door "TK? Are you here?"

TK's head appeared from behind the couch "Yeah I'm here"

She walked to the living room and sat on the back of the couch "How was your day?"

"It was fine I guess" He said nonchalantly. Sora wanted nothing more than to reach out for TK but she knew better (You have to bring him in slowly, if only you can make him understand)

"Well I've got to get ready, I'm going out tonight"

She saw his head lift slightly from the couch "Going out? Where?"

(Got your attention do I? Guess it wouldn't hurt to tease a little) "Oh I don't know Mimi's taking me with her somewhere so who knows where we'll end up"

TK tried to act uninterested but Sora knew she was in his head (I don't like doing this TK but you've forced me) She began picking out the clothes she wanted to wear out then she realized that she herself didn't even know where they were going. (Well better dress in something that's any occasion appropriate right?) She found a black dress that she bought years ago, it wasn't too short but it wasn't a long dress either, she put it on and admired herself in the mirror (I can't believe I never wore this before. At least it still fits) She readied herself for the night and came out of her room. Avoiding making eye contact with TK she caught sight of him out of her peripheral and he was definitely watching her. "Well goodnight" She said as she walked out the door. She knew he was about to say something so she shut the door as quickly as she could (I can play games too TK)

She dialed up Mimi "Hey I'm ready a little early how soon cane you be over here?"

"_I can be there in five minutes or so_"

"Alright see you then" She hung up her phone just as TK came out onto the balcony in front of their apartment

"So" He said "Does Matt know you're going out?"

"Yes he does" Sora said "I told him before leaving for work today"

He leaned up against the wall of their building "You look- you look very pretty tonight Sora"

"Thanks TK" She started to take a few steps towards him hoping for him to respond but he just back away "What's wrong TK? You weren't like this a week ago. What did Kari say to you that made you avoid me?"

"She just told me how wrong it is to have a fling with your brothers girlfriend, and she's right. We both know it"

"A fling? Don't even tell me that. God TK I thought you were different than your brother but you can be just as cold as him sometimes do you know that?" She felt like crying but she wouldn't do it in front of him

"Look Sora that's all it was, and it was a mistake."

"Don't lie to me like that TK! It was no fling! For those few days we were together we had a bond" She was nearly shouting "And it was no mistake"

TK looked at the street behind her "Mimi's here, you should probably go"

Still feeling choked up Sora stomped down the stairs toward her friends car, she yanked the door open and gave it a loud slam as she got in. "Just get me out of here Mimi I need a drink"

"Sora are you ok?" Her friend asked with concern

"I will be, boys can be such jerks sometimes though you know that?"

Mimi rolled her eyes "Understatement of the month, but cheer up you and I are about to have a girls night out and it is going to be a blast"

Sora admired her friends enthusiasm and it put her in a bit of a better mood "Step on it then"

They arrived at a local night club just as it was opening. Since it was only 6:30 the bar was completely empty Mimi scoped out a place to sit and said "the other girls might not show up until later but while it's just the two of us why don't you tell me what's wrong Sora? Is it Matt again?"

"As far as I'm concerned Matt and I are done" Sora said sourly "It's been over for a while"

Mimi sighed "I know you guys haven't had any real spark in years have you? I never understood why you stayed with him. You didn't seem miserable but you never seemed to be really happy either. I saw a glimpse of the old Sora about a week ago and I thought maybe you two had a breakthrough or something but it must have been something else. So what was it?"

Without even thinking Sora simply replied "TK" Seeing the look of shock on her friends face she realized what she had said out loud.

"Sora are you involved with TK?"

Sora nodded her head

"Oh wow, I don't care what time it is I need a drink now" Mimi said walking over to the bar she returned with two bright pink concoctions in martini glasses "Alright Sora spill it, how did this TK thing get started?"

Sora told her the whole story, the dreams, the gym, the fashion show, and the night TK came back from Kari's.

"So the same night you and TK knock boots he decides he wants to call it off? Sora I hate to say it but I think TK was just playing with you. God I hope not because he has always been such an honest and sweet boy but who knows what a year as a college athlete might have turned him into"

The two of them had already had a few drinks by now and Sora was feeling very relaxed "No Mimi I know it wasn't just a one time deal. We connected you know?"

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to tell Matt?"

"I have to don't I?"

Mimi's voice was getting louder with every sip of alcohol "Well duh! You've been living with the guy for like a year right?"

"Enough about me, you've got your own situation going on. Dating Izzy and staying in the same house as your ex? Doesn't it bother you seeing Joe like every day?"

"Don't even get me started, Joe keeps trying to be sweet and apologetic to me whenever he sees me. He complains about Jun and tells me how much he misses me. Well he had his chance and he blew it."

"If I didn't know better I'd say he wants you back Mimi" Sora said

"Well who wouldn't?" They both laughed for a little while but Mimi quickly stopped "But seriously Sora, you've got to figure your life out. You've got to think about what will happen if you break up with Matt and then start seriously dating his little brother. What will everyone else think?"

Sora finished her drink and tossed the empty glass on the table in front of them "If I'm with TK I could care less what anyone thinks. I just want to be with him, he makes me feel- I don't know how to explain it. When TK and I are together I feel like a better person"

"Oh Sora are you in love?"

Sora smiled at the word "I am. I am in love"

"Ugh that's cute and all but he's like three years younger than you, you're really robbing the cradle you know that" Mimi teased

"Shut up! When are the other girls getting here?" Sora said still rolling the word love around in her head (Can you fall in love in just a few days? *_You tell me you're the one in love_*) The more she thought about love the better she felt, she began to feel giggly and her mind began to feel cloudy (Wait Sora you're not in love you're drunk) She giggled at the thought (I think I'm both)

The bar was beginning to fill up and it was becoming more difficult to get drinks but it was still only Mimi and Sora at their table

"Mimi I'm drunk!" Sora shouted "Where is everyone?"

"You can't be drunk! We haven't even started dancing yet! The other girls should be here any time"

"You know I don't even know who's coming Mimi, do I know these people?"

Mimi nodded "A few, some girls from my work and Yolei wanted to come out"

"Well Yolei is going to be late" Sora said stumbling a little as she stood up from the seat she had been sitting on "I'm getting us some more drinks"

After a long battle of yelling over the crowd of people at the bar Sora finally managed to get her drinks as she returned she saw Yolei and three other girls "YOLEI!" Sora shouted

"Oh boy" She heard Yolei mutter "You're drunk too Sora?"

Sora put the drinks on the table and put her hands on her hips "Hey you don't roll your eyes at me, I haven't seen you in forever and you just say I'm drunk? Can't I just be happy to see you?"

"I guess so but a sober girl wouldn't walk across this nasty floor barefoot"

Sora stared down at her feet and realized she was indeed barefoot "Well where did my shoes go?"

Mimi laughed from her chair as she held up a pair of heels "I stole them! Right off your feet!"

The night continued in this fashion Sora along with the other girls besides Yolei continued to pound drinks until the room began to spin.

The club was pushing full capacity now and the music was blaring Sora had to yell just so the person next to her could hear her "Yolei I think I drank too much"

The bespectacled girl just gave her a look that told Sora she was very aware that she drank too much "We'll wait for Mimi to come back and then I'm taking you girls home"

"You can't drive didn't you drink?"

"Sora I'm underage I haven't had a drink all night" Yolei had her arms folded and was looking around the bar

"Are you mad Yolei?"

Yolei looked back at Sora "No I guess not, I just didn't think you girls would have so much to drink, you've all gone so sloppy"

"Hey it's not my fault I'm in love" Sora giggled

"OK you should have been cut off a while ago, come on Sora let's go get some fresh air" Yolei grabbed her arm and hauled Sora outside

"Where are we going? We can't leave it'll be rude to the people"

"What people?" Yolei said noticeably more agitated

"I don't remember, let's go outside"

Still clinging to Yolei's arm Sora stumbled and bumped her way outside where the two saw Mimi on her cell phone looking very downtrodden.

"Izzy stop yelling at me, I'm coming home soon" She didn't realize she had the speaker phone on and the girls could hear both ends of the conversation

"_I'm not yelling Mimi, I just think you should have been a little more responsible tonight. Don't go driving and make sure you guy home soon ok?_"

"Are you sure you're not mad?"

"_I'll see you when you get home Mimi_"

Mimi hung up the phone and saw the two girls standing behind her "Yolei I have to go home"

"So I heard, come on I'll tell the others we're leaving you two stay right here"

Sora watched as the younger girl walked back to the bar "She's treating me like I'm five"

"You're acting like you're five" Mimi said

Yolei returned quickly "OK come on my van is just across the street.

The ride seemed a lot shorter than usual as Sora suddenly found herself outside her apartment "Thank you for taking me home Yolei"

She waved goodbye to the two girls and stumbled upstairs, when she got to her door she found the lock was impossible to open, she could hardly fit the key into the hole. "OK I drank too much" She said as she wiped her forehead it seemed warmer outside than usual. She continued to poke at the door with her key until she heard the lock open from the other side. Before her stood TK "Are you ok?" He asked

"I am now" She stumbled into the hallway "I'm home" She plopped herself on the couch in the living room

"Sora are you drunk?"

"No I'm just in love silly" She pulled herself up she expected to see TK smile but instead he just looked angry "What's wrong?"

"Don't say things like that Sora"

"Like what? Don't say I'm in love? Why not?"

"Because you're not in love"

She picked herself up off the couch "How would you know?" She stumbled as she got to her feet

"Sora you need to sit down you're really drunk"

"No" She said as she sat back down on the couch "I've got something to say and you're going to listen, I may be drunk but I also know that I'm in love. I love you TK. I do" She got up once again and walked over to him grabbing his hand "You make me feel like a different person TK, a better person"

TK took her hand "I can't love you back Sora, it wouldn't be fair to Matt"

That made Sora angry "Stop being so self-righteous! Screw Matt! Do you want to know what being in a relationship with Matt is like? It's lonely. He never calls me by my name any more, it's always 'babe' or 'doll' or something like that, I mean he hasn't even sat down and spent time with me in what seems like forever, it's never just me and him. He's always with Tai, or Joe and Izzy, or he's at work, or I'm at work, and when he gets home he just goes right to sleep. And when we do see each other he never asks me how my day was, or how work is going, he's never been to my office no matter how many times I've visited him at his job. He's become so distant TK, I thought that maybe things would change when we moved in together but it's only become worse. He makes me feel like I'm drowning and I can't drown with him anymore."

TK wrapped his arms around Sora as she started to cry, she felt warmth in his embrace and she wrapped herself around him desperately hoping she could be in his arms forever.

Mimi found herself in Izzy's kitchen with a cup of coffee in front of her and Izzy sitting across the table "Did you have a good time?" He asked politely

She nodded not looking at him only the brown liquid in her cup "I went a little wild though"

"I should say so, I'm just glad you got home safe, I don't know what would have happened if Yolei hadn't been there"

"I would have managed" Mimi said confidently

"How? You certainly wouldn't have driven home, that would be very irresponsible"

"I'm not helpless Izzy I would have thought of something" She said defensively

"I never said you were helpless, like I stated previously I'm just glad Yolei was there, it put my mind at ease knowing someone wasn't intoxicated" He looked at his watch "I have work in the morning so I'm going to head to bed now, I'll see you when you decide to come up"

Mimi nodded and took a sip of her coffee. She heard the front door open and looked to see who it was. Joe was walking with Jun on his arm "Hey Mimi!" She eagerly walked over to the table "Oh Mimi you don't look so good, are you feeling well?"

"Yeah I'm ok just drank a little too much, that is all"

"Well make sure to drink plenty of water and try and take a vitamin or something, trust me it works" Cheerily she walked back to Joe "I'm going up now"

"OK I'll follow you in a second"

Mimi watched as Jun walked out of sight "She's actually a really sweet girl"

"Yeah she's alright" Joe replied

"Oh did I say that out loud?" Mimi said surprised

"Yeah you did, you must have drank quite a lot" Joe said sitting next to her

"You have no idea" She took another long sip of coffee "I don't think Izzy was too happy about it, he says he's not mad but I feel he is disappointed"

Joe adjusted his glasses "He's just not used to being with a girl who is as outgoing as you that's all. He'll learn to get used to it"

"Thanks Joe that makes me feel a bit better" Mimi sat back in her chair and saw Joe looking intently at her "What?"

"Nothing" A smile began to cross his face "You look really good you know that?"

"Oh whatever I'm a wreck" She drained the rest of her drink "I'm probably sweaty too, it is so gross"

"Not at all you look wonderful Mimi" Joe began to edge his chair closer

"Joe what are you doing?"

"Nothing at all, just trying to get a little closer that's all"

"Well don't Joe it's creeping me out" She stood up "I'm going upstairs"

Joe stood as well "Mimi can't we just sit and talk for a second?"

"No Joe I really need my sleep" She started heading for the stairs but Joe stopped her.

"Don't you miss what we used to have Mimi? I know I do" He had a firm grip on her hand

"Well maybe sometimes, but it doesn't matter I really like Izzy, he's good to me Joe"

Joe pulled her close. Everything inside Mimi told her to get out of the kitchen but something else was curious (Maybe Izzy and I just aren't meant to be) Joe began to lean in like he wanted to kiss her and at first Mimi moved forward. But something inside her wouldn't let her (No he's just going to hurt you again get away!)

She obeyed, she shoved Joe as hard as she could and took off running out of the house. Stunned Joe just watched her leave "That isn't good"

_Is TK ready to accept Sora again? Will Mimi be ok? Will Kari reveal TK's secret to Davis? Find out next time._


	10. Chapter 10: All Kinds of Time

**Behind Closed Doors:**

**Chapter 10: All Kinds of Time**

_**I do not own digimon nor do I own any of the characters in this story**_

_Disclaimer: So yet again the last chapter was long, and it again may have been a bit fluffy but I promise there were reasons for what seems like fluff this chapter should be shorter unless I get a brainstorm before class so as usual here is a time setting recap: This story takes place around 8 years after second season ends, so the ages are: Tai, Sora, Matt are 22. Izzy and Mimi are 21. Joe is 23. Kari, TK, Ken, and Davis are 19. Yolei is 20 and Cody is 17_

_So my last chapter was very long I know, but I want to thank all the positive feedback I received from my favorite readers over the last few chapters: Koumiloccness and Helen ess (thank you so much for your e-mail), you guys are the best! I just want everyone to know the story is going a little slower than planned because it is midterms week at the University and they are killing me haha. As soon as this week is over I will be back full steam with the fic. Enjoy the newest chapter_

Matt sat at his brand new desk in the store room for the first time. (Finally after all the hard work I think I'm finally getting somewhere in my life) He looked at the stack of papers that sat in front of him, hundreds of pages of order forms and equipment checks that all waited for his approval. Though he knew he should be getting started with work he couldn't help but let his mind wander. He had been feeling frustrated with himself lately, it had been a week since his promotion and since then he had not been able to spend time with his little brother or his girlfriend. But today was going to be different he was going to get his work out of the way early and he was going to head home and spend time with his family, he already had it planned out, he would breeze through his order forms then get his assistant manager to take care of the equipment check then he would take Sora and TK out for lunch and they would make plans to spend the rest of the day together.

His day began going as planned but it suddenly took a turn for the worse when a customer's son pulled a guitar costing well over a grand right off the display wall and sent it crashing to the floor, after Matt tried to sort out that mess he returned to his routine. But as he was checking the stores order forms he realized that the store was missing an entire shipment of amp tubes, so he called up the delivery company and spent more than an hour arguing with the distribution manager until the manager found the paperwork that said they had not yet delivered the tubes after all.

Matt slammed his hands on his desk (Great I just wasted more than a whole hour running in verbal circles) He looked at the clock and it was past 2 PM (At this rate I'm never going to get home) He looked over the stack of papers that sat on his desk (I can just take them home and finish them later this evening) Smiling at his own brilliance he placed the forms in a folder and gathered up his belongings.

"Toshi I am going to need you to do the equipment check ok?" He asked his assistant manager

The older man nodded and headed into the back room to do as he was told.

"This is great!" Matt exclaimed out loud "Finally some quality time with my family"

He got in his SUV and drove home (TK and Sora have probably already had lunch but that doesn't mean we can't do something else together)

As he unlocked his apartment door Matt saw TK sitting on the living room couch "Hey bro!" Matt happily greeted his younger brother "Where's Sora?"

TK just shook his head "She's still in the bedroom, pretty hung over"

"Still? It's almost four in the afternoon, how much could she have had to drink?" Matt went into the room to check on her, she was sleeping at the moment probably though not very well. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her arm and kissed her on the forehead. He saw a smile crawl across her face, without opening her eyes she said "Thanks for that it makes me feel better knowing you're watching out for me"

"Of course" Matt whispered "I love you"

Not wanting to disturb her any longer Matt got off the bed and walked back into the living room (after all this time we're still so close. I never thought we would make it, but just look at us going strong, just makes me feel worse for ignoring her all week)

Rolling up his sleeves and undoing his tie Matt grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat by his brother "So what do you say you and I do something while Sora is out of commission?"

TK winced a little "I'm sorry Matt I was planning to meet Cody, Ken and Yolei I haven't seen much of them at all this break." Matt's smile faded a bit even though he tried to hide his disappointment he knew TK had caught on "But I can cancel what did you have in mind?"

Matt took a sip of his beer "No TK it's fine, you should go see your friends. I really didn't have anything planned anyways. But can you try and be back around eight or so? Sora should be up by then and we can all eat together it will be nice"

TK picked himself off the couch "I think I can do that for you Matt, you sure you don't want me to stick around?"

"Nah I'm just gonna start getting things ready to cook soon anyways, and maybe it would be best for Sora if we're not out here making a lot of noise"

TK nodded "Alright well watch after her carefully ok?"

(It's like he's asking me to do him a favor, that's odd) Matt brushed the thought off and just patted his brother on the back "Don't worry she's in good hands" He watched as his brother walked out of the door, then he lit a cigarette and a candle to cover the smell of his smoke. Exhaling a thick cloud he turned on the television making sure the volume was low. He watched the television for an hour or so alone, slowly sipping his beer and taking drags on his cigarette when he heard the bedroom door open. A very haggard looking Sora came out of the room in a pair of long black pants and a long sleeve t-shirt.

"Hey sleepy" Matt said playfully "You feeling any better?"

Sora shook her head "My boss wants me to come in to work immediately" Her face grew sour "It was supposed to be my day off today but there is some 'emergency' which probably just means his model is giving him attitude, or he can't find the designs I gave him yesterday." She began scoping out the apartment "Where's TK?"

"He went to visit Cody, Yolei, and Ken. But he said he'd be back in time for dinner, which by the way should be done around eight. You'll be back by then right?"

"I guess, I never really know with my boss. But I'll call if I can't make it." She began sniffing the air "Matt are you smoking again? You know how bad it is for your health and it makes the apartment stink"

"Sorry Babe" Matt said feeling guilty, but also confused (She normally blows up at me when she catches me smoking, did something change?) "You should get to work though, you don't want to keep your boss waiting"

Sora shook her head a bit absent-mindedly "I'll see you for dinner" She said sounding distant

Matt began to get up from the couch to kiss her goodbye but she was already out the door, so he simply set himself down again and watched the television for another hour. Deciding it was best to begin cooking he got all the ingredients he would need from the various cabinets and refrigerator and began getting the dishes ready.

Cooking definitely cheered Matt up as he envisioned his family, Sora, TK, and him all together at the table enjoying some real time together for the first time in a long time. His cell phone pulled him out of his day dream and he looked to see that Tai was calling him.

"Hey Tai what's up?"

"_Hey Matt I was thinking we could go out to a bar tonight and hang out a little, maybe discuss my role as your best man, just enjoy ourselves you know?_"

Matt laughed at Tai's enthusiasm for Matt's pending engagement, so far Tai was the only person besides Sora's parents who were aware of the engagement ring Matt had bought just a week ago. "I would really like to Tai but I promised Sora and TK I would spend time with them tonight, it's odd I haven't seen much of either of them for the last whole week, really since TK has been down here. I feel bad thinking I might be paying too much attention to my job you know?"

"_Hey nothing wrong with being focused on work, if you change your mind the offer stands, I've got nothing planned_"

"I'll see what I can do, I'm cooking right now so I'm going to have to let you go ok?"

"_No problem dude, I'll talk to you later_"

Matt finished cooking and peered at the clock on the wall. It was nearly eight already and still no sign of TK or Sora. Matt began setting the dining room table knowing neither of them would keep him waiting long. At about fifteen minutes past eight his cell phone began to ring. He picked it up (It's Sora, thank God, she must be letting me know she's on her way)

"Hey babe" He said cheerfully into the receiver

"_Matt we've got a real problem, I'm not going to be able to make it to dinner_"

Matt's chest felt heavy "What? Sora why not?"

"_Mimi is gone, she's not at Izzy's, she's not at Yolei's, she's not at work, she's not anywhere. Izzy brought her back to his place last night but she never even made it to bed._"

"She's been missing since last night? Well if it's that serious Sora don't worry about dinner, just make sure you guys find her ok?"

"_I'm sorry Matt, I'll see you when I get home_"

He hung up the phone and checked the clock again, TK still wasn't home and he was beginning to worry (TK would have told me if he was going to be late)

His phone rang again this time it was TK"_Hey bro Mimi's gone missing!_"

"I heard Sora just called me, she's going out to find her. It looks like it's just going to be you and me tonight"

"_Matt I'm not going to be able to make it either, I'm going with Yolei to search for Mimi_"

Matt didn't say anything he just listened as his younger brother continued talking "_Anyways the reason I called is because we've all agreed at least one person should stay at one of the houses or apartments in case Mimi shows up she won't be locked out_"

"Right well you can count on me" Matt said lighting up another cigarette "I won't be going anywhere"

"_That's good Matt, thanks for understanding. We'll eat together another time_"

Matt didn't reply, he just hung up his phone and buried his face in his hands. (I can't believe what's happening, this whole week it seems like I'm drifting from my family.) He got up and grabbed another beer and cleared up the dishes. He really didn't feel like eating any more. (I must have become distant or something without realizing it. I'm such a jerk *_Snap out of it, your friend is missing, you and your family are fine_*) The thought prickled the back of Matt's mind he looked at the beer in his hand (What am I thinking? I can't be getting drunk at a time like this. How selfish of me, feeling sorry for myself when Mimi might be in trouble. Now think Matt you can't leave in case she shows up but there has to be something you can do)

He paced back and forth for a few moments trying to come up with a plan (I've got it!) He grabbed a phone book and began flipping the pages until he got to the one he was looking for (I found it! Hopefully my hunch was right) He began typing the number into his phone…

_A little shorter than usual but this chapter was supposed to focus only on Matt, hopefully Mimi can be found soon_


	11. Chapter 11: Lost and Found

**Behind Closed Doors:**

**Chapter 11: Lost and Found**

_**I do not own digimon nor do I own any of the characters in this story**_

_Disclaimer: So yet again the last chapter was long, and it again may have been a bit fluffy but I promise there were reasons for what seems like fluff this chapter should be shorter unless I get a brainstorm before class so as usual here is a time setting recap: This story takes place around 8 years after second season ends, so the ages are: Tai, Sora, Matt are 22. Izzy and Mimi are 21. Joe is 23. Kari, TK, Ken, and Davis are 19. Yolei is 20 and Cody is 17_

_Sorry the last chapter was so short, but this one should be the standard length hopefully I get it out to you all soon enough, I'm writing it in between studying for midterms, and they are killing me haha ENJOY!_

Davis, Sora, and Kari were all riding around in the Kamiya's extra car on a hunt for Mimi. Kari was driving with Sora in the passenger seat and Davis sitting in the middle in the back. Every once in a while Davis would lean forward and propose another suggestion to where Mimi might be and it was beginning to wear on Sora (I know he's trying to be helpful, but it's getting on my nerves) She looked back to see Davis with his hands behind his head staring out the sun roof with a look of pain across his face (Is he hurt or is he thinking? I wonder if there's a difference)

Davis leaned forward so his face was poking through past the passenger seat "So how many hospitals did Izzy call?"

"If she were in the hospital we would have found out by now" Kari said patiently "Yolei's family is part of her contact information, or at least that is what Yolei said"

"Maybe she got a hotel room?"

"I don't know why she would, she can't really afford to spend one night in a hotel, although we still don't even know why she left in the first place" Sora said with her head in her hand.

"What about the pound?" Davis asked

"She's not a dog Davis" Sora snapped "If you can stop talking for a second maybe I can think of where she would have gone"

Sora saw Kari shoot her a disapproving look, she turned around and saw Davis sulking in the back "I'm sorry" She said with a sigh "I know you're trying to be helpful, but my best friend is out there somewhere and I don't know where she could be"

Davis got the pained look on his face again "Well Jun said she looked fine when she and Joe came into the house, I wonder what could happened to make her drive off"

"She didn't drive we got a ride home" Sora said (wait!) Sora's head snapped up "Kari take us to Barry's club"

"What for?" Kari asked

"I think we might be able to find something there"

Kari made a quick u-turn and began heading in the direction of the club that Mimi and Sora had visited the night before. When they arrived Sora went shooting out of the car to go search the nearby parking garage.

Sora ran to the stairs and went flight after flight looking for the black sedan that Mimi was driving the night before, when she reached the floor they had parked on the night before the car was gone and Sora immediately cheered up (That means she came back here to get her car, which means she's not probably at least safe) She reached for her cell phone and dialed Izzy's phone

"Izzy!" She shouted when she heard the receiver pick up "Izzy Mimi's car is gone"

"_Really? Do you think she took it?"_

"I think so, but where would she have taken it?"

"_I don't know, but now we can deduce that she at least made it back to her car safely somehow. The only negative is that now the area of our search radius just got a lot bigger I just hope she's ok _"

"We'll find her Izzy, don't you worry"

Sora hung up the phone and stared at the night sky (where are you Mimi?) A breeze blew past Sora and she felt the warmth of the air and her thoughts drifted away from Mimi and towards TK (he loves me!) She smiled as she recalled the moment when he came in to check on her earlier that afternoon she recalled how gently he kissed her forehead and how good it felt just to know he was watching out for her. (Once this is all over I'm going to figure how we're going to make us work) She was so deep in thought she barely heard Davis shouting her name, when she finally did hear she quickly came back to reality

"SORA!" He shouted again standing only a few feet behind her

"What is it Davis?"

"Did you find what you were looking for? Kari's got the car running still"

Sora had completely forgotten she had been driven, "I'm sorry Davis let's go back"

Mimi was sitting in the extra room of her Uncle's apartment. She had been so upset with herself for almost kissing Joe that she had escaped to the only family she still had in Japan. Every other hour or so her uncle would walk in and check on her, something she was actually very grateful for. He was one of the sweetest men she had ever known, she heard his footsteps again and sure enough he peered in through the doorway, he was a bit large and balding slightly with an enormous mustache that was a black as his hair used to be. "Mimi there's a phone call for you, a young man is on the line and he sounds very concerned"

(How did anyone find out I was here? Is it Izzy? Or even worse maybe it's Joe) She tentatively extended her hand to grab the phone from her uncle "Hello?"

"_MIMI! It's Matt_"

"Matt? How did you ever find me?"

"_I ran into your uncle's car a couple weeks ago, I recognized Tachikawa and asked if you guys were related. Anyways that's not the point the point everyone is really worried about you, they've got car loads of people driving up and down the city to find you_"

"Really? I didn't think it would be such a big deal to everyone"

"_Well think about it, you go running out of Izzy's house in the middle of the night after drinking for hours on end, people get concerned, there are stories like that that have ended in tragedy_"

"I suppose you're right, I should probably call Izzy and let him know where I am and that I am ok"

"_Make sure you call Sora too, she's worried_"

"I'll do that, thank you Matt" She hung up the phone feeling even worse than before (Great now you've got everyone else upset as well. How are you going to explain this to Izzy?)

Mimi began dialing Sora first, she bit her lip at the sound of the dial tone and even flinched at the sound of the receiver "_MIMI!_"

"Hi Sora"

"_Mimi where have you been? We've been worried sick about you, all of us_"

"I know Sora, I'm with my uncle Hirohito I just had to find somewhere I could be alone for a while and collect my thoughts"

"_Why Mimi? Did something happen?_"

"I almost kissed Joe"

"_Do you want to talk about it?_"

"Something just came over me Sora, I was still a bit drunk we were talking and then next thing I knew we were inches away from making out and I just ran"

"_Well Mimi what does that mean? Are you still attracted to Joe?_"

"I think I am but there is no way I can act on any of those old feelings. I can't do that to Izzy, or Jun and I especially can't do that to myself, not again." She felt tears stinging her eyes as she thought about how worried everyone else must have been. "I have to call Izzy and let him know I'm ok"

"_OK I'll let you go, I'm glad you're safe Mimi_"

"Sora…we are going to have to have a talk about you and TK again soon, we need to figure out how we're going to let this out to everyone"

Sora hesitated "_We'll see Mimi_"

"Sora I want you to promise me you will sit down and think this TK thing out with me"

Again Sora hesitated "_Look I promise we'll talk ok?_"

"Thank you Sora that makes me feel a lot better" just before the phone hung up Mimi heard voices in the background and wondered if Sora was with someone else (even if she is there is no way they heard me right?) She shook herself still feeling a few tears in her eyes (Alright you have to call him, he's worried sick about you, he won't get mad, just explain the situation to him)

The phone had barely rung when a frantic voice came bursting through the other end "_Mimi!_ _Thank goodness. Are you ok? Where are you?_"

"Calm down Izzy" Mimi said expecting the excited response from her boyfriend "I'm fine, I'm just…..well I think you and I should talk in person, I'm at my uncle's house right now should I go and meet you somewhere?"

"_I would prefer to come to you, but if it is too intrusive I can meet you wherever you like_"

Mimi smiled at how professional his attitude had become after his previous emotional outburst. "It's fine Izzy, why don't you come on over here, where are you coming from? I can guide you here"

Sora had known having Mimi on speaker phone was usually a bad idea but this time it had proven to be worse than usual. She was aware that TK and Kari had discussed the relationship Sora and TK had, and that Kari would keep it a secret just for TK despite her conscious telling her otherwise. But now Davis knew and there was no way he would be able to keep a secret. She saw the shocked look on his face as his jaw hung agape.

"Wow" He said and at first it seemed it was all he was going to be able to vocalize. But soon he began speaking again "That is so weird. Kari was just telling me about another pair of friends she had who were fooling around, and now we find out you've been screwing around with TK? Talk about your coincidences"

The two girls said nothing they just watched Davis as the wheels slowly turned in his head. It took a little longer than Sora expected but the realization finally came to him and he nearly shot out of the car roof at his discovery "Sora and TK were the two friends you were talking about! That means you and TK hooked up! In a dressing room! That's practically public! I'll have to remember to give TK a high-five for that later….."

"Davis!" Kari shouted from the front seat "Don't encourage either of them, what they're doing is wrong"

Sora fumed at Kari's words "Why? What is so wrong about my relationship with TK?"

Kari was beginning to get mad now Sora could tell "First you're in an on-going relationship, second you're cheating on your boyfriend with his younger brother, and third he happens to be my ex….." Sora watched as Kari's hand reached for her neck and saw a look of pain come over her as she realized nothing was there

"Well are you gonna finish?" Sora asked. Despite her friend's sad expression she was still pretty upset at Kari's judgmental attitude.

When Kari didn't say anything Sora and Davis both began thinking the same thing (Is she not over TK?) Sora looked away trying not to think about TK and Kari, "Look Kari, I'm going to figure this TK situation out. I really care about him, you understand right?"

Kari still refused to say a word she just slowly nodded her head

"And I'm almost positive he feels the same way so just let us figure out how to handle our own lives, everything is going to work itself out. TK and I will be able to figure it out somehow"


	12. Chapter 12: If You Could Read My Mind

**Behind Closed Doors:**

**Chapter 12: If You Could Read My Mind**

_**I do not own digimon nor do I own any of the characters in this story**_

_Disclaimer: So yeah the last chapter was basically just to get everyone into the story and I realize it may have been a bit long I'll try to work on the length in the future, and I promise to have more content in each chapter from now on, so as I said before: Basically this story takes place around 8 years after second season ends, so the ages are: Tai, Sora, Matt are 22. Izzy and Mimi are 21. Joe is 23. Kari, TK, Ken, and Davis are 19. Yolei is 20 and Cody is 17_

_Can I tell all you that honestly I don't know how I felt about my last chapter? I feel like this story has really become a downer and I hope to change that. Thank you to all of those who continue to support and read the story, I really appreciate it!_

Izzy and Mimi were sitting on the edge of the guestroom bed, Mimi was preparing herself for the consequences of what she was about to tell Izzy, after he had spent all day trying to locate her now she had to go and break him some pretty difficult news.

"So I bet you want to know why I ran off last night, and why I was hiding all day" she felt Izzy take a hold of her hand

"Only if you really feel like you need to tell me" She looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity that lay behind them

She forced herself to keep looking in his eyes "I almost kissed Joe, I mean I came really close Izzy. Something just came over me for a second and I fought as hard as I could. I just didn't know what to do so I just ran. But believe me when I say that I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that I make up for it" She braced herself for whatever she thought she had coming but all she heard was Izzy chuckling. When she opened her eyes she looked at Izzy who had a slight but soft smile and bright eyes.

"Mimi were you afraid I was going to be upset?"

She didn't quite know what to say, the fact that he was laughing was still throwing her off.

"Mimi you didn't do anything wrong. You said you 'almost' kissed him, if you resisted the urge on my behalf that just means that you and I are right for each other, you took into consideration my feelings and were able to overcome a romantic desire. I think that's special"

"Oh Izzy, you just never know the right thing to say. But at least you try" Mimi began laughing she felt a large weight lifted from her shoulders. Resting her head on Izzy's shoulder she felt much better than she had in a very long time. Her uncle peered his head into the room "Well Mimi are you going to be staying another night?"

Mimi shook her head "I've had a very long day, I think it's about time I went home, but I will make sure to visit sometime very soon Uncle Hirohito"

"Make sure you do, you know how much I love your company Mimi"

Mimi and Izzy walked out to her car together "I'm really sorry for all the trouble I caused you today"

"It was worth knowing that you were safe"

"Oh Izzy" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him "That was the exact right thing to say"

"You think I might be getting the hang to this 'romance' thing?" He asked

She shook her head "No way that was just a lucky guess"

The two of the laughed and Izzy put his arms around Mimi's waist. The two of them just held each other for a while. "You know" Mimi finally said "It is really late, I don't know if we should be driving, why don't we just spend the night with my uncle, I bet he'll make us breakfast in the morning"

"That sounds like a plan" Izzy took Mimi's hand and followed her back to her uncle's apartment where they were given a surprisingly warm welcome even though they had barely been gone twenty minutes. As Mimi watched her uncle bear hug her boyfriend she began thinking that maybe she was finally with someone she belonged with.

Tai felt himself getting groggy as he and Matt dropped their shots of whiskey into large glasses full of beer and chugged them as fast as they could.

After giving a large belch and wiping his mouth on his sleeve Tai turned to Matt "So you're a lot quieter than usual dude, are you sure everything is ok?"

Matt just stared into his empty glass his eyes slipping in and out of focus.

Tai slapped him on the back "Look TK and Sora would have been there for you, and you know it. It was a desperate situation"

Matt just nodded his head "Yeah I guess"

Tai began to feel a little frustrated that he couldn't pull his friend out of his funk. "Alright you and I are gonna have some fun tonight, and you're gonna forget all about today" He began waving his arm in the air to signal the bartender for another drink. Matt gave his friend a miserable look "Are we really going to take another car bomb?"

"You bet my friend so get settled in because it's going to be a long night"

Sora walked into the apartment exhausted after a long day, she was glad they had found Mimi but she was very concerned about what Davis learned. She and Kari had made him promise that he would let Sora be the one to break the news of her and TK to everyone else. But when it came to Davis who knew what could happen, he would never say anything on purpose but he certainly could be a bit absent minded at times and could let something slip.

She threw herself down on the couch and closed her eyes (I am not looking forward to telling TK) Opening her eyes she searched around the empty apartment (Where is TK?)

As if on cue TK opened the front door and sat down beside Sora on the couch, he looked a bit worn but his blue eyes still shone brightly. She rested her head on his shoulder "Long day?" She asked

"Too long, I never want to be in a car with Yolei again" TK said putting his head back against the cushions "I swear she has no idea how to handle that van of hers. I don't know how Ken can keep his sanity getting rides from her all over the city. Did you know she doesn't understand what a yield sign is for? She blew right through one as a car was coming from the merge lane, I honestly thought I was going to die"

"Awe" Sora wrapped her arms around TK's neck "I'm glad you're back though" She felt TK fidget a little and looked up to see an uncomfortable look on TK's face "What is it?"

"I still don't know how I feel about you and me" He said

"Well you were certainly sure about us a week ago" She said placing her hands on her hips "Tell you what if you can look me right in the eyes and tell me that you and I are through I'll go along with your decision and you and I will be done with any romantic interaction" She stared down at him hard "Well I'm waiting"

TK hung his head defeated "I can't"

Sora sat back down on the couch and put her arms around him again "You need to act on your feelings TK. You and I have something special and I want to make the most of it"

TK leaned in and kissed Sora and as the two embraced they felt all the troubles of the day wash away. As they broke away Sora knew she had to say something "Davis may have over heard Mimi talking about our relationship"

TK just looked at Sora "And why does Mimi know about us?"

Sora gripped the couch so hard he knuckles turned white "When we went out the other night I had been drinking a lot and it slipped, it just slipped TK I'm sorry"

TK just tossed his head back again "So now Davis, Kari, Mimi, Ken and Yolei know"

Now it was Sora's turn to give TK a look of disbelief "Wait TK when did Ken and Yolei find out?"

TK grimaced "Yolei was trying to set me up on a date with someone and I told her I was already seeing someone and when she asked who, I just kind of said your name. It just came out"

Sora covered her face with her hands (I just want to scream, how many more people are going to find out about this?) "TK we can't keep letting people catch on before we come clean, what are we gonna do?"

He got up off the couch and put his hands on her shoulders "Look these are our friends, we can trust them to let us make the right decision."

Sora closed her eyes and tried to relax. She took hold of one of TK's hands "I suppose you're right" She felt his other hand move away from his shoulders and down to her hip. She looked up at TK to see him looking down at her with a mischievous grin "I don't know what you're planning but do not even-" before she finish TK began to tickle her and she shouted out in laughter "Stop it right now!"

"You're going to have to make me" He said laughing along

She began trying to push away but he had a firm grip on her hand "No TK stop! I can't breathe!"

She continued to struggle but couldn't escape. Finally she threw herself at the couch dragging TK along with her and the two of them continued to laugh and attempted to catch their breath. Finally Sora looked TK directly in his eyes "I love you"

TK didn't do anything at first. He just stared back at her. Sora held her breath waiting for any reaction at all. Seconds ticked by like hours when finally TK bent down and kissed Sora and she kissed him back with as much passion as she could. She only felt him, his heart beat, his chest rise, she couldn't hear or see anything else, and that was all she needed.

Davis was feeling very helpless, Kari was upset because of Sora and TK and their romantic entanglement and there was the gut feeling he had that she was still in love with TK. Now that the Devlin jerk was out of the picture Kari would try to turn back to the last romantic connection she had (I'm probably not even on her mind). He had tried very hard to cheer her up but nothing he was doing was working. They just sat quietly in her room of her parents apartment Kari on her bed and Davis at her desk chair, the tension was killing him and he wanted to do something, he had expected Kari to ask him to leave hours ago but she still hadn't, and he wasn't sure if it was because she didn't want to be alone or if she had simply forgotten he was there. "Whatcha thinking about?"

She obviously had forgotten he was there because when he spoke Kari just about leapt from the room at the sound of Davis' voice "I don't know, a lot of things"

Davis was sick of getting off-hand answers "Well if there's something bothering you why don't you tell me about it? Maybe I can help"

Kari began to cry "There's just so much going on in my life right now that I don't understand. First there was the guy I thought would make everything easier but he just turned out to be an asshole and for a long time I thought it was my fault. Then right as TK stepped back into my life and he made everything seem clear to me for a few beautiful moments and took away just as fast when he told me about Sora. And now I feel sick to my stomach at the thought that I might never find someone who cares about me like TK did. I had something wonderful with him and now it's gone"

Davis just hung his head as he did he saw a bright flicker across the room on the floor. He walked over and found the locket of Kari and TK, dusting it off he walked back to Kari and on his knees put his hand on her arm. "Everything is going to be ok Kari" He held up the locket and offered to put it on her "Kari you are a smart, passionate, kind person and you know as well as I do that most guys would be very lucky to be with you. Whatever anyone has said or done to you in the past doesn't matter"

Kari wiped a tear from her eye "Thank you Davis" She hugged him tightly "You're a great friend, I'm glad I have you around"

(Right a friend) Davis hugged her back and took in the moment for as long as he could.

_This chapter I liked and I hope you liked it too. I should be able to write more frequently again because midterms are over so look for another update soon!_


	13. Chapter 13: Taking Chances

**Behind Closed Doors:**

**Chapter 13: Taking Chances**

_**I do not own digimon nor do I own any of the characters in this story**_

_Disclaimer: So yeah the last chapter was basically just to get everyone into the story and I realize it may have been a bit long I'll try to work on the length in the future, and I promise to have more content in each chapter from now on, so as I said before: Basically this story takes place around 8 years after second season ends, so the ages are: Tai, Sora, Matt are 22. Izzy and Mimi are 21. Joe is 23. Kari, TK, Ken, and Davis are 19. Yolei is 20 and Cody is 17_

_I have no idea what is taking me so long to update, I haven't been too busy, I guess my brain just needed a break to come up with some new ideas. ENJOY!_

TK found himself in a room surrounded by some of his closest friends all giving him and Sora very disapproving looks, the longer their friends bared down on them the harder Sora would squeeze TK's hand and it was beginning to hurt. They were sitting in Izzy's kitchen Sora and TK sat at the table with Izzy and Mimi sitting across from them and the others standing behind Mimi.

No words had been spoken yet but the looks from Kari, Mimi, Izzy, Ken, Yolei and Davis were all enough to make TK and Sora both very nervous. Mimi had revealed to Izzy, TK and Sora's relationship and he felt it was his duty as Matt's friend to be there with the rest of the group who had decided they needed to sit down and talk with the two new lovers. And he was the first to speak up.

"So I think I would first like to know just how long this romantic entanglement has been going on"

TK wasn't really sure, he looked to Sora to see if she knew "About two weeks I guess" She said.

"And do you have any intention at all of informing Matt about what has transpired?" He asked accusingly

"Of course we do!" Sora banged her unoccupied hand on the table "We at least owe Matt an explanation"

"Then why haven't you done it yet?" Izzy asked

TK didn't know how to answer that question and he was pretty sure Sora didn't have any idea either.

Izzy's forehead wrinkled as he stared down the two "Well then I think it needs to be as soon as possible. You guys can't keep lying to Matt like this."

"We're not lying to anyone!" Sora shouted back

Izzy kept his calm but his voice was harsh "You may not think so, but I guarantee you're lying to Matt, you're even lying to yourself."

TK felt Sora squeeze his hand again and he wanted to get Izzy to back off but Ken spoke up first.

"I think what they're saying Izzy, is that they haven't intended to lead anyone astray, something is just preventing them from finding an opportune moment to inform Matt of their relationship"

Izzy looked from Ken back to Sora and TK "Would you say this is accurate?" 

TK nodded "I do, neither of us meant to take a relationship this far without informing Matt first" 

Izzy sat back in his chair clearly ready to continue what had become an interrogation when Mimi put a hand on his shoulder as if she was trying to tell him it was time to stop. TK saw Izzy look back and Mimi and sighed "Well I guess I can't force you guys to do anything, I just have to leave it up to the both of you to make the right decision" He looked behind him at the others in the room and now Kari spoke up "I hope you guys get how concerned all of us are about this situation, I mean you guys could have a huge impact on our group"

TK didn't want to say anything because he knew Kari only meant well, he looked at Sora who appeared to actually feel quite upset. He leaned in and whispered so only she could hear what he said "Everything is going to be ok, we're going to make this right by everyone"

That seemed to bring a spark of light to Sora's eyes "Thank you" She said resting her head on his arm. TK then looked at the rest of the room

"Look guys we know we've gone about this relationship the wrong way, and we plan to make it right, however we can"

Ken, Yolei and Mimi all smiled, Davis gave TK an encouraging nod but Kari still had a very concerned and almost sad visage. Izzy just looked like he was working at his computer, as if he were trying to solve a math problem. If it hadn't been such a serious situation TK probably would have laughed. Still holding Sora's hand he began to get out of his seat "Well now that we've got that out of the way I think Sora and I should be going home, Yolei would you mind giving us a ride?"

Yolei shook her head "Not at all, Ken are you coming?"

"I was thinking I'd stick around and hang out with Davis and Kari for a little while, I've hardly gotten to see either one of them since I've been home. Is that alright with you Davis?"

Davis gave Ken a thumbs up "Of course I want to hang out with you too"

Sora had still refused to let go of TK's hand as they walked out the door and headed to Yolei's van "Thank you for calming me down in there" She said quietly

"I'll do anything you need me to" He said confidently

"So if I needed someone to you know disappear you would do it right?"

TK jumped back a bit "What!"

She began laughing "What am I thinking of course you would"

"This is all hypothetical right?" TK asked nervously which made Sora burst out laughing

"I guess you'll never know" She quickly ran into Yolei's car making TK chase after her

Davis watched as TK ran into Yolei's van and waved as they drove away. He then turned to Ken and Kari who were climbing into Kari's mom's car "So guys what are we going to do today?"

"Well we've got a lot of time on our hands, how about a movie?" Kari suggested

Ken nodded in agreement "That sounds like a great idea"

Davis smiled politely "Should be a lot of fun" (Is it bad that I don't really want to hang out with Ken? I was really hoping Kari and I could just hang out alone together today. But I don't want Ken to think I don't want to hang out with him. Man this is confusing. I guess we already made a decision, time to just go along)

On the way to the movie theater Davis spoke very little while Kari and Ken were very chatty (I need to figure out how I can get Kari alone long enough to show her what a great guy I am) He was concentrating very hard when a soft voice broke his train of thought

"What are you thinking about Davis?" Kari asked him

"Uh-Uh Nothing" Davis said nervously

"Nothing new there" Kari laughed

"Awe come on Kari give him a break" Ken said from the back seat

Kari nodded and turned back to Davis "I'm sorry you know I didn't mean it right?"

As they pulled into the movie theater Davis still hadn't figured out a way to get Kari alone. (There's got to be something I can do, something spontaneous and romantic. *_That's not like you Davis, she won't like you if you don't act like yourself_* I'm right! I've just got to be myself)

Davis leapt from the car and hurried inside the theater

"What on Earth has gotten into him?" Kari asked. Ken simply shrugged

After the bought their tickets and entered the lobby they saw Davis standing with arms full of food and drinks "I got the snacks!" He shouted happily

"So you did" Ken said eyeing the mountain of junk food "But you really didn't have to" He grabbed a bag of popcorn from Davis' hands and walked into the theater.

Davis shifted his arms so the pile was facing Davis "See anything you like?"

She giggled softly as she grabbed a box from Davis' hands "How generous, thank you"

He smiled proudly (Brownie points oh yeah!) "Anytime Kari"

They walked into the theater and found a couple seats next to Ken, they sat down just as the movie started, Davis hadn't even paid attention to what movie they had decided to see but as the opening rolled he could tell it was going to be a chick-flick (why would Ken voluntarily come see this movie?) Suddenly Ken's phone began to ring and he answered it. Much to the dismay of the people around them, Ken tried to whisper into the phone but Davis caught some of it "Yeah we're about 4 rows back"

Davis looked down near the entrance and saw Yolei walking in the door (I guess Yolei didn't want to go home) Davis watched as she walked up to where Ken and the others sat, grabbed a plastic container of Nacho's from Davis' junk pile and took the hand of Ken as they walked further up the theater. Ken looked back and gave Davis a small wave and a smile, then winked. Davis looked back to Kari and then Ken again and saw his friend simply give him a small nod (Thanks Ken) Davis leaned back in his seat and tried to watch the movie.

The movie dragged on for a very long time and Davis just could not pay attention, he often spent most of his time watching Kari out of the corner of his eye, seeing how she was reacting. After what felt like hours Davis saw Kari tearing up, unsure how to react he reached out to touch her hand, she didn't seem to react to it at all, Davis wondered if he should remove it but when he began to move she gripped his hand.

Surprised Davis let her take his hand and sat back in his chair not long after the movie ended and Kari let go of his hand again and they exited the theater. As Ken and Yolei caught up Kari turned to Davis.

"Wasn't that moment between Akane and Gorou beautiful Davis?"

Davis looked back at her confused (Oh man I barely paid any attention to the movie) "Oh yeah that was really….something?

Kari apparently didn't notice his unsure tone "It really was" She turned around to look at the couple walking behind them "So Yolei what made you decide to come to the movies with us? And why didn't you sit next to us?"

Yolei folded her arms, "I wanted to see this movie, but why we moved I don't know, you'll have to ask Ken about that."

The foursome walked around for an hour or so talking and laughing when Yolei looked at the sun setting over the city "It's getting late, I think I should be taking Ken home now"

Kari just nodded "Well Davis it looks like I'm taking you back to your house then"

Before they left Davis made sure to pull Ken aside "Dude thank you for that alone time with Kari but how did you know?"

His best friend just smiled at him "Of course Davis, and I'm just going to say that this is my little secret"

"Well whatever is going on I want to say thanks"

Ken and Yolei walked off in the direction of Yolei's van. Ken held his girlfriends hand "Well it looks like you were right after all"

"About Davis anyways" She said proudly "Now we just need Kari to see what Davis has to offer her"

"You don't feel like puppet master playing matchmaker with our friends?"

"Nope" She smiled widely and got in the driver's seat of her car

Meanwhile in the other car Davis was listening to Kari about how much she liked the movie. "It had just the perfect ending didn't it?"

"Yeah it was really something else"

"I'm surprised you liked it so much Davis, by the way I want to thank you for holding my hand, I almost balled my eyes out in that kissing scene and if you hadn't taken my hand I just may have cried in front of everyone"

Davis felt a little warm inside "It was nothing"

"You keep saying that" She laughed warmly, they spent most of the ride back to Davis' talking about other things, Ken and Yolei and how weird it was they wouldn't sit with them even though Davis was aware of the reason, then they talked about their siblings for a little while. Soon enough they were sitting outside of Davis' door

"Well" Kari said "I guess this is where you get off"

"Right I guess so, I had a lot of fun today" Davis said solemnly as he stepped out of the car "Bye Kari"

"Bye Davis" Kari began to drive off when Davis jumped in front of the car startled Kari slammed on the brakes and rolled down the window "D-D-Davis what are you doing?"

"Kari will you go out with me?" Davis shouted

Kari wasn't really sure what to say she was still so shocked from Davis jumping in front of the car, she simply nodded still unable to really speak "uh sure"

Tai and Matt found themselves sitting in a bar once again Matt wasn't drinking nearly as heavily this time, but Tai was. His job found him exhausted very often and unable to sleep at the same time. The only thing that was able to change that was a couple drinks every now and then.

Tai downed another beer and turned to Matt "So are you going to propose to Sora or what?"

Matt wiped the condensation off his glass "I guess"

"You guess? You love this girl right? So man up and do it already"

"I'd have to do something that she would think was romantic and I can't think of anything that is a big enough gesture" Matt sipped his beer slowly when suddenly he realized how he was going to propose

"Tai I've got it, I'm going to have everyone over for a party at our apartment and I'm going to get on one knee if front of everyone"

Tai raised his glass to his friend "That sounds like a plan" They made a toast and downed their drinks Matt felt better than he had in a long time.

_Apparently Davis is the only person who realizes that ** means they are speaking to themselves go figure_


	14. Chapter 14: Nothing Left Unsaid

**Behind Closed Doors:**

**Chapter 14: Nothing Left Unsaid**

_**I do not own digimon nor do I own any of the characters in this story**_

_Disclaimer: So yeah the last chapter was basically just to get everyone into the story and I realize it may have been a bit long I'll try to work on the length in the future, and I promise to have more content in each chapter from now on, so as I said before: Basically this story takes place around 8 years after second season ends, so the ages are: Tai, Sora, Matt are 22. Izzy and Mimi are 21. Joe is 23. Kari, TK, Ken, and Davis are 19. Yolei is 20 and Cody is 17_

_Just wanted to shout a quick Thank you to all of you who are reading this story, but I have to call out a few in particular: First off are Koumiloccness and Helen ess of course. You guys are awesome, thank you for keeping the reviews coming you have no idea how much I appreciate it, I know I've said it again but I'm going to keep saying it. Also a big thank you to EGohan, LordPata and ElvenAngel .NEEYA. TheGreat (hopefully I did that right =/) _

Sora woke up early in the morning in complete bliss she was silently watching the beautiful blonde boy that was laying beside her in her bed, it had been a perfect evening for the two of them. They had spent most of the afternoon watching bad movies and discussing their possible future and then Matt called to let TK know he wouldn't be home that night and all caution was thrown to the wind as they took each other entirely for the second time in their short romance.

Sora sighed calmly recalling the event and watched as TK began stirring beside her, when his eyes finally began to focus she greeted him with a kiss "Good morning" she said almost shyly

"Good morning" He said through a large yawn which made Sora wrinkle her nose. "What's wrong?" He asked

"Morning breath" she said simply

TK covered his mouth clearly embarrassed "I'm so sorry" He began to get out of bed but Sora took hold of his hand

"I like it" She said laughing while pulling him back on the bed and embraced him once more.

They began to fool around again when a loud knock came on the front door. Sora gasped and wrapped the bed sheets around her while TK put on a pair of pants and walked to the door "Who is it?" He called through the closed door

"It's Davis" The voice of their friend called from the other side.

"What do you want Davis?" TK asked

"I want to talk to you, it's a pretty big deal, at least I think it is"

Sora saw TK hang his head and open the door, she quickly ran to the bedroom door and shut it. She then began to get herself dressed as she heard muffled voices coming from the living room.

"So what is it that you want to talk to me about Davis?" TK folded his arms at his friend a little agitated that he and Sora had been interrupted this early in the morning.

"Well I feel like I should come clean to you now" Davis with shame in his voice "I'm taking Kari out" He winced as he said it and looked up at TK "I really like her TK, I think I might have a chance at a real relationship with her, I just wanted to run it by you y'know? Make sure you were ok with it"

TK unfolded his arms again "Wow Davis, I had no idea you felt that way about her….well felt that way still" He put a hand on Davis' shoulder "I promise you I'm ok with it, you've always been a good friend to her and I know you'll treat her well. Plus…." TK looked back to the bedroom where Sora was listening on the otherside of the door "I've moved on. I'm with someone I think I have a future with"

Sora smiled to herself as she heard TK's speech from the other side of the door 

"So you're really ok with me going on a date with Kari" Davis asked sheepishly

TK just gave him a big grin "Look Davis its fine."

"Well what do I do? I want our first date to be a good one"

TK put his arm around Davis "Kari isn't into big showy gestures, she likes to keep it simple and that is what you're going to have to do"

Davis nodded attentively

"So no fancy dinners, no clubs, nothing like that. She likes walks in the park, she likes sushi, and she adores lilies, those are her favorite things."

Davis gave his friend an enormous hug "Thank you TK, you're a great friend you know that?"

TK brushed it off "Yeah ok, now get out of here already" He pushed Davis out the door half joking

Davis confidently marched from Sora's apartment and headed to the bus station. TK watched from the living room window and made sure Davis got on the bus and wasn't coming back. Once the bus was out of sight he hurried back into the bedroom and saw Sora sitting on the edge "Now where were we?" He asked with a sly grin

Matt wearily sat at his desk. Once again he wishing he were home instead of at his job, he wanted to be able to spend time with Sora and TK but every time he had the chance he was called up by Tai or they were off doing something. He was glad TK had Sora around so he could stay occupied. He stared at the computer that sat in front of him wondering what on Earth he was supposed to be doing, he didn't have any reports to type up, no orders to make, in fact the only work he had to do was open the store that morning. He should probably stick around in case there was a serious problem with one of the customers but he couldn't bring himself to care enough.

He packed up his bag and headed out into the parking lot. He pulled out his cell phone and began dialing Sora's number, he knew TK wouldn't be awake before noon today.

He waited patiently for the receiver to pick up but it never happened. Confused he began dialing TK's number it rang twice before he heard a very panicked sounding TK answer the phone "Matt why are you calling? Shouldn't you be at work?"

Matt laughed "I should be but there's nothing for me to do. I'm taking a manager's break and coming to spend some time with my little bro"

"Oh well that sounds..er…great. Where are you now?" 

"Don't worry I just left so you have plenty of time to get ready. I guess Sora went into work because she isn't answering her phone"

"Oh really? I haven't seen her all morning"

"Yeah I figured, you probably just woke up didn't you?" Matt laughed

"Oh yeah you caught me big bro, I guess I'll see you when you get here"

He hung up the phone finally feeling satisfied that he was going to be able to be a good big brother for once on TK's summer break.

Little did he know that back home a tussle was going on as Sora and TK tried to get themselves ready for Matt's arrival. "Sora where are my pants?" TK was moving anything he could to try and find his jeans that had been tossed aside as soon as Davis had left.

"I don't know TK" She shouted from the bathroom where she was getting herself ready "I don't believe I forgot about work this morning. I can't believe I'm saying this but if it weren't for Matt I probably would have forgotten to go"

"Success!" TK shouted as he pulled his jeans off the ceiling fan that hung above the bed.

"Why would you put your pants up there?" Sora asked chuckling a little

"I dunno I must have thrown them off in a fit of joy" TK said sarcastically

Sora put the finishing touches on her hair and put her glasses on "Well I've got to go to work, don't let your brother drag you all over town, I want to see you again sometime today"

"I won't" He said innocently as she kissed him on the cheek

TK watched Sora leave the apartment and finished getting ready, anticipating Matt's arrival at any moment. He began to contemplate his romantic situation, he began thinking how he was supposed to break the situation to not only his brother, the rest of his friends, but his parents and inevitably Sora's parents, she would want him with her when she told them the news about her new younger boyfriend. He breathed a sigh and looked at the clock; Matt would be arriving home anytime now. He ran his hands through his hair wishing there was someone he could get some advice from about his situation.

He sat patiently until he finally heard the latch turn in the door and turned to see his brother walk into the room. With the short hair, the bags under his eyes, and the button down with rolled up sleeves TK almost thought he was looking at his Dad, which reminded him he hadn't been to see his father the entire time he had been in town.

Before Matt could say anything TK stood up "Let's go see if Dad can get away from work for the day"

Matt smiled and pulled out a cigarette "That sounds like a good idea to me little bro, I'll go call him now" Matt stepped out onto the balcony and lit his cigarette. TK stood silently by the open door and watched as his brother imitated his father perfectly, the cigarette, the clothes, he wondered if Matt would begin to gain the same gruff demeanor as his father.

"Yeah I swear it was TK's idea" Hearing his voice out loud brought TK out of his own thoughts. "Alright Dad that sounds great, we'll meet you there in half an hour ok? Right love you to Dad"

TK smiled at the thought of seeing his father again. He had only seen him a couple of times since leaving for college, including a few games his dad had shown up to. It was a pleasant surprise to have his father supporting him in the stands like that.

"Alright bro, we're meeting Dad in a few, you haven't eaten anything yet right?"

TK shook his head, "No I haven't been out of bed that long"

"Oh that's right" Matt said as he took a long drag on his cigarette "I'm sorry I haven't been around much buddy"

TK looked at his brother with a confused look "What do you mean?"

Matt exhaled a cloud of wispy smoke "I've really been ignoring you, y'know?" I don't feel like I've been a good big brother"

Matt's words got TK choked up a bit "What are you talking about? You have a job you have to worry about, I've got all summer to see you. Things are just really crazy right now Matt and you can't blame yourself for not being around, it's not like I've made a lot of effort to be a great brother either"

The two stood in silence for a second, then suddenly Matt began laughing "Well I guess I have nothing to apologize for" He tossed his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out. "Let's get going kiddo we don't want to keep Dad waiting."

As they drove down the city to meet their father, TK couldn't help but wonder what kind of relationship he and Matt would have once he broke the news of him and Sora to everyone. (I can't imagine it being too good)

They soon arrived at their destination. A small restaurant on the far side of town, close to Hiroaki's workplace, as they stepped out of Matt's SUV they saw their father standing outside the restaurant. TK looked from his father to his brother and chuckled to himself (Their appearance and mannerisms are so much alike it's ridiculous) Hiroaki stood shoulders against the wall of the establishment sleeves rolled up and tie askew with cigarette hanging from his lips, as the boys approached he tossed the tobacco aside and greeted his sons with a handshake. "Afternoon Gentlemen" He said jokingly

TK smiled at his Dad's greeting (Ever since Dad got this new position he's been a lot more laid back, and a lot less stressed out)

The three sat down for their meal and Hiroaki ordered all three of them beers. The waiter took one look at TK and said "Is this boy 18?"

"The legal drinking age is 21" Hiroaki replied

"Oh" The waiter stated simply then turned around to grab the table their drinks

TK looked bewildered "How did you get him to forget to check my ID?"

"I didn't do it intentionally, it just happened to work that way"

TK just nodded, (There was definitely more going on than he's gonna tell me)

Matt began to get out of his chair

"Where are you going?" Hiroaki grunted

"I'm just gonna go outside and make a call to work, I'll be right back" Matt stated simply

"Bah" Hiroaki spat after Matt was out of an earshot "He's going out there to light up a cancer stick"

"Dad you smoke" TK said pointedly

"That's different, I've never lead a healthy lifestyle, and I'm not young like Matt is, he's wasting his life away"

TK looked down at his feet not wanting to argue with his father on one of the few times he might get to see him during his time home.

"So" Hiroaki said bringing TK's attention "What's on your mind?"

TK shrugged "Sorry I wasn't really thinking anything"

Hiroaki sighed "Don't lie to me son, I know better than that"

TK gulped "I was thinking you were being a little hypocritical, saying Matt shouldn't smoke cigarettes when he's seen you do it his whole life"

Hiroaki sighed again "That's not what I was talking about, there is something very serious going on with your life right now and you need to get it off your chest. Now tell me what you need before Matt returns"

(He couldn't mean…..)

"Sora and I are having a relationship"

He looked up to see his father had not changed his façade. Most others had gasped or given TK disapproving looks or acted judgmental. But his father, the father of his brother just sat there, arms crossed and eyes soft but focused and without any sign of judgment. After a few seconds his father simply said "Well…..go on, tell me more."

_Thanks for being patient everyone, I have been a little busy lately with school and my personal life. I know I keep saying this lately but hopefully the next chapter comes out sooner._


	15. Chapter 15: New Beginnings

**Behind Closed Doors:**

**Chapter 15: New Beginnings**

_**I do not own digimon nor do I own any of the characters in this story**_

_Disclaimer: So yeah the last chapter was basically just to get everyone into the story and I realize it may have been a bit long I'll try to work on the length in the future, and I promise to have more content in each chapter from now on, so as I said before: Basically this story takes place around 8 years after second season ends, so the ages are: Tai, Sora, Matt are 22. Izzy and Mimi are 21. Joe is 23. Kari, TK, Ken, and Davis are 19. Yolei is 20 and Cody is 17_

Kari checked her outfit one last time in the mirror before deciding that she didn't like it. She wasn't sure why she was freaking so much about looking nice for Davis. (Sure I agreed to go out with him, but I don't even know if I like him that much.) She put away the green dress she had been wearing a second ago and pulled out something much simpler a pair of long black pants and a button down white blouse. (There we go) She smiled and gave herself a wink as she observed herself in the mirror. She began thinking about her date again (am I moving a little too fast? Should I be taking more time in between Devlin and Davis? I mean it has only been two weeks. Not to mention….)

Her hand seemed to travel up to her neck all on its own as she wrapped her fingers around the locket that hung just over her chest. (TK…..do you ever think about me anymore?) She closed her eyes for a second to try to center and calm herself, she tried hard to get TK out of her mind. She was interrupted when a knock came on her door.

She whined as she walked towards her bedroom entrance and opened the door seeing Tai standing before her, unshaven and hair a mess with his gray work jacket wide open. Despite his haggard appearance he was wearing a warm smile. "Look at you" He said simply sounding a little distant "You look really pretty Kari"

Kari felt a great appreciation for her brother's kind comment "Thank you Tai, you look…awful" She giggled as she finished her sentence

Tai looked himself up and down "Yeah I don't look to hot do I? Believe it or not I just left the office"

Kari frowned "Tai this job is really wearing you down, you need to take a break for yourself"

Tai straightened out his jacket and ran his hand through his hair "Look don't worry about me, I can handle it." He was silent for a couple of seconds but looked like he still had something to say so Kari stood patiently until he spoke again.

"So are you ready for your big date with…..Davis?" Tai snickered

Kari smacked Tai lightly on his arm "Don't make that face, Davis is very nice you know that"

"Yeah but do you even like him? Or is something else going on here?"

Kari bit her lip "I like him, but….."

"But what?"

Kari sighed "I don't know if I like him the same way he likes me. Davis has this romantic vision of us I think and I don't know if I feel that way about him at all"

"Well you won't know unless you give him a chance right?" Tai turned to leave the room but stopped "Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?"

"Yes I'm sure" She lied

"Alright if you say so. I'm going out to the bars with Matt, Joe and Izzy, guys night out kind of thing. If you and Davis find yourself in over your heads with something don't hesitate to call me" Tai said sternly

"Tai I'm more than capable of handling myself"

Tai just nodded "I know kid" he said sullenly "Well I shouldn't be bugging you anymore, I expect Davis will be by sometime soon"

Kari just turned and checked herself in the mirror (I still am not sure why I'm doing this, but maybe Tai is right, I should give him a chance)

-

Sora and TK walked downtown hand in hand; oddly even though neither had confronted Matt about their relationship they felt more like an exclusive couple and were more comfortable expressing themselves in public.

Sora squeezed TK's hand playfully as they walked along "So it's our first date night, what should we do?"

TK looked around trying to find something they could do together that they would both enjoy "You know, I have absolutely no idea"

Sora giggled "You don't feel like you have to impress me do you?"

"Not at all, I figure I've already got you wrapped around my finger"

Sora punched him in the arm "Watch it blondie or else"

TK snickered "Or else what?"

Sora pinched his arm "Or else you'll get more of those" 

"Pinching? Really Sora? That is so immature" TK said thrusting his nose in the air, Sora got a good grip and pinched him again

"Ouch hey!" TK exclaimed rubbing his arm. He reached out to pinch her back but she danced out of the way/.

She stuck her tongue out "You're just too slow"

"Maybe you just need to grow up, we're adults Sora and we're in public. Have a little restraint"

Sora pouted as she walked back to TK's side "You're no fun"

TK pinched her arm in response "Haha! Gotcha!"

Sora punched TK lightly on the arm "Very funny, what would people think seeing my boyfriend pinching me in public"

TK stopped walking "Your what?"

Sora turned thinking about what she had just said. "I said you're my-"

And there it was, one of them had finally admitted out loud that they were a couple and it had real meaning. "Come here" TK said

She willingly took his hand and enjoyed his warm touch as he brought her into his arms.

TK felt how soft her hair was on his chin, how warm her breath was on his arm, he could feel her heart beat and it was timed with his. He knew he would give anything to have her forever, he was in love.

He took her face in his hands and bent down for a kiss, as they broke he whispered the words he felt "I love you"

Sora's eyes welled with tears and she buried her face once more in his chest "I love you too" She said while trying to catch her breath. She held back the tears as best as she could but a few managed to escape.

"Are you ok?" TK asked

She just grabbed his shirt in both hands and pulled him down to kiss him once more "I couldn't be better"

TK smiled "Good" He paused for a second "I know what we can do, come on let's get going"

Sora followed him as he began walking towards the downtown area "Alright TK I'm coming but where are you taking me?"

"We're going to go visit someone, it'll be fine" He said with a bright smile

Matt felt his head spin as he downed yet another shot of sake with Tai

Tai sloshed his drinks around in the air shouting at the top of his lungs "My budd- *hic* buddy….is gonna be the best….something…Husband! You're, you is, you have! You have is what I wanted to say. You have ever seen." He took his drink and tossed it back

"Who are you talking to?" Matt asked placing his head on the bar top which seemed to be the only thing in the room not spinning any more

"I'm talking to….the world or something"

Matt picked his head up as Tai started gagging "Dude come here" He lifted Tai onto his shoulder and despite the terrible headache he got from standing and trying to stare down the swirling colors of the room managed to slink his way to the bathroom and toss his best friend before a toilet.

"You really need to stop drinking so heavily so often" Matt said as he lit a cigarette to try and calm his nerves and relieve his headache "You're going to develop a problem"

the only response he got was the sound of tai yakking into the porcelain bowl.

A waitress popped her head into the bathroom to see Matt sitting on the filthy public restroom floor rubbing Tai's back as his friend involuntarily began gasping for air.

"Is everything ok in here?" She asked folding her arms in a disapproving manner "Is he going to be ok?"

Matt looked to his friend then back to the tiny blonde girl that "Look he's having a rough couple weeks, if it'll make you feel better I'll even offer to clean up whatever doesn't make it in the toilet. Just let us be for a little while ok?"

The girls stare softened a little "No it's fine, it isn't like you're the first guys to come in here and get a little hazy, and you at least maintain yourselves, some guys come in here and think that just because they're paying me tips they can slobber all over me"

Tai gurgled something in the stall that Matt couldn't quite make out

"What did he say?" The waitress asked him

"I have no idea" Matt said taking the cigarette out of his mouth "Tai do you have to tell me something?"

Tai lifted his head and tried to focus both his eyes on the girl "I would totally be hitting on you right now, don't you dare say I wouldn't slobber on you" His head immediately dropped, it fell so fast Matt had to catch the back of his collar so Tai's head wouldn't go dunking in the bowl. Then he and the waitress began to laugh

"Well I guess it's just you that can keep a mellow head" She said

Matt chuckled "Yeah I guess so" He paused and let go of Tai "Do you think you could get him a glass of water or something miss?"

"Oh of course, I'll be right back" She turned to leave but poked her head back in for a second "By the way my name is Haruki"

"Thanks Haruki" Matt called as she turned again; she gave him a small wave to let him know she caught his words. She returned shortly with a glass of water as promised and sat down next to Matt.

"Mind if I bum a cigarette off you?" She asked

"Not at all" He pulled the pack out of his pocket and passed her his lighter "You don't have to stay with us if you don't want to, I can take care of him just fine"

"But who's gonna take care of you?" She asked as she finished lighting her stick.

"What do you mean?" Matt said pulling out another cigarette himself

"Well trust me babe, you're not looking too hot yourself, you may not be as trashed as your pal here but you do not look like a bundle of fresh cut daisies"

Matt howled with laughter "Fresh cut daisies? Where did you get that analogy?"

"Hey!" Haruki exclaimed poking his side "People say that"

"Where? Who?" Matt smiled

"I dunno, I guess some people, somewhere"

Matt chuckled some more "You're alright you know that?"

"Is that a compliment?"

Matt wasn't sure he just knew this girl sitting next to him had really sparked his interest for whatever reason. "So Haruki, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?"

Sora sat silently at the dinner table in Hiroaki's apartment. She was feeling a bit uncomfortable even though she knew she shouldn't. TK had explained to her that he and his father had an intimate conversation about the relationship that had blossomed between TK and Sora and strangely Hiroaki seemed very supportive of it.

The three of them were eating a pizza Hiroaki had ordered after Sora and TK had arrived at his door, there was a TV on in the background and Sora felt that this eating situation was hardly family friendly. "So Mr. Ishada, why did you move out of your other apartment?"

TK's father wiped his mouth "Sora you've basically been family for almost a decade please call me Hiroaki. As for your question, well I didn't have Matt to take care of any longer, it's closer to work, it's cheaper, and I feel a little more comfortable here"

TK was shoveling pizza down his throat and Sora just stared at the spectacle. After a few more large bites he turned to see Sora watching him "What?" he asked as a string of cheese held from the tip of his mouth

Sora burst out laughing and wiped the cheese from TK's face "You are a monster, how can you eat that so fast?"

Hiroaki watched as the two talked back and forth and though he didn't let it show on his face too much he was smiling. Finally he felt that the young lady who had been like a daughter was with someone who listened and took into account her opinion. He would have never said it out loud but he had always thought Matt and Sora had been a disappointing couple. Before him however was something very special whether the two of them realized it yet or not.

_Kind of a short chapter I know, but I feel like it was a solid chapter. Have a good weekend everyone. It's homecoming here at University so I may not be updating for a while, I will have a bust weekend._


	16. Chapter 16: Undone

**Behind Closed Doors:**

**Chapter 16: Undone**

_**I do not own digimon nor do I own any of the characters in this story**_

_Disclaimer: Basically this story takes place around 8 years after second season ends, so the ages are: Tai, Sora, Matt are 22. Izzy and Mimi are 21. Joe is 23. Kari, TK, Ken, and Davis are 19. Yolei is 20 and Cody is 17_

_I am actually not sure why I am working on this chapter; I have three papers to write and an exam to study for haha. But I need some time to myself in between and I guess writing is all that I've got right now, sorry it has been so long I want to update more often and I keep telling myself it will be different next week but that hasn't happened yet. So anyways I hope you are all still enjoying the story._

Kari watched as the lights out the window passed by, as she watched the beams reflect in all direction from the rain that was dripping down the windowsill she turned to the lilies that sat in her hand. All in all the night had been very pleasant which surprised Kari, Davis was not only very gentlemanly but also quieter and managed to pick up a pair of chopsticks without sticking them in his mouth and doing a walrus impression. He had been very not Davis.

But as she turned to the boy sitting in the driver's seat of the car he borrowed from his sister she still had some thoughts (I'm still not sure if I even like him. I gave him a chance but maybe Davis and I will only be friends)

While she was thinking she barely noticed they had arrived at her parent's home. She finally snapped to attention and began looking for the door handle when suddenly Davis shot out of his seat and walked around opening the door for her with an umbrella in hand. She giggled a little at his eagerness to impress her and how sweet the offer was.

"Thank you very much Davis" She said as she took his hand and stood beneath the umbrella with him. He walked her all the way back to her door and they stood in silence for a second (He looks so shy, not like the usually confident Davis I've known for so long maybe I should give him a break, just this once)

She gripped the flowers in her hand and prepared herself "Thank you Davis this was actually a very delightful evening" She placed a kiss on his cheek and turned to let herself in. "Goodnight Kari" she heard as she turned the lock.

She spun around one last time "Good night Davis"

She began to enter the door when she heard a groan coming from inside. She was startled but figured nothing was in her home that was going to harm her. She looked at Davis who had obviously heard the noise as well. "What was that?" He asked

Kari shrugged and pushed the door again and felt a little resistance she shoved some more and felt something give, there was finally enough room for her to poke her head in and see what was blocking the door. There she saw Tai sprawled out across the floor shirt off and head in a rank puddle.

"Davis I need your help Tai is passed out"

Davis rushed over and pushed the door some more allowing Kari to squeeze her way into the entrance. She knelt down beside her brother and shook his shoulder "Tai can you hear me?"

Tai just groaned again not moving an inch.

Kari shook him harder "Tai I need you to get up, you're covered in your own sick."

Still just a groan nothing more, Kari switched on the light and saw just how sick her brother was. His face was pale and he was sweating heavily, she also saw a large bruise on his right arm possibly from a large fall he had taken that night.

"Davis I need your help call and ambulance I think my brother is in trouble." She shouted

She tried to shift her brother off the ground and into a more comfortable position while Davis made the emergency call. With all the commotion she had forgotten her parents where even in the same house until they appeared in the hallway. "Oh my God!" Kari's mother screamed as she sprinted down the narrow hall to kneel beside her son.

"What happened here Kari?" Her father asked with concern deep in his throat.

"I don't know I was coming home for the night when I found Tai passed out here by the door."

"We need to call the emergency services" Her father said as he began searching for the nearest phone

"I already asked Davis to call an ambulance" Kari said not taking her eyes away from her brother.

Davis informed them the emergency service would be there in ten minutes but to Kari it seemed like hours. She paced back and forth across the damp pavement on her balcony. She felt emptiness in the pit of her stomach and she had a lump in her throat. She kept trying to tell herself that everything was going to be ok but a small voice in the back of her mind kept telling her otherwise and it was making her sick.

She felt something brush across her shoulder and she nearly jumped, but managed to resist and looked to see Davis standing beside her.

"Kari I know you're worried but Tai is going to be fine, those flowers on the other hand are going to die if you keep strangling them like that"

Kari looked at her hands and realized she hadn't dropped the lilies since she had left Davis' car. She let herself calm down for a second as she handed Davis the flowers. "Could you take these inside for me Davis?"

He gently took them out of her hands "Of course" He walked into her house she heard footsteps rushing up the stairs.

There were three men in uniform and they swiftly made their way in Kari's front door as she pointed directing them to her house. She watched as they managed to move Tai from his heap on the floor and began testing his pulse and held his eyelids open while they flashed a light in his eyes to see if he was responsive.

One of the men who had a large bushy mustache came up to Kari with a warm smile on his face and very kind eyes "You must be Kari, you're friend mentioned you when he called I am Mr. Tachikawa." Kari said nothing she just tried to keep herself from crying

The kind eyed man continued "Now young lady your brother is going to be fine, I just informed your parents that we are going to have to take him to the hospital he needs to be hydrated properly to avoid some serious illness and we should really check out his elbow, but he will be just fine." He gave Kari another smile and it made her feel a little better, she felt like this man just would not mislead her and would make sure her brother would be ok.

"Thank you" She managed to croak still holding back a few sobs "Thank you so much"

"Of course my dear" He walked back to his companions and they lifted Tai onto a stretcher and took him down the stairs and out of sight.

Kari's parents appeared out of the apartment fully dressed with Davis in tow. "Kari we're going to the hospital to be there when Tai wakes up. Would you like to stay her and rest?"

Kari shook her head furiously "Tai wouldn't just sit at home if I were sick and I won't do it to him."

Kari's mother smiled "That is very sweet of you darling, I feel like we should inform a few of your friends on the situation they would want to know."

Kari nodded and took out her phone and began dialing the numbers of her close friends. As she was going through her phone list one by one she saw Matt's number. (_I wonder where Matt was, I was almost sure he was with Tai tonight_)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Matt was sitting in the back of his SUV with a girl he barely knew but he felt so comfortable with. He watched as she took a drag on the cigarette he had given her and felt himself stare as the smoke escaped her lips making wispy clouds that faded in and out against the street lights.

"So" Haruki said as she ashed her cigarette "Tell me more about this girlfriend of yours. Why wasn't she out with you tonight?"

Matt laid his head back against the back of his back seat. "It was guy's night, a couple of our other friends were out with us but my buddy Joe decided to leave early to be with his girlfriend. My other friend Izzy had work in the morning so we knew he wasn't going to be out late. I should have gone home but Tai needs me pretty bad right now. He won't admit it but he hates his job, I can see it. He liked to party in college but was never one for drinking your days away, that came about a few weeks ago when the work at his job really began piling on. I'm a bit worried that if something doesn't change he is just going to go off the deep end."

"Have you said anything to him?"

Matt closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh "No. I don't know how to."

Haruki tossed the cigarette out the back and placed a hand on Matt's "You really need to say something, if you are this worried about him then you have to make it clear to him. If you keep putting it off you're fears are going to come true."

"I know. I really can't put it off anymore." He reached into the cardboard box that sat between the two and pulled out a beer and cracked it open and took a big sip.

The two of them sat in silence for a time and continued to drink and smoke oblivious to the world around them. Matt felt peaceful for once, he wasn't thinking about work, or worried about his duties as a boyfriend or big brother, he was even feeling a little better about Tai, it just seemed like Haruki had managed to settle him down.

"Thanks for coming out here with me" Haruki said out of the blue "You know you didn't have to keep me company after work"

"I know but you took care of me and my friend back there at the bar, and I could have really used a friend who can just sit back and relax"

"We're friends already? How cool" Haruki said cheerily

Matt took another sip of his beer and prepared to lay back and close his eyes but his phone began ringing. He took it out and looked at the name (Why is Kari calling me)

"Who is it?" Haruki asked

"It's Tai's sister, I should probably answer it"

The blonde girl just nodded her head

He flipped his phone open "Hey Kari what's up?"

Matt only heard four words, but they came at him so hard that he was left winded just as if he had been punched in the stomach.

"_Tai's in the hospital_" 

He didn't even hear anything after that. Matt just felt his head swirl (I waited too long)

"_Matt are you even listening?_" Kari's voice came from the receiver

Matt found his mouth had gone dry and couldn't form the words to respond

"_Look if you can here me Tai is in the hospital but the paramedics say he will be ok. They took him to the hospital off of 12__th__ Avenue._"

Matt placed his free hand on his head (He may be ok but if you had just said something he wouldn't be in the hospital right now)

He shook the thought from his mind "Kari I'm on my way I want to be there when he wakes up"

"_There you are! I was hoping you would say that, Tai will be glad to have you by his side. You're such a good friend to him Matt_"

Matt winced as Kari finished the sentence (I certainly don't feel like a good friend) "I'll see you there ok?"

He hung up the phone and turned to Haruki "I need to go to the hospital, Tai ended up a few steps ahead of me"

The girl's eyes went wide with shock "Is he ok? What is he in there for?"

"They say he is, Kari probably told me but it just didn't stick. All I know is that I feel like it might be my fault"

Haruki patted his hand once more "You can't go blaming yourself, especially if you don't know what he's in there for. She hefted herself out of the back and offered him a hand "Now come on let's get to the hospital you're friend is waiting on you"

Matt tilted his head in a confused manner "You want to come with me?"

"Well sure you're going to be there to support your friend; you're definitely going to need a friend to support you"

Matt felt a little better knowing he would have Haruki with him "Thank you" he said softly "Why are you offering to do this for me?" He continued

She just gave him a shrug "I dunno. I just know I like ya, now come on let's get going" 

Matt did as he was told and worked his way back to the front seat and started his car engine (I'm on my way Tai, I'm going to be there for you now and I hope it will make up for not being there before)

_So there you have it! Tell me what you think._


	17. Chapter 17: A Rock and a Hard Place

**Behind Closed Doors:**

**Chapter 17: A Rock and a Hard Place**

_**I do not own digimon nor do I own any of the characters in this story**_

_Disclaimer: Basically this story takes place around 8 years after second season ends, so the ages are: Tai, Sora, Matt are 22. Izzy and Mimi are 21. Joe is 23. Kari, TK, Ken, and Davis are 19. Yolei is 20 and Cody is 17_

_Thanks for all the reviews everyone, I've got most of my work done for this week so I now have quite a bit of time to take off to write. Enjoy!_

Sora and TK had simultaneously received calls from Kari and Davis about Tai's predicament and had left Hiroaki's apartment borrowing his old sedan.

Sora had said very little since receiving the news of Tai being hospitalized. TK looked over into the passenger seat and saw how upset Sora looked. He placed a arm on her shoulder and gently stroked her back "Are you ok Sora?"

She placed her hand over her forehead and laid back against the headrest "I just can't believe it, I should have known he was having problems, every time I see him he's always so glum. Not to mention he and Matt have been out drinking very frequently…I should have noticed he was having issues, I never thought he would poison himself"

"I don't think it was intentional, I think he just let his drinking get out of control tonight, there was nothing you could have done that would have changed that, whether you had been there or not, whether you had said something to him or not, it is just something that happened Sora." TK continued to stroke her back.

Sora loosened up a little "I hope you're right" She took hold of TK's hand and gripped it tightly

The couple finally reached the hospital and pulled up to find Joe, June, Mimi and Cody all standing outside.

Joe seemed relieved to see both of them "Ah Sora there you are! We were calling your house and trying to offer you a ride, I guess TK just got a hold of you first." Joe patted TK on the back "You're quite a reliable kid aren't you? You get it from me you know" Joe smiled to himself and stroked his resurging stubble that speckled his chain

Mimi and June both gave Joe very disapproving looks "He's been drinking, just ignore what he says"

"How much did he drink?" Sora asked

"Not much" June sighed

"Joe's just a big light weight" Cody interjected which made the others outside chuckle. But the seriousness of the situation soon settled in again

"So has anyone been in to see him yet?" Sora asked

Mimi shook her head "No he took a fall or something and hurt his arm pretty bad, they say he bust something"

"His Bursa Sac" Joe managed to say in the middle of a belch "But they can't operate because his blood alcohol level is so high, and they can't give him pain killers because of all the toxins already in his system, so as of now he's just laying there unconscious on a IV"

Sora trembled a little she felt ill and ready to get sick in front of her friends but she felt TK's arm wrap around her shoulder and it steadied her for a second. As comforting as it was she still found tears falling from her eyes "I can't believe it. This whole situation is just awful"

"Oh Sora come on inside we'll get you something to settle your nerves" Mimi said as she took her best friends hand and lead her away from TK.

TK was about to offer his assistance when Mimi gave him a nod to the left and turning over his shoulder he found his brother and a short blonde girl he had never seen before walking up to the group, Ken and Yolei not far behind.

TK was ready to ask his brother how he was doing but without a word Matt grabbed his shoulder and began leading him inside the building, the blonde following behind.

No words were exchanged until they were all seated in a large white waiting room. The tile and walls made the light from the fluorescent lights almost painful to look at when they first entered the room. He looked from Matt to the tiny girl and back at his brother

"Who is-"

"Haruki" The girl extended her arm out to TK "And you are?"

"TK" firmly shaking her hand "I'm Matt's brother"

"Oh! I didn't even know Matt had a brother, but no big surprise I mean we just met after all. So how is Tai?"

TK gave her a puzzled look "How do you-"

"She was a waitress at the bar Tai and I were at tonight" Matt said his voice cracking slightly "So how is he?"

"Not too good right now the whole situation is a real mess, but he can only get better right?" TK tried to give his brother a reassuring smile

"Right, only better" Matt walked back out of the room and stood before the doors reaching in his pocket for his pack of cigarettes

TK watched in amazement as his brother took the pack and tossed it in the bin sitting just outside the door. When Matt returned he received a hug from his younger brother TK just felt like there was nothing else he could do, no words could simultaneously comfort and congratulate his brother.

The threesome then sat down among those who sat in the waiting room and watched as their friends slowly filed in and sat by them. When Sora entered the room she cautiously sat between Mimi and June. Pretty soon Kari and Davis emerged with the Kamiya's from an upper floor. Then Izzy, Ken and Yolei made their way from the parking lot even a few of Tai's co-workers had shown up. And there they sat a group of almost 20 people waiting for any news on their friend.

Hours ticked by and still no news, Tai's mother silently sobbed encircled by the other women of the group and her husband and child. TK looked on at the scene and hurt for her; he began to get frustrated at the doctors and nurses for acting so coldly to a woman who just wanted to make sure her son was ok.

Without thinking he shot up out of his seat and began marching up the stairs to where Tai's room was supposed to be, halfway up he realized he was being followed by Matt and Sora.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sora asked with a stern look on her face

"I can't stand to see Mrs. Kamiya cry any longer, she's been like a third parent to me and I won't let these doctors ignore her anymore. I'm getting some damn answers"

Matt nodded and continued up the stairs but Sora begged TK to come back to the waiting room "If you start a scene that is just going to upset her more. Don't go getting yourself in trouble for no reason"

"I won't get in trouble I promise, I'm not going to start a commotion or anything, I just want to do something" He turned to head back up again but Sora took a hold of his wrist.

"Sora please let me go"

She shook her head "Please come back downstairs"

TK gritted his teeth and let out a long groan but obliged "I hate feeling useless" He said as they returned to their seats in the waiting room

"It will be ok TK I don't like being in the dark either but these doctors are doing everything they can." She brushed her hand through his hair to try and relax him

"I guess you're right" TK said trying to keep his eyes off of Mrs. Kamiya

TK was now sitting next to Haruki and had hardly noticed until she began to speak to him

"You guys are so cute together, are you guys dating?" She asked pointing to TK and Sora

"Oh yeah" TK said "This is Sora"

Sora shook Haruki's hand after she was introduced "How cute you and Matt are dating girls with the same name"

She sat back in her chair while TK and Sora exchanged nervous looks. Sora was ready to say something when someone put his arm on her shoulder. She looked up to see Matt smiling triumphantly.

"Everyone I have some news" Matt said loudly so everyone nearby him could hear

"Tai has come out of surgery and has been returned to his room and most importantly he is awake"

The room erupted in cheers and laughter and even a few tears "The doctors don't want us to go at the same time but I told them they just weren't going to be able to stop us, so let's all get going"

The group shuffled quickly behind Matt as he lead them through the halls and stairways into a room in one of the upper floors where they found a wide awake Tai plucking at the hose that was running into his arm.

"Tai dear don't play with that" Mrs. Kamiya said as she took a chair next to his bed

"Mom don't treat me like a kid in front of everyone" Tai said tiredly

"Then please don't act like a kid in front of everyone" She replied

The whole room erupted into laughter with Tai and Mrs. Kamiya joining in. Easing everyone's tensions at the same time as more and more people came to interact with Tai one way or another, through hugs or encouraging words or off the collar comments and jokes.

Sora finally walked to her friend's side and threw her arms around him "Don't you ever scare us like that again do you understand?"

Tai hugged her back "No promises"

She let go and slugged him in the arm

"Ow Sora I just had surgery on that arm don't hit me"

"Then don't be stupid" She scowled, she sighed and let her face soften "But I am glad you are ok."

"Thanks Sora, so Matt are you gonna do it or what? Everyone's here"

All eyes turned towards Matt who shyly scratched the back of his head "Thank a lot Tai, I was perfectly capable of getting everyone's attention on my own"

"I know" Tai said plucking at the IV yet again "But I like to be involved"

Matt cleared his throat and placed his hand in his jacket pocket "Tonight we all shared a very traumatic experience, Tai definitely gave us all a big scare. But tonight Tai's actions got me thinking, if you wait too long to take action while you're living in the now you could miss some big opportunities. Whether it's keeping a friend safe, asking for a promotion or preparing to take the next step forward in life, you can never let yourself risk letting a situation get away from you."

He walked up to Sora and took her hand, then without missing a step he dropped to one knee and revealed a large box. Gasps came from all corners of the room, some noticeable more nervous than others. TK felt his stomach do a flip.

Sora couldn't do anything she found herself frozen to the spot as she Matt open the lid to the box and saw the ring that sat inside.

"Sora will you marry me?"

Sora didn't say anything. She felt the eyes of about eight or nine people burrowing into her and just prayed TK would say something, anything at all. But no rescue came as Matt slipped the diamond ring onto her finger and claps and cheers came from across the room.

"Congrats you guys!" Joe clapped enthusiastically while June stood beside him wiping her eyes.

All around him TK could feel people celebrating and preparing to congratulate the newly engaged couple. He wanted them all to vanish. (How could I not have seen this coming?) He managed to lift his eyes from his feet and caught Mimi's eyes. She gave him an urgent look and mouthed the words "Do something"

TK just shook his head and slowly made his way out the door and collapsed against a wall in the hospitals halls.

Sora watched as TK left and made an effort to reach out to him but it was no use she was still rooted to the spot, it was as if she had gone into shock. Finally she managed to cough out "Matt would you mind if I got some air?"

"Go ahead babe, I'll be right here" He smiled and kissed her hand as she left the room.

She saw TK slumped against the wall and reached out to him but he threw her hand away. "TK…"

"I have to leave Sora"

"No TK wait! Come back with me into the room and together we'll explain everything.."

"What are we going to explain to all the people in there? That we were fooling around behind Matt's back? My brother, your fiancé that will look real good won't it."

"He's not my fiancé TK I haven't said yes and I'm not going to, I don't love Matt you know that. I love you TK"

TK just shook his head "You have to marry him Sora, he loves you. You need to be with someone who loves you"

"That's why I want to be with you" She pleaded

"I don't love you Sora" TK said coldly

A lump formed in Sora's throat "What did you say?"

"I don't love you Sora" He repeated

Tears began to sting her eyes "You don't mean that, you're just being angry and you're taking it out on me. Now come on TK we-"

"There is no we Sora, there is only you and your fiancé"

Tears were streaming from her eyes now "Stop doing this to me TK" Her legs began to shake "TK don't say that, you're breaking my heart, TK look at me-" She reached out to take his hand but he threw it off

"Leave me alone Sora" He said as he stared at the floor

She finally couldn't take it any longer, using all the strength she had left she tore down through the halls, hot in the face with tears falling freely behind her.

As she began to run Matt walked out into the hallway only seeing Sora fly down the hall.

"Sora wait!" He cried out "Where is she going?"

TK just shrugged

"Was she crying?" Matt asked concern growing in his voice

"Maybe" TK said simply

Matt began to get frustrated "TK what the hell happened out here?"

He received no reply and his anger grew "Damn it TK did you have something to do with her taking off like that?"

TK picked his head up "What if I did?"

Matt's fist came flying into TK's face catching him right under the eye and making a loud crack. "What did you do?" Matt was screaming now as he grabbed his younger brother by the collar.

TK just pushed him off "Just forget it; I'm out of here alright. I hope you guys have a really good fucking life together"

Matt took a step back stunned. He had never heard his brother curse at him before if ever. "TK I'm sorry just come back and we can talk"

"Forget it, I'm leaving, I'm going back to Tokyo" TK said as he disappeared into the stairwell.

Matt just stood there wishing he had reacted differently "TK….I'm sorry" he said to the empty hall

_Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter should be coming soon!_


	18. Chapter 18: Closing Time

**Behind Closed Doors:**

**Chapter 18: Closing Time**

_**I do not own digimon nor do I own any of the characters in this story**_

_Disclaimer: Basically this story takes place around 8 years after second season ends, so the ages are: Tai, Sora, Matt are 22. Izzy and Mimi are 21. Joe is 23. Kari, TK, Ken, and Davis are 19. Yolei is 20 and Cody is 17_

_I am so sorry for how long this last chapter has taken, finals in college and then graduation and moving on to a job, it's been a big change and it has taken a lot of time to adjust and get myself situated, I can't tell you all how many times I have rewritten this chapter as well. I hope this last one is able to send this story out the way I want it to. And I want to thank Helen ess once again for sticking with me and believing I can finish another chapter you've been my motivator. All of you who have read the story have been great and I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it, but the series is not quite over. Enjoy!_

Matt was so lost. He didn't know which situation to take care of first. His fiancé had just taken off crying through the hallways of the hospital where his best friend had been admitted. Then he attacked his younger brother. His only brother, his closest family; the predicament left his feet rooted to the spot he had stood when his brother shouted he was leaving. It seemed like an hour had already passed by since Matt had began staring down that empty hall. He heard the sound of a door opening behind him and turned to see Kari peering up and down the hallway. "Where are Sora and TK?" she asked

Matt just turned back toward the empty hallway "I don't know" He said desperately hanging his head with his hands raking through his hair. "I just can't believe I snapped like that"

Kari gave him a confused look "Matt what are you talking about?"

Matt sighed shakily as if holding back a sob "I'm going Kari, tell Tai I'm sorry, but I have something I need to take care of"

Kari placed a comforting hand on Matt's shoulder "Is everything ok?"

He suddenly heard a small voice in the back of his head as Kari finished her question (_The only way anything is going to be ok, is if you make it ok. This is not the time to fall into old bad habits, sitting back and letting others worry about your problems. It's your turn to take charge and resolve this _mess) Matt shook his head and adjusted his shirt with his shoulders. He cleared his throat and turned back to Kari "It will be. I'm going to be sure of it. You just make sure Tai starts feeling better" 

Kari smiled softly "He's going to be fine. Now go do what you have to do"

Matt practically ran from the hallway

(_There's something different about him. It's like he just shook all his problems off and decided he had to take charge. What the hell just happened out here?_)

Sora found herself in a place she never expected to be in. A dingy corner bar; surrounded by drunks and sad sacks. She cried slowly and silently as TK's words continued to ring through her head and sting her heart. (_How could he say those things to me?_) She took a long gulp of her vodka rocks and felt another wave of tears surfacing. She tried to choke them back but it was no use and her eyes welled once again as they had ever since she had found herself wandering the block out of the hospital.

Her hazy eyes caught the reflected light of the gold band wrapped around her left ring finger. The sight of the engagement ring only made her hurt deeper, the ring signified either of two unavoidable results. The first, she agrees to marry her old boyfriend, satiating the man she thought she once loved and keeping the drama between families and friends at a minimum but possibly leaving her miserable. Or the second situation where she admits her actions to her friends and family, hurts the man who she had spent years beside and endangers most of her lifelong friendships for her own selfish desire.

As another tear rolled down her cheek she removed the band and placed it on the bar in front of her (_Stupid_) she though (_Stupid and selfish, that's what you are_) She downed the glass and signaled the bartender for another round. As the barman poured the clear liquor over the ice in the glass before her she heard the scratch of the barstool legs against the ground next to her. She tried to avoid looking in case it was someone burly drunkard trying to hit on her.

But instead she heard the voice of a woman "Mind if I sit here?"

She turned and saw a small blonde she recognized from the hospital with her hand on the bar preparing to lift herself into the barstool beside Sora.

Sora shook her head "Not at all"

The two sat in silence for duration until finally the blond spoke up "So you've found yourself in quite a situation haven't you?"

Sora snorted into her drink "That's quite the understatement" She took a long drink from her glass then turned to the girl beside her "You're Haruki right?"

Haruki nodded energetically "I'm glad you remembered" Her face became serious "You shouldn't think about marrying Matt just because you feel guilty about loving someone else you know"

Sora's glass made a loud clank as it struck the counter "What do you know? You just met me, you just met Matt, who are you to go giving me advice about my life?"

"You're right" Haruki said calmly "I don't have the authority to give you advice, and you don't have to take it, but I would like to try and help you anyways"

Sora didn't respond, she just wiped away the tears that still fell from her eyes

"You can't control falling love" Haruki started "When it happens it just happens, sometimes it's a long way down, and other times it's like the ground has just been pulled from under your feet and it slams you in the face"

Sora laughed a little "How poetic"

Haruki didn't break her concentration "And we are all meant to be in love, to be loved, and you shouldn't deny yourself one of life's greatest gifts because of the guilt you feel from whatever it is you think you should cause you to feel guilty."

Sora placed her drink back on the counter "Well I appreciate you taking the time to search for me and make your way here to tell me that, but I have to ask what makes you think you have any right to tell me what life is about, you are no older than I am and you cannot possibly know what I am going through right now-" she was about to continue when she was cut off by a familiar and gruff voice behind her.

"Why don't you let her finish Sora?"

The red head spun to see two barely visible figures behind her. Her vision was thrown off by the smoke of the bar mixing with the swirling vision of caused by the alcohol and possibly the residual of a couple tears, though she had a guess as to who it was.

"Mr. Ishida? And….Matt?"

"If you don't want to listen to someone your own age, listen to someone with some life experience. You can't live for anyone but yourself, it will drive you to seek out some terrible demons in your life, I thought you would have learned something from Tai. He tried to live the life he thought people expected from him, not the one he wanted for himself."

Sora said nothing, she just sat at the bar eyes locked with Matt's "Matt…how long have you been there?"

"Not long" He shrugged, but I guess I wouldn't have found out anything I didn't already know.

Sora looked at him confused "How did you know about TK?"

"I told him in the car on the way here" Mr. Ishida said "It was about time he knew what the rest of us knew"

"Matt I am so….."

Matt held his hand up to keep her from finishing her sentence "Sora I know what you're going to say, and I don't want you to say it. I know you think you're sorry, but there's nothing to be sorry about, we've spent a lot of time together and I love you, but maybe I was only willing to marry you because I thought I had to, because it seemed like the next step in our lives. But we're not meant to be together, our lives are heading in separate directions. And I think your is taking you where you need to be, living for yourself, making yourself happy. Taking that promotion in Tokyo, and maybe being with someone you really love, being with TK"

Sora's eyes began to fill with tears again, she couldn't believe Matt could be so understanding after all the time she spent sneaking around his back. "Matt I just don't know what to say."

"Good because you don't have time to say it" Matt said "TK is leaving for Tokyo as we speak"

"Leaving?" Sora sprang to her feet and stumbled, when she regained her composure she grabbed her purse and began heading for the door "Alright which one of you is driving me?"

Mr. Ishida chuckled "I'll take you"

"And I'm coming" Matt said "I may be ok with you and TK being together, but I am not ok with my little brother not letting me know he-"

"Yamato Ishida you will not finish that sentence" Haruki shouted.

"That sounds like something I would have said" Sora chuckled "I might get along with you after all Haruki" 

Davis and Kari were sitting outside the emergency room where Tai was still recuperating. Tai had just received a call from Matt informing him about the situation with TK, and Sora. When he relayed the message to the others after getting off the phone he was shocked that only four or five people responded at all. "You mean all of you guys already knew about this?" He had exclaimed so loud it caused the nurses to run in and check out what the commotion was about.

Since then most of the guests had spread out around the hospital, some like Cody, Joe, Jun, Ken and Yolei had even left having school or work the next morning. Kari had stayed with her family and Davis had decided to stay to try and comfort her.

For duration the two had sat on the floor in silence when Davis attempted to finally break with something that had been on his mind for days.

"So Kari I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out on another date sometime" Davis cried nervously

Kari sighed heavily (_Davis is my friend and he's been so sweet to me and I don't want to hurt him, but I really don't want to go on another date, and if Tai's incident has taught me anything it's that I should only do what I want to do_)

She placed a hand on Davis' "Davis, I had fun on our first date" She watched as his eyes got bright and a smile began to creep across his face "But I don't think it would work out between us, I like you Davis, just not romantically"

Davis' smile faded a little but his eyes remained bright "Thanks for being honest with me Kari" He said as he leaned his back to the hospital wall"

(_Phew!_) she thought (_Glad that went smoothly, Devlin would have never gone down this easy, guess that's why he's not around anymore _) She leaned back with Davis and laughed a little

"What is it?" Davis asked

"Oh nothing" She smiled as she put her head on his shoulder "I'm just glad to have friends like you"

Davis' smile returned as the two sat once again in silence

TK had not picked his head up from staring at his feet since he had boarded the train. He was still ashamed of himself for betraying his one and only brother the way he had. He wasn't aware of where the train was or how long he had been riding it. The stops just came one after the other, and he remained unmoving in his seat, he heard the doors open once more but this time an announcement accompanied the shuffling of feet and removal of bags from the overhang.

_This is the end of the line, please exit the train and make your way to the platform for your next train_

TK lifted himself from his seat, removed his bag from the compartment above him and exited the train, he stopped by a vending machine to see when his next train would be leaving. _11:15_ he looked at the clock that sat between platforms, it read _10:55_

"Crap, no time to get some food in town" He said aloud "Guess I'll just make my way to next train."

He tried not to look at the faces he passed as he made his way through the crowd, (_Why do I feel like everyone's judging me? These people don't even know me. I guess it's just guilt_)

As he prepared to board his train his eye caught a face in the crowd that looked almost identical to Sora's (_Must just be my imagination_)

He checked into his train and once again lowered his head in wait until his next stop which was Tokyo. (_No matter what I do I can't get Sora off of my mind)_ He sighed and prepared to grab his IPod from his bag when something stopped him in his tracks. "S-Sora?"

Before him stood the red head, still wearing the same clothes from the hospital, but a bit stained at the collar and sleeves. With what TK couldn't tell.

"So" She said hands on her hips "You were just going to go back to Tokyo without saying another word, the last thing you were ever going to say was that you didn't love me"

TK was still stunned that she was standing in front of him on the train….in front of all these other people, bringing up their personal issues for everyone to see. "Sora I…."

"No TK listen, I love you, and I know you love me it's silly for us to stay apart from one another I'm not getting off this train until I can convince you to come back with me"

"That's not going to happen" TK said

Sora's lip shuddered a little as if she was going to cry, but TK watched admiringly as she held it back "And why is that?"

"Because the door is shutting, this train is taking off, we're heading to Tokyo"

Sora looked back as the doors did begin to shut "Oh shoot, your brother and Dad were gonna talk to you and I don't even have a ticket-"

"Sora!" TK interrupted "You might want to sit down, everyone is watching us"

Sora's eyes went wide as she realized he was telling the truth "Oh my God TK why wouldn't you say something?"

"It was kind of funny just now to watch you squirm" He chuckled as she sat down beside him "Sora you're right, I do love you, and I've been thinking all night how I shouldn't have left in a hurry like that, with you behind and acting the way that I was. I haven't been able to get you off my mind all night because of it."

"Really?" She asked "That's kind of sweet"

"Thanks" He replied shyly

"But still…" She smacked him across the face with a lot of force "Don't you ever leave me behind again do you understand?"

"I thought that slap was for making you cry in the hospital" He groaned

"No that's what this is for" She grunted as she kicked him in the shin

"Ow!" He began to laugh "I love you"

She kissed him as he finished the words "I know, now come on let's settle in, because we might have some explaining to do to the station manager when we get to Tokyo"

"I'm looking forward to it" He said.

To be continued…


	19. Conclusions

Conclusion: For those of you who didn't know Behind Closed Doors is complete. Feel free to read part two of the series titled Swing Life Away I look forward to seeing your reviews in the future.


End file.
